


Bratva Princess

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva, Childhood Memories, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were always meant to end up together, that doesn't mean the ride was easy. From the age of 8, Oliver went to Russia every summer to learn the Bratva business. There he met the leader of the Bratva, Anatoli Knyazev's, six year old daughter, Felicity Smoak. They two became friends and looked forward to each summer. Then Robert and Anatoli dropped the bomb that the two were to be married and run the American branch of the Bratva together. </p><p>Then Felicity is kidnapped and brainwashed for a year. Under the spell of Malcolm Merlyn, she has only one goal; to take out the Bratva. But when Felicity goes rouge and releases the man Oliver was trained to be, her mission got difficult. With Oliver now the perfect Bratva soilder, destroying this family just got harder for Felicity.</p><p>Meanwhile, Thea, Tommy, Diggle and the others work together to save both of them before they lose them forever. Can Felicity be broken out of Merlyn's spell? Can Oliver find his humanity again? More importantly, does he want it back? Did someone say Olicity baby?</p><p>Childhood friends-turned lovers-turned married-turned enemies, Arranged Marriage, Bratva AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

She is a princess. Not by royalty. She doesn’t live in a castle or wear a tiara. She doesn’t have animals singing with her, or evil step sisters. She doesn’t have a fan base that dresses up like her or have stories told about her. There’s no prince charming waiting for her or holding her shoe hostage or singing and dancing with her in the woods. She doesn’t have to kiss a frog to find prince charming. She doesn’t have snow powers or magical hair. But she is a princess. 

She’s a special kind of princess. She is a Bratva Princess. What does that mean? It means her father is the leader of the Bratva, the most powerful mobs out there. She’s the most guarded girl person on this planet. Though founded in Russia, it has quickly spread to almost every country. Everyone fears the Bratva. Her father, Anatoli Knyazev, is the leader of it, making her a princess of the Bratva.

She didn’t always live with her father, however, she doesn’t remember a time when she wasn’t with him, but she used to live with her mother. Donna and Anatoli had a relationship during his time in Vegas. He left her his number and told her to call him. She didn’t call him until she found out she was pregnant. He told her that he was a dangerous man, and that he will send her money, but it would be better if he wasn’t involved in her life. 

Donna agreed because she was a cocktail waitress and could really use the cash. So every month, Anatoli sent a pretty bug check. Donna would put some of it away for a college fund for her precious, unborn child, she would buy things like groceries, and she would also buy baby supplies. 

When Felicity Meghan Smoak was born, Donna sent a picture of her to Anatoli and informed him that she was a healthy little girl. He smiled at the picture and muttered ‘принцесса’ while holding the picture. There was nothing more precious to him at the moment. He considered giving up everything so he could go to her and hold his princess. But he couldn’t. Even if he gave up, there were too many people who want him dead. He wouldn’t risk Felicity or Donna’s life for that. 

Felicity was a bright little girl. Her mom had a hard time keeping up with her. Her dark brown curls seemed to be untamable, and her bright blue eyes were wide and filed with excitement. Donna knew Felicity was going to be a handful. And a handful Felicity was. She was a curious child. 

Felicity was two when Donna found out she had cancer. Her doctor told her it was bad and she didn’t have much time to live. Chemo could help, but they would have to start it right away. That night, she broke down and called Anatoli. She needed him to take Felicity so she didn’t end up in the system. Anatoli agreed and sent a private jet to get Felicity and Donna. He told Donna the only way he would take Felicity was if she came back to Russia and died surrounded by him and Felicity. He told her that, but he would’ve taken Felicity either way. He just wanted to help Donna through this.

He always cared for Donna, she was normal. Not personality wise, that woman was a pistol, but being in a relationship with her was what normal people did. He liked the normalcy of being with Donna. He’s never had a normal relationship. His wife was strictly business and she doesn’t even live with him. He cheated on her many times, too many to actually keep count of. There was no normal for him. Until Donna came crashing into his life. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her.  
He made sure she was comfortable. There were nurses and doctors all around her at all times. Maids got her whatever she wanted. But all she wanted was Felicity. Felicity laid in bed with her and Donna read her stories and held her tight. 

Felicity was too young to understand what was going on. One night her mom kissed her goodnight and the next it was a strange man with a tickling beard. She was scared, she didn’t know who this man was or why she was near him. She cried every night for her mom and Anatoli let her. He didn’t know how to be a father or how to make her understand that her mom died and she wasn’t coming back. 

With the help of one maid, Felicity finally started getting comfortable around the Bratva men that were always around her. None of them dared to hurt her since she was Anatoli’s принцесса. There was something about Felicity’s bright blue eyes that made all of the tough Bratva men all fuzzy inside. They all instantly fell in love with Felicity, as she was a bright child. She was one of the most protected people on this planet, and she was only three. The guards would play, and run after her. They sat down and had tea parties with her. No one would believe her if she told them that for her fifth birthday, she all she wanted was a giant tea party with all of her family. So Anatoli made the men put on their best suits and have a tea party with Felicity. They’ll deny the face that they had a great time. 

Anyway, back to the maid. Her name is Karina. Karina had took an instant liking to Felicity, even when Donna was still alive. Felicity had taken a liking to Karina too. Anatoli noticed this and named Karina Felicity’s nanny. There was this motherly instinct about her that had drawn Felicity to her. When Felicity woke up, the morning after her mother passed, she went to her mom’s room to spend the day with her. She didn’t go get the maid like she was supposed to do, because she does the same thing every day. She didn’t understand anything that had to do with death or cancer. She didn’t understand that her mother was no longer there.

“Mommy?” She asked, peaking her head into the room, only to find the bed her mom once laid in, vacant. 

“Mommy?” She called out again. 

She didn’t get an answer. She started freaking out. She just wanted her mother. They were together yesterday spending the day cuddled up and laughing, where had she gone off too? Felicity sat on the floor and cried. Crying wasn’t really the word for it. She wailed. Her cry was so loud, it woke up all the guards, who grabbed their guns and ran to her. Surely if she’s screaming this loud, there was an intruder ready to take her, or so they thought and sprang into action.

Soon, the room was fill with big men, with big guns, all circled around Felicity, who was crying even harder now, this time she was scared. Anatoli didn’t know what to do, as he froze at the scene in front of him. He never had to deal with a baby before, let alone a crying one who just lost her mother. 

A woman pushed through the crowed, yelling, “Вне. Вне. она боится вас. Она просто потеряла мать.” She was shoving at the men trying to get to the child.

The men listened to her and started clearing the room. Anatoli stayed glued in the spot as Karina was waiting for him to comfort his daughter. She shook her head and cautiously made her way to the crying angel. She smiled at the beautiful girl. 

“Вы должны научиться сэр. Ты все, что она имеет сейчас.” Karina said picked Felicity up. 

Anatoli was surprised about how Felicity let Karina pick her up. She’s been here for a month and still hasn’t warmed up to him yet. Karina bounced her in her arms for a little and Felicity’s cries started to settle, as Karina sang a soft song to her.

“Возьмите Фелисити. Рок мягко и показать ей, что она в безопасности с вами.” She said.

“Карина, я сказал Донна я не мог быть ее отцом. Как я могу? Это слишком опасно, люди боятся моего имени.”

“You care about people.” She said with a thick Russian accent.

“What if I do more harm than good?”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“You will look after her. You’ve just been promoted to her няня. Look after her, don’t let her forget who she is and don’t let me darken her.”

“What about the marriage?”

“She’s going to hate me for this. But it’s Bratva rules. It’s the reason why I never wanted her to come here. If I have a daughter, she must marry the guy I see fit that is going to hold a strong position in the Bratva.”

“Who will that be?”

“Robert Queen’s son. He just turned five. The Queens are a very powerful family within the Bratva family, as they are in charge of the American branch of the Bratva. Oliver Queen is going to take over for his father. When he is old enough, he will start spending summers here so he can learn the ways. Every Bratva Captain spends the summers here to learn the ways so they are prepared. During the winter, they observe their fathers ways and then they observe my ways. It’s the Bratva rules.”

“And Felicity?”

“They have to meet younger and become good friends. It’ll be easier on the both of them when we tell them that they are betrothed.”

“I will prepare Miss. Felicity to become the best Bratva wife. She will know her role and be ready to bare strong men.”

“Thank you Karina.”

 

Felicity saw Karina as a second mother. She was always there when she needed her. When she fell down and skid her knee, Karina appeared with disinfected spray and a band-aide. When Karina was baking, she made sure Felicity was by her side and observing. Bratva wives must know how to cook, though there is usually someone always cooking for them. They will need to learn how to cook, clean, sew, medical information, and many more ‘house wife’ skills. 

Felicity brought this new light to the house. There wasn’t a guard or Bratva Brother in that mansion that didn’t love Felicity. She was always laughing and smiling around them, and her smile made everyone else smile. They watched after her and made sure she didn’t get hurt. They all adored her.

Felicity and Anatoli also got close. She was his princess. Karina helped him come to terms with being a father. He was her protector and was never to let anything bad happen to her. That was something important he would tell Oliver Queen. Nothing bad was to happen to Felicity.

He chose Oliver Queen for Felicity because of his location. It would be better for her to live in America and not Russia. She’s from America anyway, so she might be more comfortable. Plus the Queens are a power house. They have more security than the Russian branch of the Bratva, well, then again, no one would be stupid enough to try to breech their location. While there weren’t as many guards, some of the world’s most dangerous men guarded the Russian Mansion. 

The first summer Oliver Queen spent in the Russian Mansion was when Felicity was 6. Oliver was 8. She rode with her dad and Karina to the landing strip to pick him up. Karina was talking to her about how important it was for Felicity make Oliver feel comfortable. When they pulled up to the private jet, there was a man and a child standing there waiting.  
The child had sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He stood there with a bored expression on his face. He obviously wasn’t interested in becoming a captain of the most powerful mob in the world. Anatoli got out of the car and then helped Felicity out. They walked closer to the man and the little boy. 

“Robert, good to see you. How’s everything over there?”

“Everything is still running smoothly. Queen Consolidated is very successful and is bringing in millions.”

“Good. And how is Moira?”

“Seven months pregnant and tired of it. She cannot wait until October.”

“That’s good. Congratulations.”

“And who is this? I don’t remember you having a child last we spoke.” Robert asked, gaze averting to Felicity.

“Has it been that long, brother? Her name is Felicity. Six years old, her mother is from Vegas and she died of cancer. So she came to live with me three years ago.”

“So that means…”

“Yes. I was hoping you’d come back to the mansion for a little so we can discuss things properly. It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, of course. Grab your bags son.” Robert said and Oliver did as he was told. 

Robert and Anatoli walked a head talking in hushed tones. Karina helped Oliver with his bags and Felicity looked at him. Karina smiled at her and nudged her to say something.

“Hi.” Her tiny voice squeaked.

Oliver looked at her for a second. He was thinking about something. She could literally see thoughts running too fast in his head for her to know what they were. 

“Hey.” He smiled at her. 

“I’m Felicity Smoak.” Felicity found herself smiling at him. 

“Oliver Queen. My friends and family call me Ollie, you can too if you want.”

“I like the name Oliver.” 

“How old are you Felicity?”

“I’m six!”

“Oh, I’m eight and a half. I’m about to be a big brother.”

“I always wanted to be a big brother.” Felicity said and Oliver laughed.

“Silly. Girls can’t be big brothers.”

“Karina said I can be anything I want to be and I want to be a big brother and a computer hacker.”

“You’re a girl! You’d have to be a big sister.” Oliver counter argued. 

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and cannot be!”

“Alright, alright. Let’s not fight. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together, so you better learn to get along.” Karina said.

“But… but he has cooties.”

“So immature. Cooties aren’t real.” Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes they are! All the guards at the mansion say boys have cooties and I should stay away from boys.”

“We don’t have cooties.”

“Yes huh!”

“Not uh!” 

“That’s enough you two, now apologize to each other.”

“Sorry Oliver.” Felicity said.

“Me too. Listen, if you want to be a big brother so bad, I’ll share my little sister with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But she has to live with me.”

“You’ll have to give me a picture of her so I can show her off to people.”

“I’ll send you one in the mail.” Oliver smiled at Felicity.

“Hey, do you wanna be my best friend?”

“I have a best friend back in Starling City. His name is Tommy. But I guess I can have two. Two is better than one right?”

“Right. We’re going to have so much fun this summer!” 

Karina smiled and gave Anatoli a thumbs up. They were going to have no problems with getting these two to be friends. Oliver and Felicity were immediate friends. Oliver made Felicity laugh until her belly hurt, and Felicity made him smile until his face hurt. 

His room was right next to hers. In the middle of the night, she would sneak into his room and climb into the single bed with him. He would wrap his arms around her protectively and hold her all night. Karina was startled the next morning when she came into his room to wake him up, and found Felicity in there with him. She smiled at them though. It was adorable and nothing to be concerned over yet. 

Ever since then, Felicity would sneak into his room and sleep in bed with him. Karina even had a bigger bed brought in for them, but they would still sleep pressed against each other. She felt safe with him, and he was only eight. 

During the morning and afternoon, Oliver was off with Anatoli learning, and Felicity would be very bored. Around three when he was done, he would come back and be all tired. But he always made sure he spent time with Felicity. They were inseparable, which made Karina, Anatoli and Robert happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> принцесса- princess
> 
> Вне. Вне. она боится вас. Она просто потеряла мать- Out. Out. She is afraid of you. She just lost her mother!
> 
> Вы должны научиться сэр. Ты все, что она имеет сейчас- You must learn sir. You're all that she has now.
> 
> Возьмите Фелисити. Рок мягко и показать ей, что она в безопасности с вами- Take Felicity . Rock gently and show her that she is safe with you
> 
> Карина, я сказал Донна я не мог быть ее отцом. Как я могу? Это слишком опасно, люди боятся моего имени- Karina , I told Donna I could not be her father . How can I? It's too dangerous , people are afraid of my name .


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More summers spent in Russia with Olicity, though they're a bit older now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonights episode killed me! I needed some happiness so here's another chapter for you.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

The next time Oliver comes, he’s nine and Felicity is seven. He’s gotten taller and his hair was a little darker. Felicity was missing a tooth and was excited about seeing him. When he got off the jet, she ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

Like the last time, Felicity slept in his bed. The first night he came, he told her about the time he spent away from her in Starling City. He caught her up on how his life had been being a big brother. He gave her the picture he promised he would. It wasn’t a picture of just Thea. It was a picture of Oliver holding Thea, with a wide smile on his face. 

“I’m a big brother now?” Felicity asked him.

“Yup! We’re big brothers!” He laughed at her.

Then it was back to normal, Oliver being away from the mornings until late afternoon. Their time together was precious and she enjoyed every second of it. Their year apart did nothing to their closeness and Karina was proud of that.

 

Things started getting different the older they grew. Not bad different, just different, different. At around 12 for Felicity, 14 for Oliver, Felicity was starting to fill out her body, and Oliver was gaining muscle. Now when Oliver woke up, he always woke up first, he had morning wood. It wasn’t his fault. Felicity was a beautiful woman and it was his body’s reaction to waking up with an arm full of beauty. 

There was no denying that the two made an attractive pair. Oliver was handsome and was working out more. He had a six-pack by the age 15. And he was so tall. Felicity was beautiful, even with the dark glasses that framed her face. She was growing exceptionally well into her body. 

But they were just friends. Oliver had come to enjoy his summers spent in Russia just so he could spend time with Felicity. Things were never awkward between them, no matter what they did. Oliver told her about the wonderful girl Thea, nicknamed Speedy, was growing into. He told her stories about his friend Tommy and their adventures together. 

 

Things really changed when Oliver was 17. Felicity was 15. When Oliver stepped off the plane, he was at least a foot taller than he was last summer. His body had also changed. His arms were visibly bigger and, from the tight white tee-shirt he was wearing, she could tell he was built. Her throat went dry at seeing him. 

He walked over to her and looked down at her with a huge smile on his face. It didn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around her and lift her off the ground. He spun her around in a hug, then set her back on the ground. She smiled up at him as he steadied her. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked towards the car. 

Oliver pulled Felicity to his room, while carrying his luggage. When they were in the room, Oliver shut and locked the door. He whipped around and looked at her with a strange look on his face. 

“Remember last time I was here and was telling you about this girl?” Oliver asked walking over to the bed and plopping down. She followed his example and sat next to him.

“Yeah, what was her name? Lauren?”

“Laurel. Well it’s Dinah Laurel Lance but she goes by Laurel.”

“Right, what about her?”

“She asked me out during the school year. Let me have sex with her. I think she was a virgin, she was so tight.”

“Oliver, I do not care about your sex life. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“I know. She’s different though.”

“Different how?”

“I keep going back to her. After I cheat on her, I find myself going back to her house and promising to never do it again, for all the times she’s caught me that is. I don’t apologize if she doesn’t know about it.”

“You should probably stop cheating on her then.”

“No can do. My father told me that I’m betrothed. He wouldn’t tell me who though, just that on her eighteenth birthday, I was going to propose to her.”

“That sucks you have to get married.”

“Yeah, well, minus well have fun now. I mean, I’m sure I’ll be having fun when I’m married, but I just don’t want too much of a commitment from anyone if I’m betrothed. I don’t want to fall in love with someone.”

“I guess I can understand that. You’ll never guess what happened to me though!” 

“What?”

“This kid asked me to be his date to the very first annual summer dance my school is hosting. It’s next Friday.”

“Friday? Fridays are our movie nights though.”

“I’m sure we can miss one. We have, what, like twelve more.”

“What’s his name?”

“Tyler, he just moved here from America. He said he likes that I can relate to him because I too am American.”

“What are you guys going to do afterwards?”

“He said we were probably going to go somewhere. He just got his license. I’m excited.”

“Be careful and have fun. Now, I come baring presents!” 

“No! I didn’t get you anything!”

“As I wasn’t expecting you too.” He said and pulled out a small box from one of his suitcases.

“I seen it in a window at one of the jewelers and had to buy it. Laurel was a little pissed because I was buying it for another woman, but I told her she had to get used to the idea of another woman in my life.” He handed her the box.

She opened it and felt a smile creeping onto her face. Inside was an arrow necklace. She and Oliver took archery lessons one day and she failed miserably at it, but Oliver was great at it. There was a message inside. 

_‘An Arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it’s going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep aiming.’_

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“This way, whatever woman I get betrothed too, you will have this as a memory of me.”

“Promise me you won’t forget about me when you’re married and having babies.”

“I promise nothing will make me forget you.”

“What happens when you’re done you’re training here? It’s almost been ten years, surely there’s not much left to learn.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it means you get to come visit me during the summer. Tommy is dying to meet you and so is Thea. She calls you Fissy.” He smiled.

“I’ll have to talk to my father and see if he’ll let me. I’m not allowed to go to the mall alone, so I don’t know how he’ll feel about another country.”

“Does he know about Tyler yet?”

“He knows I’m going to a dance. I’m afraid to tell him about Tyler.”

“Let me know when you do, I’ll go with you. Maybe he won’t be as hard on you if I’m there.”

They spent the rest of the night chatting away and eating junk. Oliver woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It’s been too long since he’s woken up with an arm full of his Felicity.

While Oliver was away with her father, Felicity decided to ask Karina if she could go to the mall to pick out a dress for the dance. She wanted to look stunning in it, and wow Tyler. Not too many guys are into her at school. It is equal parts of the fact that she’s a nerd and that she gets escorted and picked up from school by very intimidating men.  
Karina agreed and got one of the guards to accompany them. She saw groups of girls from her school in the mall and hated the fact that she couldn’t fit in with them. Their parents let them go off alone and be free. Felicity needed Karina and a bodyguard with her at all times. Unless she was with Oliver. Her father trusted Oliver with Felicity’s life and Felicity was grateful for that. 

She picked out a bright pink dress that hugged her body and stopped just above the knee. She knew if it were just one centimeter shorter, her father wouldn’t have let her out of the house in it. She paired it with a pair of strappy silver heels.

After lunch, they headed back to the mansion. Felicity walked into her room and put her dress and shoes properly in her walk-in closet. She was just about to lay in bed, when a loud slam made her jump. She realized the slam came from Oliver’s room. She hesitated. She’s never seen him mad before so she really doesn’t know how to handle it. She’ll just have to wing it. 

Slowly, she opened his door. Peaking her head inside, she couldn’t see him, but she heard the water running from his en-suite bathroom. “Oliver?” she called out.  
“Bathroom.” Came his muffled reply. 

She closed the door behind her as she walked to the bathroom. She paused at the door and took in the scene in front of her. Oliver was violently scrubbing his hands. They were cleaner than she’s ever seen them, and he was scrubbing them raw. 

Rushing over to him, she captured his hands in hers. She put her hand over his frantic one to stop him from scrubbing. He paused then turned his head to look at her. She saw how vulnerable he looked, like he was about to break at any given second. 

“What happened?” she asked.

Finally, he turned his full body towards her. There were splatters of blood everywhere. She even noticed some on his face, a lot on his face actually. 

“It’s not mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I reached the next step in training. Kill or be killed. He locked me in the room with some stranger who was told I would kill him if he didn’t kill me first. There weren’t any guns or knives or any normal weapons. Your father made it into a sick game of clue, without the knife or revolver. There was a wrench, a candlestick, a lead pipe and a rope. He grabbed the wrench so I grabbed the candlestick and blocked all of his attempts to hit me. I tried reasoning with the man, but he kept coming after me. He got me in the head with the wrench and I knew it was kill or be killed. So I killed him. I killed him with the candlestick I’ve seen on your dining room table for the past ten years I’ve been coming here.”

“Oliver…” She didn’t know what to say. 

She was angry. She knew her father didn’t exactly have the cleanest hands, neither did his men, and she knew that Oliver was here training. But she didn’t think her father would turn him into a killer. She should’ve known, because it’s her father. In order to be Bratva, you need to be willing to spill blood. If she could, she would switch spots with Oliver.

“I should’ve known it would come to this. Did you know? You knew about some of my other training sessions. You gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek when you found out I was learning how to torture someone.”

“No. I know my father has killed before and he’d do it again in a heartbeat to protect Bratva, but I didn’t know he was going to make you do that. You only kill when necessary, or when someone betrays the Bratva. The man you killed today, probably betrayed us in some way. I know it doesn’t make it easier, but he probably deserved it.”

“Felicity, no one deserves getting beaten to death by a candlestick.”

“But he betrayed us.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. This is a family and family doesn’t betray their own.”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t see it that way. I guess I was taught not to beat people with candlesticks until their skull was crushed.” Oliver spat bitterly.

“Well I’m sorry my whole life I was taught not to betray my family because there are severe consequences. Sorry I wasn’t raised like a normal American child. Sorry I wasn’t taught that no one deserves their skull crushed for betrayal. But I was taught how to survive and be loyal and I won’t apologize for that.”

“I know and I’m sorry Felicity. I’m just shaken up about this.”

“Do you think he’ll make me learn this? I mean Karina has taught me how to cook and clean and sew and care, but do you think he’ll teach me torture and murder and strategy?”  
“Why would he?”

“Cause I’m his only child. Don’t I have a birthright to the throne?”

“I won’t let him tarnish you like that Felicity. I would do anything to make sure you don’t have to go through what I’m going through. I used to enjoy coming here every summer. I used to enjoy the training and now, I hate it. The only reason I keep coming back is to see you. To make sure he hasn’t destroyed your free spirit. And the day he does, is the day I betray the Bratva because I will kill him for it. I will die a cruel death to make sure you make it out of this the same person.”

“Thank you Oliver. I… I needed to hear that.”

“I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“I love sleeping with you. Not sexually, of course. I mean, I’m only fifteen. Not ready for that yet. But you’re a big snuggle bunny and I love your snuggles.”

“Good to know.” He smiled at her. 

“You know what I’ve been thinking about?”

“What?” Oliver asked climbing into bed next to her.

“Most parents would flip if their fifteen year old was sleeping with a seventeen year old. I wonder why my father and Karina don’t mind.”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask though, maybe she’ll flip then and not let you come back. I need my snuggle buddy.” He said with a small laugh.

“You’re right.” She said turning into him and breathing in his scent.

“Good night.”

“Good night Felicity.” He said and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been asleep, all she knows is that she never expected to be brutally woken. One moment she was safely tucked into Oliver, and the next she was being forcefully pulled from him. Her eyes snapped open and she started thrashing around. The man placed a hand over her mouth and she bit his hand and screamed.

“Oliver! Oliver wake up! Help me!”


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of someone grabbing Felicity in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than the other two, and has a lot of dialogue. sorry for any mistakes :)

Oliver shot out of bed. He took in the area around him. There was a man in a black mask with his arms around Felicity. Felicity was crying and thrashing violently in his arms. Oliver knew it was do now, think later. 

He grabbed the alarm clock off of the night stand, ripping the cord out of the wall and stalked towards his predator. He didn’t think twice about hitting him in the head with the alarm clock. He only had to hit him three times before he let go of Felicity. Oliver tackled the man to the ground. Having the upper hand, he started to beat the man in the face. Not with the alarm clock, but with his fists. 

Everyone needed to know that no one messed with Felicity. That was the part of his training that he considered most serious. While she was with him, she was his responsibility and no one could cause harm to her. He was so angry that anyone would even try to take her from him so he kept punching and punching the man.

He wanted to get a look at this guy. He wanted to see the man who thought he had the balls to take Felicity. He won’t have any left after Oliver shoves them down his throat. How dare he mess with Felicity? How stupid of him to think that Oliver would just let him take her. 

He yanked the mask off of the man and seen it was one of the guards. He stopped punching him. This was another training exercise and Anatoli used one of his men as the bait. This guard was loyal and Oliver could’ve killed him, he wanted to kill him. 

“Congratulations Oliver. You passed this exercise.” Anatoli walked in the room then with a smile on his face.

Oliver was breathing heavy as the adrenaline he was running on was leaving his body. He looked over at Felicity who was still in tears, but now had wide eyes and was staring at him. She probably thought he was a monster.

“You successfully used your surroundings to protect my daughter. You will make a good husband one day.”

“You planned this?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, принцесса. This was needed to make sure he would protect you.”

“He could’ve kill him! It doesn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon. You’re lucky he ripped the mask off or that man would be dead.” Felicity told her father. 

“I would not have let it got that far. This is training, Felicity. You do not understand how important it will be for Oliver to be able to keep you safe. Especially when I let you go live with him next year. I need to make sure he is able to protect you from everything. I am not very popular in the States, and if words gets around that you are there, they will try to take you in order to hurt me. If I want you over there, then I want to make sure you are in the best hands possible. The Queen Family has offered their home to you and you will be leaving with Oliver when the summer ends.”

“Really?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. You have some training over there that Karina cannot teach you here. You will go to school over there, and will be following around the Queen’s servant.”

“Raisa.” Oliver said. 

“Yes. I sent her with Robert when I promoted him. She’s a very important part of the Bratva.”

“Am I training to be a maid? No offense to Raisa or Karina, but why do I get training from them and not from you like Oliver does?”

“You are not going to be a man in the Bratva, you are going to be the woman of the Bratva. Men and woman have different roles, and you must learn your role and live by it. I will not teach you how to torture or kill or bomb, but I will teach you, or rather Oliver will teach you, self-defense and the woman will teach you what it takes to be a strong woman in the Bratva. You will be one half of the leader of the American branch of the Bratva, Felicity. You must learn how to control your half.”

“I’m not getting the Russian branch?”

“You do not belong in Russia, my принцесса. It is not your home and you are not happy here. You belong in America.”

“So I have to find a husband in America worthy enough to control the other half of the Bratva?”

“No, Felicity. You do not get to choose your husband. When you are old enough, I will find a suitable husband for you.”

“So I guess it would be pointless to go on that date Friday.”

“No, it’s not pointless. It’s forbidden. You mustn’t date unless I tell you you’re allowed too.” Anatoli told her.

“I wanted to go to the dance with him. He seemed really nice and wasn’t intimidated by the four guards you send to school with me.”

“Let her go Anatoli. She deserves to have some fun.” Karina said coming in the room.

“Felicity, follow me. We need to have a talk.” Anatoli said and walked out of the room. 

Felicity turned to Oliver who looked distant and tired. She gave him a weak smile, to which he didn’t return. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Just thinking. Go see your father. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

She was confused about the cold tone in his voice. Had she done something to anger him? If she did, she didn’t know what it could possibly be. She thought she was being nice to him. Had she offended him by the way she was sticking up for him? She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, her head coming to rest on his chest. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his around her.

“Thank you for saving me. I know it was just a drill, but you protected me and I will always feel safe when you’re around. And I know after what happened earlier today, it must have been a tough decision to make going about your plan with him.”

“He had you and he was going to hurt you, there was no decision to make.” He kissed the top of her head and climbed back in bed.

Felicity left the room to go and talk to her father. She got yelled at and he was fuming and red, but in the end, because she was his принцесса, she was allowed to take the boy to the dance. Of course he had to come here and meet everyone tomorrow, but she was allowed to go. 

“Father.”

“Yes?”

“He just got his licenses and is going to drive us there, goodnight, love you!” she said and dashed back to Oliver’s room. 

She climbed back in bed and fell right asleep. Oliver stayed up the rest of the night. He knew it was silly, but kept thinking about how he should’ve known the man was in the room. He should have woken up the moment Felicity was taken from his arms. He should’ve woken the moment the door opened and the guy waltzed right in the room. But he didn’t. He only woken when Felicity screamed his name. What would happen if her mouth was covered and she couldn’t scream?

He also thought about what Felicity said. He only killed one person, and Felicity already called him a killer. He was. He knew he was going to have to kill more. But she was right. If he didn’t rip the mask off, the other guy would have died because Oliver was going to go for a neck snap. 

He hasn’t had to do any of them yet, but he’s practiced on dummies and corpses. Of course the corpses were a bit easier to snap because their dead and can’t fight back. The dummies were made like real humans. He still needed to apply the right amount of pressure for it to happen. The point is, he would kill without hesitation when it came to Felicity.

How could he not though? She was so innocent. He would have thought, growing up with a monster as a father, that Felicity would be darker. But she isn’t. She’s light, and carefree, and has a smile that can promise you everything. He needed to protect her. Because of what Anatoli said to her, about finding a suitable husband when she’s old enough, made him suspicious. Was he betrothed to Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> принцесса-princess


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance... and some kissing.

To say that Tyler was scared of Oliver, Anatoli and Karina would be an understatement. He was visible shaking when he shook Oliver’s hand. Anatoli was the nicest one out of the three. She thought Oliver would be the nice one and her father would be the one threatening. But she was wrong. Oliver’s grip was a little too tight on the 16 year olds hand and his voice had a little too much venom in it. 

“You drive kid?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.”

“You got a car?”

“No, I was going to use my mom’s SUV.”

“That’s a big car. Is it safe? Because if anything happens to her…”

“Yes it’s safe. I’ve been driving for a while now.”

“You’re going to have to take me for a ride before I let her get in the car with you.”

“I was warned about protective big brothers.”

“I’m not a protective big brother. I’m protective your worst nightmare pal. She doesn’t get in the car with you unless I say it’s safe.”

“Fine, let’s go. I’ve got it here now.” Tyler said. 

Felicity shot him a sorrowed look, but he shook his head. Tyler has heard stories. He knew to expect Felicity to have guards because she has them at school. There are two that stand in the class in the back, and two that stand outside the room. It was the safest classroom in the building.

Felicity paced around the living room. She just wanted Tyler and Oliver to come back. They’ve been gone for almost an hour. Knowing Oliver, he’s probably making Tyler drive the route they’ll take Friday night. Karina chose that moment to come in the room and ask her to sit next to her. 

“Felicity. I need to tell you something.”

“Okay…” she paused at the seriousness of her voice.

“Your father asked me to speak with you because it would be uncomfortable for him to have this conversation.”

“Just… get it over with.” She said having a feeling where this was going. 

“You are not allowed to make love with him, you are not allowed to make love to anyone that isn’t the man you are going to marry.”

“You are right, this would be uncomfortable with him.”

“Usually the woman isn’t allowed to date so you’re lucky he’s allowing this. You aren’t allowed to be physical with him. Hand holding is the furthest thing you are allowed to do with anyone. Besides your future husband.”

“But you let me sleep with Oliver. And I’ve kissed him.”

“You kissed Tyler?” Karina’s eyes grew wide.

“No! God no. Oliver. I kissed him before. He was my first kiss.” 

“Oh. That’s… Oliver is different.”

“O…kay.” She drew out the word.

“Just, don’t let yourself fall under his spell. Your hand belongs to someone else and a Bratva woman must be pure.”

“Is that why Anatoli never married my mother?”

“That is a different situation. By Bratva rules, the leader must marry a Russian woman, if he is from Russia. An American must marry an American. Understand?”

“Yes. So I’m going to marry an American captain?”

“Yes.”

“I hope he’s nice to me, and that he has pretty eyes. Eyes are the easiest thing to fall in love with.”

“And how do you know that?” Karina gave her a knowing smile.

“I just know.”

Oliver and Tyler came back in at that moment. Oliver looked pissed and Tyler still looked scared. He looked at Felicity, then at Tyler, then at Karina, then at Anatoli who followed them into the room. 

“You will not get in the car with him.” Oliver finally said. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Tyler protested. 

“You rolled through four stop signs and hit a deer. There’s no way in hell I’d let Felicity get in the car with you.”

“Very well, a driver will pick you up for the dance Tyler.” Anatoli said. 

“You’re just going to take his side on this? You weren’t even in the car with us.”

“I didn’t have to be. I trust Oliver’s decision when it comes to Felicity’s life. Thank you for your time Tyler. You are dismissed.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Felicity offered.

Once away from everyone, she looked at him. He was still shaking, not as bad though. 

“I’m sorry. I did warn you though, that it would be tough to take me on a date. I gave you a chance to back out.”

“I can handle parents. Who is that guy? Oliver?”

“A close family friend. He stays with us during the summer.”

“He’s intense.”

“Yeah, he’s protective over me. And he may be mad that you’re taking me away from our movie nights. He’ll get over it in no time. Don’t take it personally.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was your boyfriend.”

“No. Oliver and I are not dating. He has a girlfriend in America.” 

“Good. I’ll see you Friday.”

“Can’t wait.” Felicity smiled and Tyler left.

Anatoli went easy on Oliver over the next couple of days because of how intense that one night was. He was taught how to get places without being seen or heard. He liked that trick because now he can sneak up on Felicity and scare her. Scaring Felicity is one of the best things in the world. She scares easily and her reactions are great. She usually screams the first thing that pops in her mind, which is sometimes inappropriate and always funny. Yesterday she yelled ‘motherboard’ and he has no idea what she was thinking about, though it was probably computers. That girl knew her way around computers. 

The night of the dance approached way too fast for Oliver’s liking. Tyler isn’t good enough for Felicity. He’s a total tool. But he’ll play nice because Felicity is excited about it. Anatoli and Oliver broke down and let Tyler drive them. Anatoli threatened the kid and so did Oliver. He didn’t know which one was scarier, the dad or the best friend.  
Felicity curled her hair and let them fall down her back. Karina helped her with light makeup. She pulled on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She wants to wear more dresses because she loves the way she looks in dresses. 

“You look stunning.” Karina smiled at her.

“I was going to say remarkable.” A deep voice said behind her and she spun around to look at the voice.

“You know I hate when you do that!”

“I wanted to see you before Tyler does.” So I don’t look more surprised than he does, he thought.

“How do I look?”

“Didn’t I say remarkable?”

“No, you said you were going to say it, you never actually said it.” Felicity smiled at him.

“You look remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

“Come on, Tyler’s downstairs waiting. Your dad has all of the guards in there.”

“That poor kid. Though, I think he’s more afraid of you.”

“He should be. I’ll do bad things to him if he hurts you.”

“That is why I love you. I mean, platonically. I’m not in love with you in a romantic way or anything because you’re my best friend.”

“I know what you meant Felicity. I love you too.” He hugged her.

They descended the stairs, and Anatoli couldn’t help but stare. The two made a great couple. They are going to made fine babies one day. When they reached the steps, Anatoli stepped forward and placed a kiss on Felicity’s cheek. 

“Be careful and mindful of what Karina told you.”

“I will.”

“Have fun.”

“Be safe, Felicity. Don’t let him try anything funny.” Oliver added when Anatoli went to fetch Tyler. 

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Call me if anything happens. I’ll come get you in a heartbeat.”

“Okay. It’s just a school dance. Nothing is going to happen.”

“You look good.” Tyler said from behind them. 

Felicity turned around and saw him standing there in his suit. She couldn’t help but be disappointed that she couldn’t stop thinking about someone else in a suit. She wondered if Tyler wore suspenders too. 

“Should we get going?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

They said their byes and got in Tyler’s mom’s car. Oliver stood outside and watched the car leave the driveway. He stood out there for a while, as he lost track of time. He finally went inside when the sun started to go down. 

He made his way to his room, but was stopped by Karina. She had a smile on her face and Oliver knew she wanted to ask him something. He got the training on how to read people already and he was good at it. He guided them to the nearest set of seats and helped her sit. 

“What would you like to know?” Oliver asked.

“Ms. Felicity said that you two kissed before.”

“Yes.”

“How? When? Where? Why? What?” Karina asked. 

“Ah, you want to know the story.”

“Yes.”

“Only because you’re a mother to Felicity. I will never tell Anatoli this so keep it between us. I don’t want her getting in trouble.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She smiled.

Oliver thought back to that night. It was a good night. It was between the two of them and even if he did tell someone, it wouldn’t change that. This was their moment, and nothing would change it. 

“Okay, I was fifteen, she was thirteen. It was a Tuesday night. We were outback looking at the constellations, because she wanted to memorize each one. She asked me about my first kiss. I told her I haven’t kissed anyone yet and she laughed. She obviously didn’t believe me, she said I was too good looking for no one to have kissed by now. I told her that there just haven’t been anyone that I wanted to kiss. Then I asked her about hers. She said she didn’t have hers yet either. Then her pretty face did that blush thing I love so much, and she asked me too kiss her. Then she went into a really long ramble about how since we’re friends, we should experience this together and that we should just get our first kiss done and over with. She went on for a good five minutes before I placed my hand on her shoulder. She closed her mouth and looked at me. I moved a loose strand of hair out of her face and then cupped her cheeks. Then I slowly moved towards her, and she licked her lips, her tongue flicking over my mouth. Finally, our lips met. It was a sweet kiss. There was no tongue or teeth or lip biting. It was just my mouth, moving with hers. Then she pulled away. I got a little scared it would change things between us, but then she started going on and on about how the Little Dipper was her favorite constellation because there was a big one that everyone else probably favored. It didn’t change anything.” Oliver said with a small smile as he recalled that night. 

“Yes. She’s a different one for sure.”

“The best kind of different.”

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go clean up her room. She made such big mess trying to do her hair.”

“See you around Karina.”

 

Felicity was having a great time at the dance. There were no guards with her so she felt normal for once in her life. No one noticed she was there because there were no guards blocking all exits. Tyler was a great dance partner too. Every song, he was dragging her off to dance and she was having a blast.

They talked all night about everything. She told him, probably a little too much, about computers. He told her about how his love for trains. She liked that he was sharing with her. She didn’t really have anyone to talk to because no one wanted to be friends with her. They didn’t bully her or tease her, they were usually nice to her, but the guards intimidated them. 

When it started to dwindle down, Tyler asked Felicity if she wanted to get out of there. Looking at the time, she still had two hours before they would come searching for her. She agreed and they left. Tyler drove them to a big open field. She looked around, searching for other people. No one else was here.

“Tyler?” she looked at him. 

She was scared of the predatory look he was giving her. He scooted closed her, and placed his hand on her bare knee.

“What are you doing?”

“Just relax.” His hand started moving up her leg. 

“Don’t touch me. If you know what’s best for you, you’d take me home right now.”

“I’m not afraid of the guards.”

“I’m not talking about the guards. I’m talking about my father, and Oliver.”

“Listen, you’re really tense and I just want to help you loosen up. Let me help you. I can make you feel things you’ve never felt before.” 

“I don’t want you to make me feel things.” She put her hand over his to stop him from traveling any further up her leg, he squeezed her thigh, painfully. 

“You’re hurting me.”

“Don’t be a prune. Everyone is doing it now.”

“Well not me. Take me home.”

“Not until you let me have sex with you.”

“Fine.”

“Great. Let’s get started!”

“I mean, fine. I’ll find my own way home, you pervert.”

“Everyone told me to stay away from you. They told me I didn’t stand a chance with you. I bet them all twenty bucks that I could get you to give it up tonight. If you don’t have sex with me, I will be out like two hundred bucks.”

“That’s not my problem.”

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She heard Tyler let out a string of curses and then drove away. She thought he would apologize, not leave her here. Now she was stuck, in the middle of a field that she didn’t know the location of.


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing responses to this! I've been working on this for a while now, and a lot of you are asking if i have a set update day. I do not. I post when I'm feeling sad or hit a brick wall in my writing. You guys and your wonderful feedback gives me the motivation I need to continue this so THANK YOU!!! I love all of you

She felt angry tears prick her eyes. He didn’t like her. It was all for a bet. She didn’t want to call Oliver because it would be too embarrassing. Having to explain what happened tonight would make her look like a dork. But she knew she had too because she didn’t know where she was. She got her phone out and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?” 

“I told you to call me if anything happens, and you sound sad.”

“Tyler left me.”

“Where? At the dance?”

“No, I’m in a field. I don’t know where I am.”

“Turn your location on. I’ll ping your phone.”

“You can do that?”

“Bratva training.”

“Okay, it’s on.”

“Stay on the line with me while I find you. Why did he leave you?” 

Oliver took the phone away from his ear to make sure she didn’t hang up. 

“Felicity?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Over the phone.”

“Okay. I got you. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I’m only five minutes away? I’ll walk.”

“No Felicity, you’re a half an hour away, I’ll be there in five.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care. You’re more important. Stay on the phone with me until I see you. I want to make sure nothing happens to you while you’re waiting for me.”

“Okay. Tell me a story.”

“You told Karina that I kissed you. Didn’t we agree that we’d keep it between us?”

“It sort of just got blurted out. You know I can’t control it.”

“It’s alright because I told her the story.”

Felicity was feeling better the more Oliver kept talking to her. She found comfort in his laugh and safety in his strong voice. 

True to his word, she’s seen Oliver’s car speeding in the direction of her. He came to a halt right in front of her and got out of the car. He jogged the small distance between them. He didn’t pull her in for a hug, like she wanted him too. He held her at arm’s length and examined her. He made sure there was no harm done to her body. He let out a growl when he saw her bruised thigh. 

“What happened?”

“Oliver, please. I just want to get out of here.” She wrapped her arms around him. 

“Okay. Come on.” He helped her to the car and made sure she was in securely before walking to the other side and getting in. 

His eyes kept darting to the bruise on her thigh. It made him angry that Tyler had put his hands on her enough to bruise her. When he sees that kid, he’s gonna kill him. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and she had a small tremble to her.

“There’s a change of clothes in the back seat. We’re not going home right now.”

“Where are we going? I’m just tired.”

“You’ll see. Get changed.”

“Fine, no peaking.”

“You look at me all the time.”

“You have abs. I have flabs. There’s a difference.”

“You’re a beautiful girl Felicity, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

She pulled on the shorts and shirt he got for her and took the dress off. He also thought enough to bring her a pair of flip-flops so she could take off the heels. Her glasses were also there.

He stopped the car outside of their favorite ice cream place. He took her in one more time. She needed to forget about his asshole. He wasn’t good enough for her and he will pay for what he did to Felicity tonight.

“Ready to go?”

“Do I look like a raccoon?”

“No. You look beautiful.”

“You need to work on lying.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re easily going to be the most beautiful girl in the room.”

He helped her out of the car. Neither of them said anything as Oliver wrapped his arm around her and tucked her safely into his side. They walked into the store, and Oliver sent her to get a booth while he ordered. He got them a bowl of mint chip and a bowl of cookies and cream, and they would share them. She could never decide between two flavors, so Oliver would get one and she would get the other, even if he didn’t like the flavor she got. He was happy to share with her.

He sat across from her, and placed the two bowls in front of them. While they were eating their ice cream, Oliver told her some stories of Thea that he hasn’t told her yet. He was becoming impatient at finding out what happened to her. He just wanted to know so while he was beating Tyler up, he can remind him of what he did to her. Even if Felicity was against it, Tyler was getting his ass kicked.

She sighed. Like she could hear his thoughts, she looked at him. 

“You’re going to beat him up even if I don’t tell you what happened, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We were having a good time at the dance. We were talking and he was really nice. As it started to die down, he said that we should get out of there. I thought he was talking about going home or to grab some food or something, cause you know, dancing makes me hungry. I could’ve gone for a burger and some fries or something. But then he pulled into that field. He put his hand on my knee and told me to just relax. Then his hand started to slid up my leg but I put mine on his to stop it, then he squeezed it which is probably where I got the bruise from. I told him that I didn’t want to do this and then got out of the car and then he drove away.”

“You did well. You shouldn’t let anyone treat you like that.”

“He said going out with me was all part of a bet.”

“And he’s stupid for it.”

Just then, the door opened and Tyler and his friends walked in. Felicity’s eyes went wide, so Oliver turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled at her. Timing was a funny thing. Their group walked over to Felicity. Tyler wouldn’t look at her, but his friends did. 

“Hey Felicity, we heard what you did. Tyler’s that good huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”

“You don’t have to be shy. Tyler said you were pretty good too. How about we test that theory?” one of them said as if they didn’t know of Oliver’s presence. Oliver was radiating with anger. He abruptly stood and the group turned to look at him. Towering over them. 

“I suggest you leave or I will make your face so swollen, your mothers won’t be able to recognize you.”

“I bet you’re all talk there pretty boy.” One of the more daring kids said.

“Really? Why don’t we step outside and test that theory?” Oliver said.

“That’s alright with me. I guess you have a death wish because if you mess with one, you mess with all.” The kid said.

“No. You mess with Felicity you mess with me. I’d be more afraid of me.” He turned to Felicity, who had unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said and then bent down to kiss her head.

He knows she hates it when he has to fight, but he has to fight. He has to teach these guys that it’s not okay to mess with Felicity. They would be the example of what would happen if someone wanted to hurt her. Anatoli would hurt him for him not hurting them, he needed to protect Felicity’s honor. Felicity knew what would happen if Oliver didn’t do this.

Little did they know, they were getting ready to go up against a Bratva captain in training. They didn’t stand a chance against him. He met them outside with Felicity in tow. He wanted her to stay inside so she didn’t have to watch this, but she wanted to see them hurt for hurting her. Was it wrong? Yes. Did she care? No. They deserved this ass beating.  
Their idea of fighting is all charging Oliver at the same time. There were only five of them, Oliver’s training was up to nine men now. So she knew this would be a walk in the park for him. The first kid went down when Oliver landed a hard blow to the kid’s nose. The second kid went down when Oliver delivered a punch to his chin. The next one got a knee in the gut, then a knockout blow to the eye-brow, the other a punch to the throat. The only one left was Tyler. Oliver did that on purpose. 

“I don’t like what you did to Felicity.”

“I don’t care. She’s like, the only girl at school that no one has slept with. We just want to help her fit in.”

“How about I help you fit in with your friends?” Oliver growled.

Tyler went to attack him. Oliver wanted Tyler to feel pain. So he took it easy with him, like a tiger playing with his food. Next thing Felicity knew, Tyler made a move to grab her, but his jaw connected with Oliver’s fist. The man went down, knocked out. Oliver didn’t care, he jumped on him, and started to punch him over and over again. 

Felicity ran over and intervened. With a sharp Oliver, and a hand on his shoulder, Oliver stilled. The kid under him was bloodied and bruised, and Oliver wanted to keep going. He wanted this kid to hurt more. He knew something was changing inside of him. He was becoming the monster Anatoli wanted him to be.

“Oliver, let’s just go home, okay? Let’s go to bed.”

“What’s happening to me?”

“Nothing. You helped me tonight. Tyler deserved this.”

“No. He didn’t.”

“He deserved something. You protected me from him. He made a move to grab me and you stopped him. Let’s just go home so you can shower. Before the cops come. My dad will handle this.”

Oliver nodded and walked her to the car. After helping her in, he got in the driver’s seat and drove home. It was all a blur to him. He blacked out when he attacked him, he doesn’t even remember. All he can remember is him darting towards Felicity, then her hand on his shoulder pulling him away. That scared the hell out of him. If doesn’t remember it, he doesn’t know what he’s capable of, which is dangerous.

 

Anatoli pulled him away as soon as they walked in the door. He was yelling and walking quickly away so she couldn’t really hear. She picked up words here and there, like stupid, foolish and police, but the rest was all drowned out. Karina helped her too her room. She got changed out of the clothes and got into pajamas. She was getting ready to head towards Oliver’s room when her door burst open. Anatoli stood there, red in the face, and shaking from anger.

“Let me see.”

“See what?”

“The mark he left on your skin.”

“Oh, the bruise. Hold on.”

Felicity grabbed a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, both Oliver and Anatoli was in her room. Oliver’s lip was bleeding. Felicity looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. 

“It’s on my thigh. Nothing happened though. I got out before he could.”

“You’re done. No more dating. You get no one until you are of age. I knew this was a bad idea!”

“I think this experience ruined me from guys for a while. Can I be dismissed to bed now?”

“Yes.” Anatoli left her room. 

She sighed and climbed into her bed. Oliver watched her, with something that looked like hurt in his eyes. He didn’t say anything though, he just turned around, and left, shutting the door behind him. She laid there for two more minutes before she knew she couldn’t sleep alone, knowing that Oliver is right next door, probably thinking she’s disgusted with him.

Ever so quietly, she left her room and tiptoed to Oliver’s. She tried to be a ninja like him, but that was impossible. As soon as she put her hand on the handle, Oliver opened the door. She thought he was getting ready to go somewhere, but he said,

“I was hoping that was you. I heard someone get out of bed.”

“You have super hearing too?”

“No, I’m just aware of my surroundings. I didn’t think you were gonna come.”

“I can’t sleep without you. When you aren’t here, it takes me forever to fall asleep.”

“Good, come on. I’m tired.”

“Oliver?” she asked climbing in on her side.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“It was nothing.”

“And I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“I got myself into trouble again, and you hospitalized the man, and probably got charges pressed against you. And then for not coming here in the first place. I knew you probably would need comforting, as would I, but I gave you the impres-”

“No. You’re not going to apologize to me for that. None of that is your fault. After what happened tonight, it surprises me that you’re even here. Most woman would rather be alone. I can’t help but think about what would have happened if he didn’t give up? What if you weren’t strong enough to push him off? The things he could’ve done to you… that’s what I was thinking about when I was beating him up. If things went further than what they did Felicity, I would’ve killed him. I would’ve gotten a gun and I would’ve stalked outside his house until he came out and I would put a bullet in between his eyes. That was my first thought when you called, was that he raped you. I was heading to the weapons room until I understood in your voice that he didn’t. It’s scaring me how protective I’m getting over you. I’m willing to die and kill for you. Do you understand?”

“Thank you Oliver. Just remember one thing, you’re not the monster my father is. You have a good heart.”

“No I don’t. Just think of Tyler lying in that hospital bed.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“We don’t have too. Your father took care of it. Tyler was in a car accident. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

She sighed and snuggled closer to him, sleep engulfing her immediately. Sleep didn't come as easily for Oliver though. He kept thinking about that kid lying in the hospital because of him. Anatoli was mad Oliver was using his training on teenaged boys, until Oliver told him what happened. Then he was rewarded for it. What's worse is he doesn't even remember how it happened. What kind of monster was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some happiness so comment nice things, or mean things, whichever. I don't know if I want to hug or punch someone after tonights episode.


	6. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good old American homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialect in this and it's really just a filler chapter, though there is a pretty big announcement at the beginning from Anatoli. Any and all mistakes are mine.

By the end of the summer, Felicity had turned 16. She was eager to go to America with Oliver, but she was also sad to leave Karina behind. Getting out of here meant that she did not need to be escorted everywhere by guards and guns. She couldn’t wait to meet Thea and Tommy, and Laurel. She’s already met both of Oliver’s parents. 

It was a teary goodbye between her and Karina. Karina had been her mother for the past thirteen years. She was forever thankful for that woman. Felicity made a promise to call as often as possible and asked Karina to come visit her. Of course she said she would come when Anatoli came to visit them. 

With all of her bags packed, she headed out of her room. Only to be stopped by Oliver who took all of her bags from her. She had three carry-ons and one really big rolling suitcase, she was pretty sure she could fit in. 

They packed the car with their stuff. She hugged her father and Karina one last time. Her father told her to keep near Oliver at all times and to be careful. She promised she would. After a final hug from both of them, Oliver helped her into the car. He then went to shake Anatoli’s hand.

“You have one more training session then you have completed the training. You will come here next summer, and so will Felicity. Then you will go back to Starling City, but Felicity will stay here. Her final year will be spent being homeschooled and in her final training stage. You will not see her for a year. During that year, you must be established. You must take up a position in your father’s company, and eventually buy your own house. No women, Mr. Queen. You mustn’t be seen going out with another woman. Get all of your fun in while you can, because when Felicity returns to Starling City, you and Felicity will be married. Together you will take over the American branch and your father will finally step down and hand over the company and the position he holds, to you. Be ready Mr. Queen. This time goes by fast.”

“I’m the man suitable enough to marry Felicity.”

“Yes. I thought I should tell you before you get comfy with, what’s her name? Laurel?”

“I see.”

“Any threats to Felicity’s life must be taken out, and if Laurel is a threat to her, you must take her out.”

“I understand. I will break it off with Laurel.”

“You may not tell Felicity.”

“I don’t like lying to her.”

“You won’t be. You just won’t be telling her everything.”

“If I’m not allowed any women, is Felicity included with that?” 

“If you want a relationship with her, that’s fine with me. But she must remain pure until her wedding night. Bratva rules.”

 

Upon arriving in Starling City, Felicity was amazed. Everything just looked different. The people look friendlier, the skies look bluer, and the cars look faster. Felicity looks happier. She literally squealed with excitement as they passed Starling City Academy. Finally, a school where they all spoke English. She hated learning in Russian. She hated speaking Russian, it sounded too angry for her liking, and she was a happy person. 

They pulled up to the mansion and Felicity stared at it in awe. While the one in Russia was bigger, this one was nicer. Russia’s had a haunted look, and this one was like a castle. It was so beautiful. Felicity went to grab their bags, but staff came out to get it. Oliver rolled his eyes at her angered expression and grabbed her hand.

“Can we go to the park? Or the store? Oh! I know let’s go get a cheesesteak. I heard Americans had the best cheesesteaks!”

“I’m a little jetlagged Ms. Time-zones-don’t-faze-me-because-I’m-a-ball-of-energy.”

“Fine. Nap first then fun and excitement and adventure!” she said.

They were standing on the door step, maybe a little too close. He looked in her eyes and seen the excitement in them. There was no way he would be able to deny her of anything she wanted to do. 

“Deal.” 

She couldn’t stop herself, crashed into his arms and let out an excited squeak. As she pulled away, the door open and people yelled, “Surprise!”

Which made Felicity jump and yell, “Cheesesteak!” and Oliver start laughing. Neither of them noticed that Oliver’s arm was still wrapped securely around her waist, or that he pulled her closer to him when they yelled surprise, to protect her.

They walked in the house, with his arm still wrapped around her. First they went to his parents, who both hugged him and shook Felicity’s hand. Then they went to Thea, who was about 9. She hugged her brother and gave Felicity a toothy grin. If it can still be called that, because she was missing some teeth. Oliver found Tommy in the back chatting with a brunette, and a smaller blonde. He grinned when he watched Oliver walk towards them. The two women both looked at Oliver and Felicity, or more so the arm wrapped tightly around Felicity.

“Man, summer is just not the same without you.”

“I’m sure you’re getting along fine without me.”

“Oh, I am. I just need my wingman beside me when I throw my famous, ‘Tommy Merlyn Bikini Party’ because he’s gonna get me all the girls. Starting with this one. Hello, I’m Tommy. Tommy Merlyn.”

“Felicity, Smoak. Nice to meet you. What’s a Tommy Merlyn Bikini Party?”

“The best end of summer pool party in the history of the world. Are you going to be there?”

“Probably not. I’m not allowed out of Oliver’s sight. I have standards I need to live by. And I don’t own a bikini, there wasn’t much time for swimming in Russia.”

“You’re the Bratva Princess aren’t you?” Tommy asked with a smile.

“I guess, is that what they call me?”

“Getting your way and whatever you want, yeah, that’s what they call you.” The brunette one said. 

“Where do they hear these things from? I’m not even allowed to date, let alone get anything I want. What I want is to go to MIT. What I’m doing is studying under Raisa. Karina already taught me all she knows so now I learn from Raisa.”

“I knew those rumors weren’t true. Now, why don’t we go upstairs and have a proper homecoming?” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows at Felicity. 

“Off limits Merlyn.” Oliver warned his friend.

“You’re no fun. How could you have claimed her already?”

“Are we forgetting that I’m standing right here? Or is now that Ollie’s back with a Russian Princess totally change the fact that I’m his girlfriend?” 

“You’re Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel? The one you were telling me about?” Felicity turned to Oliver.

“Yeah, Laurel this is Felicity, Felicity, this is Laurel.”

“Nice to meet you. Oliver’s told me so much about you.” Felicity smiled at Laurel.

“You too.”

“I’m really not a Russian Princess. I’m from here. Or my mom was. She was born in Vegas. If I was from Russia, I’d be getting the Russian Branch of the Bratva. Not the American one.”

“Wait, Ollie I thought-”

“Anyone else hungry? Felicity, you need to go meet Raisa. She makes the best crab puffs in the world! And you love crab puffs.” Oliver said pushing Felicity into Raisa’s arms. 

“Oh, okay. Uhm, I’ll just go with her then. Don’t forget nap then excitement!” 

“I got it.” he said and watched her walk away. He turned back to his friends with a slightly panic look on his face, “Do not, under any circumstances, tell her that I’m getting the American branch of the Bratva. Do you all understand?”

“Why?” Laurel asked.

“That’s a conversation I need to have with you and everyone else at separate times. But starting with you right now. Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They walked outside with Laurel telling him about the law schools she applied too. She was excited to be a lawyer to the Bratva. 

“Listen to me carefully okay, and try not to get mad?”

“You’re sleeping with her aren’t you?”

“No. By Bratva Rules, she must remain pure until her wedding night, and then I will make love to her.”

“Okay, I believe… wait. What do you mean and then you will? What the hell Oliver?”

“My father and Anatoli have come to an agreement that Felicity and I will marry when she turns eighteen. She doesn’t know about it, so please do not tell her. That’s why she thinks she’s getting the American branch.”

“What about us? Ollie, did I mean anything to you? Did you know this whole time that you were going to have to get married to someone else? Just, leading me along?”

“Laurel, I told you before we got together that I was Bratva Captain and that-”

“And that at times you’ll have to put the brotherhood over me. I get that, what I’m asking is if you knew were going to be getting married to her before you asked me out? Before you pulled that Ollie charm on me?”

“I’m not good with relationships Laurel. I didn’t think we would last this long, but yes, I knew I was going to have to marry someone else, I just didn’t know I’d have to marry Felicity.”

“Well I hope you two make the perfect little family.” Laurel said bitterly. 

“There’s more.”

“Great!”

“You have to be as civil with her as possible, even if you don’t like her.”

“Why?”

“If Anatoli sees you as a threat to Felicity, then you’re a threat to the Bratva and we… eliminate our threats. You can’t betray family, you’re Bratva so you’re family. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Awesome. So I have to be nice to the girl, Ollie she’s a girl, who is going to steal my boyfriend or else I’m gonna die.”

“She’s not a bad person and, I know it doesn’t make things better, but she doesn’t know about this. She was really excited to me you and Tommy and Thea. If you give her a chance, you may like her.”

“Do you love her?”

“If you’re asking if I’m going to be miserable in the marriage, probably not. I get to marry my best friend, there has to be some benefits right?”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry Laurel. I didn’t think you would ever mean this much to me.”

“I should go and wrap my head around this. Maybe I’ll get over it one day.”

“My friendship is a never ending offer, if you know, you can handle it.”

“See you around Ollie.” She said and left him on the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters were fun to write.......................


	7. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluffiness  
> Oliver's thoughts  
> Moira's thoughts?
> 
> I'm really bad at summarizing chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine... enjoy

The Lance sisters were both part of the Bratva. Their father is the captain of the police force. He makes sure all Bratva business goes without being noticed and tries to make it as legal as possible. They were both going to be strong fighters one day. Sara picked up on the combat first, but do not underestimate Laurel. She was more on the justice side for Bratva. She’s going to law school and will be a wonderful lawyer one day, however, she can still take care of herself.

Oliver always thought he’d marry someone like Laurel. An important part of the Bratva, and smart too, but could easily be cheated on. He had no idea that he’d hold such a high position that requires him to marry Felicity. He knows that he won’t hate being married to Felicity, but he doesn’t know if he’ll enjoy being married. He’s not really a one woman type of man. He needs different women for different things. 

Laurel was great with the talking and advice, but she wasn’t what he was looking for in bed. Sara, Laurel’s sister, was great in bed, but couldn’t hold a good conversation with him. McKenna was a great cook, with a boring personality. Helena… Helena was a bad girlfriend that didn’t last long.

So he needed to get different things from different woman. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what Felicity would offer out of a relationship with her. Obviously conversation wouldn’t be a problem. She could talk forever and he wouldn’t mind it. He would listen intently as she went on and on, even if none of it made any sense to him. 

Then he started to think about all those summers in Russia. He knew exactly what Felicity would give him. Comfort. Hope. Smiles. She’ll understand him. Support. Fun times. Serious times. Trust. Friendship. But that was the thing. Could they turn their friendship into a romantic relationship?

He’s afraid of hurting her. He’s told her stories of how he cheated on a few of his girlfriends, how will she react to finding out she will become his wife? Could he be faithful to her? Sure he loves her, she’s his best friend, but will she give him everything he’s looking for?

“Hey Oliver, everyone’s leaving. I didn’t realize it, but I’m looking forward towards that nap I was promised.”

“Yeah. I just have to talk to Sara and Tommy about something real quick. Why don’t you go up and I’ll meet you in a second?”

“Sure. You’re okay right? You’re not mad at me for something? I wasn’t rude towards Laurel was I? I can go apologize!”

“No, you weren’t rude to her,” he smiled at her, “I’m just jetlagged.”

“Right, of course. I’ll see you upstairs then.” She smiled at him then had Thea show her the way to her room.

Oliver pulled Sara and Tommy aside and told them the things he told Laurel. They were a bit more understanding, especially since he and Sara broke things off, deciding it was better they remain friends. Tommy promised not to proceed Felicity. He knew the limitations and seriousness in the Bratva rules. Tommy’s father was also in the Bratva, though not a high ranking captain, Malcolm Merlyn was still a captain. Oliver said goodbye to them and headed for his bedroom.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you and my brother going to get married?”

“No, Thea. We’re just really good friends. What makes you think we’re getting married?”

“Well, he had his arm around you when you guys came in, and he’s always smiling when he is around you.”

“Yeah, cause he’s my best friend in the entire world.”

“Oh. I think you two should get married. Just so you can be my big sister.” Felicity smiled at the little girl’s instant liking towards her, and also her memory of wanting to be Thea’s big brother.

“We don’t have to be married for that. I’ll always be your big sister Thea.”

“Really? You promise?”

“I pinky swear. If you ever need anything, you can call me.”

“How are my two favorite women doing?” Oliver asked coming into Felicity’s guest room.

“Me and Felicity are sisters now.”

“That’s awesome. Hey Speedy, we’re a little tired. Would you mind letting us take a nap? When we wake up I’m gonna show Felicity around Starling City, you’re invited to come.”

“Okay! See you guys in a little!” Thea said and bounced out of the room.

“I’m so tired.” Felicity said mid-yawn.

“Me too, come on.” Oliver held out his hand for her to take, and take she did. “You seriously didn’t think I’d let you sleep in that bed without me, right?”

“Where are we going?”

“My room. I’m three rooms down. I requested the room right next to me, but that room is being redecorated.”

“You’re going to let me sleep in your bed?”

“Of course.”

“Where do you two think you’re going?” a powerful voice asked, making Felicity jump beside Oliver, they turned around and looked into the eyes of Moira Queen.

“To take a nap.” Oliver said. 

“In your room? Together?” 

“Yes mom, we do this all the time in Russia. Felicity always sleeps in my bed.”

“Not here, she doesn’t.”

“Go in there, I’ll be right in.” Oliver told Felicity. 

“I can go back to my room if it’s a problem.” Felicity offered.

Moira opened her mouth to tell her that it was, but Oliver told her it wasn’t a problem and opened his door for her. She stepped inside and looked around. She didn’t know what to expect when she stepped inside Oliver’s room. But it was normal. There were a few pictures on a desk, but it didn’t seem like it was his personal space. Maybe he has somewhere else he calls his own space. Maybe he really just sleeps here. 

 

“What do you think you are doing, Oliver? You are only seventeen and that girl is hardly sixteen. You cannot share a bed with her.”

“Mom, we’re just sleeping. I know it’s hard to believe with my track record, but as a Bratva woman, you should know the rules. Besides, Anatoli let us, and he’s stricter than you.”

“What about Laurel? She probably wouldn’t be comfortable with this.”

“I broke up with Laurel tonight mom. If I’m going to marry Felicity, then I don’t want to risk falling in love with someone else.”

“I thought you already loved her.”

“No mom. We’ve only been going out for a couple of months. Listen, we’re both really tired from the flight. Felicity won’t be able to sleep unless she’s in my bed, can we please not argue about this? I will not be having sex with her.”

“Fine. Just know that I’m not happy about your choices lately.” Moira said and walked away. 

Oliver sighed. He knew his mother wanted him to end up with Laurel. She thought that Laurel was a good fit for him because she was stable. Laurel was going to be going places within the Bratva because she was smart and in training to be one of the best lawyers there is. Moira wanted her son to be with someone who was strong and could potentially be as powerful as Oliver. 

 

She was heartbroken the day Robert came home and told her that Oliver was going to be getting married to Anatoli’s daughter. She didn’t even know he had daughter. Why did it have to be her son that the girl had to marry? Surely there were other, more suitable men out there for the princess.  
She heard the stories, about the young girl being all bratty and having to have her way. There were many rumors about the young girl going around. Moira has heard them all. Then her son came back and told her he couldn’t wait to go back next summer to see Felicity. She asked him many times what she was like, and each time he told her different things.

“She’s really smart mom!”

“She’s really funny mom!”

“She’s really nice mom!”

“She’s really creative mom!”

“She talks a lot, but I could listen forever!”

“She’s kind of cute mom! Don’t tell Tommy I think a girl is cute, I’ll never hear the end of it.” before the pair developed a strong desire to be with women.

Then, just last summer, when Oliver was more grown and had a better understanding of people, she asked again. 

“Mom, she’s the type of person you will do anything to make smile because her smile makes you feel better. Then you feel even better because you’re the reason she’s smiling in the first place. I know you heard the rumors about her, but they’re not true. Felicity has rules she has to live by and Anatoli has her on a leash. She doesn’t think like most girls think. She cares about the Bratva, as she was raised too. She doesn’t have sympathy for people who betray the Bratva, as she was taught they deserve it. But she never fails to put a smile on the face of some of the world’s most dangerous men. She’s not a brat or a bad person. She’s just Felicity.”

She didn’t want to believe her son, because she had just introduced him to Laurel. She was hoping that he’d fall in love with Laurel and Anatoli would have a change of heart, and find someone else for Felicity to marry. Laurel was the perfect woman for Oliver, she was smart, beautiful, and strong. Everything Oliver wants in a woman, or everything Moira wants Oliver to want in a woman. 

Felicity was unknown territory. She was dangerous and unpredictable. Moira didn’t know Felicity and she most defiantly didn’t like the fact that they’ve been sleeping in the same bed this whole time. What kind of place was the Bratva mansion? To allow two children to sleep together was absurd. Was Anatoli insane? 

Moira did notice that, for months after Oliver is back from Russia, he has trouble sleeping. Was that the reason? Because he didn’t have Felicity to sleep next to him at night? This was insane and she wanted to put an end to it. She would talk to Robert in the morning.

Oliver walked into his room to find Felicity pacing. She seemed lost in her own world, and didn’t even hear him come in which he’ll have to work on with her. She should be aware of her surroundings. There’s no possible reason she shouldn’t have heard him enter, even if she’s lost in her own world. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She recovered, then her mouth started moving. 

“Your mom hates me now doesn’t she? I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you and went straight to my room. Now she’s probably going to poison my food or push me down the steps. I really wanted her to like me. Especially if I’m going to be a groomsmen at your wedding, because let’s face it, your wife probably won’t let me be a bridesmaid and I have to be in your wedding, or I’m gonna be pissed. But she’s just gonna glare at me the entire wedding and probably convince your wife to hate me and then we’ll probably never see each other and then you’ll probably have to choose between me and your wife and then I’ll never see you because you’ll choose your wife because you guys need to have babies and then I won’t be able to ask you questions on how to run the American branch or complain too if I hate my husband. And then I won’t be able to be god mother of your children and then I’ll probably have a couple of my own and then have to get cats, I don’t even like cats, I’m allergic and-”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down and take a deep breath.” He said.

He probably should have stopped her sooner and not let her get this worked up, but it was adorable. How did her brain think of all that? 

“First thing, she doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know you. Second thing, of course you’re going to be in my wedding. Maybe not the position you’re hoping for, but you’re definitely going to be there. Third thing, she won’t be able to convince my future wife to hate you because I’ll always make sure to tell her that you’re an amazing person. I probably won’t have god parents to my children, but you will still be an important, very, very, very, important part of their lives. I will always be there for you, no matter what questions you have, I’ll always be there to help you and guide you, just like you will always be there to remind me that I’m still human. I hope you won’t hate your husband, because I know he’s going to love you and you’re going to be the most important person in his life. And I promise you, no matter what, under any given circumstances, will I ever, let you get a cat. No cats will be purchased by you.”

“I will get her to like me by the end of my time here.”

“I’ll do my best to help. Now, shoes off and get into bed with me little missy.”

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances,” She said, and he swore he gave himself whiplash as he turned to watch her go a shade of pink, “very platonic circumstances.”

Oliver let out a huff of air, which she took as a laugh, and climbed into bed. She took a little time gathering herself before climbing in after him. She was sleeping in a matter of seconds, Oliver watched her sleep for a few minutes. He wouldn’t mind if her face was the last face he saw when he went to sleep, and the first one he sees when he wakes up. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked writing this chapter because of Oliver's thoughts in all of his women, then his thoughts on Felicity. And i have a habit of making Moira the evil person for some reason, probably because of the little fight she and Felicity had on the show.


	8. Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard morning and lonely adventures!!

Turns out they were way more tired than they thought. They didn’t wake up until morning, of the next day. It was bright and early as Felicity opened her eyes. She didn’t want to wake up yet, but there was an annoying beeping going off, that Oliver had decided to ignore. He had to have ignored it because now, the tiniest creeks in the floorboards wake him up. Or he was really exhausted from flying. Either way, he forgot about an alarm clock that was still set for six in the morning. 

Felicity sighed and reached next to her to turn it off. Her hand was met with solid tabled. She looked around and found the offending object on his night table. She tried to just reach over him, but he was a mountain of a man, and she was short. She shifted in bed, moving closer to him, but she still couldn’t reach it. Being Felicity, and sort of lazy and filled with brilliant ideas, she decided to just climb over him, instead of getting out of bed to turn the evil noise off. 

She moved again. Her one knee met the other side of Oliver, as she was now straddling him. Which was when Oliver’s hand shot out and hit the button, stopping the noise. She made a move to get off of him, but his hands went to her thighs, and slowly moved up them. Felicity looked at him. His eyes were still full of sleep.

He was dazed and confused. He likes waking up with beautiful women on top of him, a little too much. Felicity let out a small squeak, as she felt him growing under her. The squeak seemed to trigger him out of his sleepy haze, and his eye grew wide. 

Felicity shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable of the heated look he was giving her.

“What are you doing?” He asked, and Felicity shivered. 

Of course he would have sexy morning voice. Of course it would sound sexy, being all deep and a little raspy. Of course it would turn her on like she’s never felt before. 

“I was… I mean… the beeping… you’re really big.” She slammed her eyes shut, squirming, and Oliver let out a small groan. Which got Felicity started.

“I mean, I was trying to turn off the alarm clock and I was in a pillow of warmth and didn’t want to get out of bed and I tried reaching over you, but you’re a big person, I’m talking body wise, though now I know it can… I’m not going to finish that thought, anyway I decided that climbing over you would be the best way to go about this and so I tried but then you woke up and I was on you and then, well you know the rest.”

Her eyes kept going back to the bulge in the blanket. It was a nice size bulge. He was obviously well off in that department. She licked her lips and her eyes flashed to his. He was watching her with so much intensity and so much heat, Felicity felt like she was melting. Surely there would be a puddle of Felicity by the end of this. 

Oliver is a horny seventeen year old. He’s haven’t had sex since the day before he left for Russia that summer, and he knew he was almost at his limit. He wanted it and he wanted it with Felicity. How could he not wake up with her straddling him like that and not want her? She was a beautiful girl. 

She licked her lips again, this time biting down on her bottom lip. Oliver let out a groan, and closed his eyes. Then he felt her moving. She was shifting on him, obviously innocent moves, that were driving him insane. He grabbed her hips and forced her still. With his hands on her hips, he sat up, groaning at the slight friction it created between them. He then picked her up and placed her on the space next to him. It was now her fault this erection wasn’t going to go away on its own. 

“Can you get out? I’m not kicking you out, I just… need to do something with this.” He mumbled embarrassingly.

“Right. Of course. I’ll leave. I don’t wanna rub off on the wrong way, wow, not a great thing to say right now. Okay. I’m just gonna go take a shower. Alone. Not with you, why would I want to take a shower with you?”

“Not helping.”

“Right, I’m done. I’m leaving now.”

She scrambled out of bed, her foot getting tangled in the sheets. She fell, but got up quickly and dashed out of the room. He doesn’t know how, or why, but that turned him on even more. He let out a frustrated sigh, then went to take the coldest shower of his life. 

Felicity didn’t stop running until she was safely in her room. How did that happen? How could that have happened? Right. It was morning, he was a little confused, he’s not attracted to Felicity. It was just a case of morning wood. Very firm morning wood that was deliciously pressed against her. Why did it affect her that much? 

Her shower was much shorter than Oliver’s. She put on a bright sundress, with white Vans. She left her hair down, and slightly curly. After applying her makeup, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Thea was at the table, with a huge stack of pancakes in front of her. She smiled at the girl and sat down next to her.

“Good morning Thea.”

“You guys never came and got me last night!” 

“I know, we were so tired, we didn’t even go. We’re going today though. Want to come with us?”

“I have dance class.”

“I’m sorry. We’ll watch a movie or something tonight okay?”

“I get to pick it!”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.”

“What’s a good deal?” Oliver asked coming into the room.

“I get to pick the movie we watch tonight because you guys slept for the whole night.”

“I guess that’s fair. I’ll see you guys around.” 

“Wait, you’re not going to show me the city?”

“I have plans today. You should probably start your training with Raisa anyway. She’s a wise woman, much to learn from her. See ya.” He said and was out of the mansion before Felicity could blink. 

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you okay?” Thea asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I have to go get ready for dance. See you tonight Felicity!” 

“Can’t wait.”

Thea bounced up the stairs, leaving Felicity at the dining room table. She was a little confused at Oliver’s behavior. Maybe she shouldn’t have climbed him this morning. She wouldn’t have, if she had known he was going to give her the cold shoulder.

“Are you alright dear?” a deep voice made her jump.

“Oh, Mr. Queen, you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in. I guess that’s part of Bratva because I never hear Oliver.”

“Yes, you do get trained that way. Are you okay? You look a little down.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just going to go on a walk around the city. See some sights, find the best coffee shops, you know, normal tourist stuff.”

“Okay. Be careful, make sure Oliver watches over you.” He said.

“That might be hard considering he already left.” She said. 

She didn’t know he already walked out of the room. He really was good at being stealthy. She sighed and went to find Raisa. She asked the woman how to get a ride into the city, since they were pretty far from it. Raisa had a car brought around for her. 

Felicity told the driver that she just needed a ride to the city and that she’ll call when she’s ready to come home. The driver nodded and drove her. She asked him to drop her off at his favorite coffee shop, bought him a coffee and sent him back to the mansion. She wasn’t a fan of this place.

She looked around. There were people buzzing around her, lost in their own worlds, worrying about their problems. She picked a direction and started walking that way. Anatoli would have a fit if he found out she was out here on her own. He would be pissed at Oliver too. Oliver wasn’t allowed to leave her unattended. Which she really hated. She was sixteen. She should be allowed to go off on her own. 

 

“Robert I need to speak to you, in your office please.”

“Yes dear?”

“I do not like how close Oliver and Felicity are getting.”

“Honey, they’re going to be married. They need to be close.”

“But they’re sleeping. In the same bed. That’s absurd.”

“Not really. When I was married off to you, it was awkward sleeping together for the first couple months, really. They want this to be as natural as an arranged marriage can be. If Oliver and Felicity want to sleep in the same bed, then we will allow it. It’s not like she can get pregnant.”

“They are children Robert!” 

“They are betrothed. The more comfortable they are together, the easier their wedded life will be. You’re thinking too much into this.”

“Why did it have to be her, of all people?”

“What are you talking about? Felicity is a lovely girl. She has a kind, gentle heart, and she clearly cares for Oliver.”

“Well so does Laurel.”

“God damn it Moira, will you get over that? Oliver and Laurel will not have a future together! You must end this nonsense and get used to the idea of Felicity. She’s going to be around for a long time, whether you like it or not. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to the office.” He said and left Moira there, steaming. 

Why can’t Robert see that Felicity and Oliver are doomed for failure? Why is she the only one who sees it? There is no version of this that ends in happiness for the both of them. She will stop this wedding, and send Felicity back to Russia where she belongs.

 

She passed so many stores she couldn’t wait to go shopping in. Her main goal for today was to try out all the coffee shops and find the best one. She would stop locals and ask them their favorite spots to get coffee. There were a lot of coffee shops in Starling, and she tried about half of them. She was all hyped up on coffee and knew she would have to take another day, because if she had anymore coffee, she her heart would probably explode. 

She was hungry though. She looked around, trying to decide what she was in the mood for. She found a burger place, Big Belly Burger, and liked the name of it. She walked inside and her nose was assaulted with the best smell. She sat down at a table and looked over a menu.

She just got a simple cheese burger, fries and a chocolate shake. It was the best burger, fries and shake she’s ever had in her entire life. She was defiantly going to come here more. When she walked out of the place, she picked another direction and started walking. 

She was pretty sure she toured the whole city. She loved it here. She found Oliver’s company, or his fathers. She found Tommy’s father’s company. She found the school again, and even Thea’s dance studio. She couldn’t wait until she got to move here permanently. 

She was wondering around, and immediately felt the air around her change. She was no longer in the city. Well she was, just not the good part of it. This part looked rundown, dirty. This was obviously the poor part of town. No one would want to come here voluntarily. Not even the people looked nice. 

This wasn’t okay. She was scared, and lost. She didn’t know how to get out of here. It was like she was walking in circles. People started to notice too, she was starting to stand out. She started panicking. She just wanted to get out of this freaky place. It didn’t help that she forgot her phone at home, and all the payphones seemed to be broken. She was going to ask one of the people to borrow their phone, but they all glared at her. They knew she didn’t belong in this part of town and they didn’t want her here. 

So she kept walking. This wasn’t going good. She didn’t think she was out there for too long, until the sun started to go down. If she thought this part was scary during the day, it was terrifying at night. The people now started cat-calling at her, whistling and making inappropriate comments. Surely someone had to come look for her eventually.

 

Oliver walked back into the mansion around eight o’clock. He went to the movie room, expecting to find Felicity and Thea in there, only to find Thea. He sat next to her.

“Where’s Felicity?”

“She isn’t with you?”

“No. She’s not with you?”

“No.”

“Damn it.” he said and stormed out of the movie room.

He found Raisa in the kitchen and looked around. Felicity wasn’t with her anymore.

“Did you and Ms. Felicity enjoy the city? Was she excited?” Raisa asked.

“What are you talking about? I told her to stay with you.”

“She had me bring her a car around this morning. Last night she told me you were showing her the city, I just assumed you were going with her today. She never came home.”

“She’s still out there!?” Oliver yelled, making Raisa jump.

“Ollie, is everything okay?” Thea asked coming into the kitchen.

“Not now Speedy.” 

He got out his phone and called her. He heard it ringing and found her phone on the table, in the spot she was sitting at this morning. She forgot her phone and didn’t have any way of calling him. He ran a hand through his hair and asked Raisa to have another car be brought around.

If he knew her as well as he thought he did, he knew she’d explore the entire city. He knew she would somehow have made it to the Glades, and was probably, hopefully, still there. He told the driver to step on it. The Glades wasn’t the place for someone like Felicity to be at all, let alone at night. 

He told his driver to drive around to look for her, he was going to get out and search. He was going to make her a ‘if lost return to Oliver Queen’ shirt. Especially because she’s a curious girl. He was stupid this morning. He knew he shouldn’t have been embarrassed about it, but he was. He let Felicity see the raw desire he had for her. He let his guard down, and something else went up. He couldn’t do that to her, he wasn’t good right now. He still needs to get better.

He’s searched every nook and cranny in the Glades but still couldn’t find her. Maybe he doesn’t know her as well as he thought. Maybe she was still wandering around Starling City. He pulled out his phone to call the driver back, but then he heard a voice. Not any voice, his favorite voice.

“This is all your fault Felicity. If you just waited, then surely Oliver would forgive you and he would show you around. But no, you had to go a climb him. How come no one has ever taught me that it is not okay to be climbing people? Even if he is like rock solid, it does not give you the right to climb him Felicity.”

“Felicity?” he spun around and found her. 

He took in her appearance, searching for any harm done to her. She got lucky that none of the thugs in the glade approached her. Besides a small scrape on her knee, she looked unharmed, and even a little sun burnt. He closed the small distance between them and pulled her to his chest. With her closer, he could tell that she had been crying, and holding her, he felt the small tremble shaking her body.

“You scared me. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I just, really wanted to see the city and I thought that you were angry at me, for, you know, climbing you this morning, and that you need some space, so I decided to just wonder around, but then I realized I forgot my phone. And the worst part is, I didn’t even find the best coffee shop in this town.”

“It’s my fault Felicity. I knew you really wanted to see the city but I was embarrassed about this morning so I avoided you. I should know better than to be embarrassed when it comes to you. But I was a stubborn ass. I promise you tomorrow, that I will take you to the best coffee shop in the city.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s get home. Thea is waiting for movie night. She’s picked out Snow White. She’s her favorite princess.”

“I’m more of a Sleeping Beauty person.”

“I pick you. You’re my favorite princess.” He said and tucked her under his arm.

Felicity fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie, with her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder. She had an exhausting day, and she must’ve dropped at leave fifteen pounds with all that walking around. When the movie was over, Thea had fallen asleep on his arm, since she was tiny and couldn’t reach his shoulder. 

Very carefully, he untangled himself from Felicity and Thea. He scooped Thea in his arms, like she was nothing. The girl was only ten and was all skin and bone. He carried Thea to her room and tucked her in. after a kiss to her head, he went back down to get Felicity. She obviously weighed more than Thea, but he still picked her up with ease. He carried her up to his room and placed her in bed. After changing, he climbed in next to her and fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up, she was still asleep, and his erection was pressed against her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. the next one might not be up for a while because it's Tommy's party and i literally started writing it like two days ago because i forgot about it, so i had to make it in a way so it flowed with the rest of the story. it's an interesting party too! Any way, i am blown away by all the good reviews you guys are giving this story and i love you all for it. i wasnt expecting it to be this successful so thank you :)


	9. Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's on the longer side. i could've broken Tommy's party up into two chapters but i decided to just give it to you all at once. enjoy, sorry for any errors :)

“Do you want to come to a party with me?”

“I never been to a party before!”

“If you come with me, you have to stick by my side the entire night. No wandering off on your own. These people at the party will eat up your innocence.”

“Okay. Is this that bikini party your friend Tommy was talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re going to need to go shopping. I don’t have one of those!!”

“I’ll let Sara and Laurel take you shopping. That’s not really my department. But I have to go to the mall with Tommy anyway, to get things for the party, so while we’re getting that, Laurel and Sara can take you shopping.”

“Sara was the blonde one right? All tiny but scary looking?”

“She’s just protective.”

“I guess all Bratva is protective.”

“Well, come on. They’re meeting us there.”

He let her play with the radio on the car ride to the mall. Usually he just listens to the station playing today’s hits, but he let her switch the stations and comment on the song playing. The littlest things keep her content.

“Hey Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“Can we not mention this bikini party to your father? He would kill me, and probably Tommy.”

“If he would be against it, should I even go?”

“Yes. You’re father wants you to have a normal American teenage experience here, and parties are a part of that.”

“Okay. Maybe I won’t wear a bikini then. There’s one pieces out there right?”

“Tommy won’t let any females in without a bikini. It’s his rules.”

“Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, you’ll have to play babysitter all night and that’s not fun at a party.”

“You’re coming with me, we’re going to have a great time, and your father will not be hearing about it.”

“If you insist.” She said as he pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

They made their way towards the food court, where Tommy, and Sara, were already waiting.

“This place is bigger than the one in Russia!”

“There’s more stores here too. Different ones. You’ll be lost.”

“We’re totally going to have to go on a shopping spree before school starts.”

“I’ll add it to the schedule.”

“How is my favorite Russian Princess?” Tommy smiled as Oliver and Felicity got close enough.

“I’m fine, though I don’t like people calling me that.”

“I was actually talking to Oliver, but that information is being stored as we speak.” He sent her an even more charming smile.

“Tommy.” Oliver warned.

“I’m just having fun, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Ollie here tells me you don’t have a bikini for my party. I’ll be glad to help you with that. Maybe set up a runway, see through curtain to make sure you’re putting it on the right way, a strip tease.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you how it goes.” Sara chimed in from behind.

“You being lesbian just makes the thoughts better. Hot, steamy, girl on girl, Tommy in the middle-”

“We’re leaving.” Sara said pulling Felicity away from Tommy.

“Sara, wait a second.” Oliver said, jogging to meet them.

“What?”

“Keep her safe. And don’t go slutty. Keep it as simple as possible. I don’t need to be kicking everyone’s ass for touching her.”

“Her, is standing right here.”

“Felicity, this is important. American guys are pigs and will stop at nothing to get you in bed with them. Believe me.”

“I always believe you. We won’t pick something crazy, I promise. It’ll be nice and simple.”

“No strings.”

“Got it. Now go make sure Tommy doesn’t buy blow-up dolls again. Last year was almost a disaster.” Sara said.

Oliver nodded and watched Sara take Felicity towards the stores. Felicity always like shopping so she figured this would be a fun experience, however, Sara was intimidating. She probably hated Felicity for something, probably because of Oliver and the whole Laurel thing. But that wasn’t her fault. It’s not like she purposely wanted to hurt Laurel’s feelings. Felicity would never intentionally hurt someone’s feelings.

“So, you’re a lesbian. That’s nice. I don’t know any personally, but I heard they’re all pretty nice. You’re pretty so I bet girls fall at your feet. If it helps, if I, you know, swung that way, I would totally do you. Of course we’d have to be married because I can’t just sleep with anyone. For the woman, the marriage is the most important thing, so sex is a big deal. A pure, virgin woman is showing her man that there will never be anyone else but him. It shows her loyalty to him and their marriage. Since the Bratva is a man’s world, it’s a little sexist but since, you know, the man can sleep around and the girl cant. Like I said, it’s sexist, but it’s the rules. Anyway, like I was saying. I would totally sleep with you.” Felicity smiled.

“You’re cute.” Sara said as she ushered Felicity into Victoria Secret. 

This Victoria Secret was biggest she’s ever seen. Sara walked them over to the bathing suit section, before turning around and looking at her suspiciously. 

“What?”

“We’re going to need to get your sizes measured.”

“Sara, it’s always nice to see you here. Buying something sexy for me?” a new feminine voice said.

“Nyssa!” Sara beamed at the dark haired, intimidating woman standing in front of her. 

“Who is this?”

“This is Ollie’s friend Felicity. Felicity, this is Nyssa. My girlfriend.”

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you! I was just telling Sara-”

“No, Nyssa doesn’t want to hear that. She has a tendency to ramble.”

“Are you shopping for Oliver? This isn’t really his section. He prefers the lingerie, not the bikinis.”

“She needs a swim suit for Tommy’s party.”

“One that will drive Oliver wild? Let’s measure you.” 

Felicity stood still as Nyssa measured her and started picking out tiny straps of cloth. Felicity looked at the clothes handed to her. There was no way these were going to cover her up. Sara finally caught up to Nyssa’s persistent shopping and told her,

“She needs something that’s not too slutty babe. Ollie doesn’t want anyone lingering for too long.”

“Then bringing an exquisite girl to a bikini party isn’t the way to go. He should know, people are going to look but it’s how you claim them to keep unwanted hands away. No one has even tried for you since I claimed you as mine. Besides that Merlyn character, but he is a pig of a man. Here, try this one. It’s not promiscuous, but it leaves room for imagination, and the color matches the fire I can see in you.”

“Thank you, I think.” Felicity said.

Nyssa handed her a frilly top that was a deep red, with matching bottoms. It was one of those bikinis that looked sinfully innocent. 

“I’m not sure that’s what Ollie had in mind.”

“Sara, she is getting that one. She’ll blow Oliver’s mind in that piece. Now, on to you.”

“I have one.”

“I have one for you.” 

“Behave Nyssa. Felicity’s here.”

“Alright. Anything else I can help you with?”

“No thank you.”

After they were checked out and Nyssa giving Sara a quick kiss, Sara texted Oliver, asking him where they were. When she got a reply, they headed for that direction. 

“Nyssa is pretty. I’d-”

“You’d do her too? That’s nice to know. I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear that.” Sara teased.

“I was just trying to be nice. I can’t control what my mouth does.”

“Hopefully wonderful things. In the bed room. Around a certain body party.” She heard Tommy before she saw him and she wondered how many times she will embarrass herself in front of him today. 

“You’ll never know what that mouth is capable of Merlyn.” Sara said. 

“A man can dream.”

“You took her to Victoria Secret? I said plain and simple.”

“I didn’t want to take her to Walmart!” 

“So you take her to a lingerie store?”

“Nyssa was nice. She picked it out actually.”

“Really. Do I see a threesome in the future?” Tommy smirked.

“Felicity, you’re going to have to return that and I’ll take you to buy one somewhere else.”

“But I like this one!”

“Nyssa said that, people are going to look, it’s how you claim her that’s going to keep unwanted hands away. Besides Merlyn because he’s a pig of a man.” Felicity said, causing Sara to let out a laugh and Tommy to grin even wider.

“That woman loves me.”

“Felicity…”

“Please? I’m going to be with you the entire time right? Why would anyone come up to me anyway?”

“Fine.”

 

After the mall, they went to Tommy’s place to set up. The Merlyn Manor was huge. This didn’t feel like a home though. There was a lot of tension in the house and Felicity didn’t know why. Just then, a dark haired man came down the steps with a suitcase in his hand. He looked at Tommy, Felicity could tell it was his father, but there was nothing in his eyes that showed any love whatsoever. 

“Thomas. I will be back next week. I have a meeting with Anatoli in Russia about Merlyn Global.”

“Alright.”

“It’s good to see you Oliver. I guess this is your flavor of the week.”

“Not really. Mr. Merlyn, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, that’s Malcom Merlyn. Tommy’s dad.”

“You’re going to see my dad? Tell him I said hi!”

“So you’re the princess I heard so much about.” He glanced between Oliver and Felicity.

“Apparently.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak. I must be off now, come by for dinner sometime.”

“Will do!” Felicity smiled.

When the man was gone, then tension left with him. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the look Oliver gave her shut her up. Tommy acted like the whole thing didn’t even happen as he headed towards the backyard. 

“The theme is still the same. Luau. Let’s make this place look festive.”

“The tiki bar is still your best investment ever.” Oliver said. 

“I got some tiki torches and lei’s and grass skirts, short skirts that is. The bar is fully stocked and the bartender will be here at-”

“Merlyn, you know I’m not the partying type. So I fired your bartender and I will replace him. You know I’m the best. Besides, Nyssa is going to help me and we don’t charge as much.” Sara said. 

“Let’s get started then!” Tommy said.

They decorated his entire back yard, with the help of his house staff, whom he gave the rest of the day off. The place was looking decent, so Tommy sent everyone on their way to get ready. Felicity followed Oliver to his car, he opened the door for her and she slid in. 

After an awkwardly silent car ride home, Felicity was confused. Oliver’s mood has changed. He seemed angry now. She silently followed him inside the house and up to his room. He, however, was surprised to see her following him. He was going to be getting changed into his swim trunks, as she should start getting ready. 

“Felicity, I can’t change with you in here.”

“I think I’m just going to stay home tonight.”

“Why? You just got a bikini for it. Like you said, there’s no time for swimming in Russia. Now might be the only time you wear it.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to force you into playing babysitter tonight. If I go, you will. So you can go have fun and I will hack into something here.”

“I want you to come Felicity. I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.”

“Still-”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are going to go get changed, and you are going to go to this party with me, even if I have to change you myself. But I think you should just save us both the trouble and embarrassment.”

“You’re not going to get mad at me?”

“I could never get mad at you.”

“Okay.” 

When they were both ready, a white dress covering Felicity, they headed back to Tommy’s house. They weren’t even gone for an hour, and the place was already packed. Tommy throws the best parties, so there’s no surprise there. Oliver pulled into the garage, where Tommy gave him access too since his car is too expensive to park on the street, and then turned off the car.

“Do not accept anything from anyone except me, Tommy, Nyssa, and Sara. People get drugged at parties like this.”

“Okay.”

“If you start to feel weird, let me know. I’ll help you.”

“Always.”

“And don’t let anyone feel you up.”

“Never.”

“And please know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you. You know that, right?”

“I do.”

“We’re going to have fun and no one will be able to get you or take advantage of you.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Of course Oliver’s plan was shot to hell the moment Tommy spotted Felicity still wearing the white dress. He marched over to them and literally stripped her from it, throwing it somewhere behind him. He then placed a colorful flower lei around her neck. Tommy is quick with ladies, so Oliver hardly had time to stop him. 

He glared at Tommy as he inappropriately talked to Felicity. When Felicity laughed, Oliver’s eyes shot to her. Which was a huge mistake because he felt his mouth go dry. She looked like the most innocent person in the room, also looking a little bit sinful. There was no way a bikini like that should be worn by a person like her. It was a bad idea bringing her here. 

“Let’s get you a drink Smoak.” Tommy snaked his arm around Felicity’s waist. 

“Okay.” She allowed him to lead her to the bar. 

Oliver followed for a little, eyes glued to Felicity’s perfect ass. He dreams about palming her ass, and kneading it, slapping it. Her ass does dirty things to his mind. It doesn’t help that while they’re sleeping, or while she’s sleeping, she’ll snuggle back into him, her ass rubbing against him in the most deliciously painful way. One night, he had to get out of bed to handle himself. Don’t get him started on the day he woke up with her on top of him. He thought he was dreaming, which is why it got as bad as it did. When he realized it wasn’t, he was so embarrassed he let his desire for her show, and she could feel it. 

He knows this thing, whatever it was, with Felicity was getting dangerous. He finds himself masturbating to her, and when he’s with another woman, he fantasizes it’s her. He was well aware of how attracted to Felicity he was. He knew it was growing out of control and he needed to regain control of the whole situation. 

Then Tommy turned around and sent him a wink. This was all a game to Merlyn. Merlyn was going down. Sure, Tommy can charm the pants off of anyone, literally, but so could Oliver. Out of the two of them, Oliver was the better charmer anyway. Felicity isn’t going to know what hit her.

“So Felicity, this game is called beer pong. You just have to get the ball into the cups. If the other team gets the balls in your cup, you chug the cup.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to play against me? I have my partner here, Laurel, she’s a champ. You’ll just need a partner. I wouldn’t pick Ollie though, he’s bad at this game.”

“All lies Merlyn. We both know I can kick your ass at anything anytime anywhere.”

“Really now?” Merlyn lifted an eyebrow, clearly accepting his challenge.

“Really. Can I be your partner Felicity?” 

“Of course. You should know though, I’ve never played this before.”

“I’m good enough for the both of us, baby, you don’t need to be good.”

“It’s settled then. You two can go first.”

“I’ll throw first, you know, so you can just follow my example.”

True to his word, Oliver was great at beer pong. His first throw, and the ball when in the cup. Merlyn mocked him and chugged the beer. Then it was Felicity’s turn. She wasn’t horrible. Her ball hit the rim of the cup and bounced on the table. 

Their game went back and forth for a while. Laurel only made one cup, so Felicity only had to drink one. Oliver and Tommy were going back and forth for a while. Felicity had shocked herself when she managed to get three in. She hugged Oliver every time the ball went in. 

Each side now stood with one cup left. The rules their playing, each person on the team has to make it in, in order for them to win. Oliver sinks his every time, it’s Felicity who keeps missing. Same goes with Laurel and Tommy. 

“Hey,” Oliver whispered to her.

“What?”

“Just relax okay. It’s only a game.”

“Really? Here I thought we were testing your masculinity.”

“You’re funny, kinda cute too. No, really cute. Hot actually.”

“I think the alcohol is starting to affect you there bud.”

“No, just you.”

“Really?”

“Alright love birds. Are you going to throw the ball or not?”

“I just figured you weren’t ready to lose yet Merlyn. Just trying to extend the game.”

Oliver threw the ball and, like always, the ball went in the cup. Oliver winked at Felicity. She took a deep breath. She threw the ball. It was in, it was just spinning around and around and around. Tommy stuck his finger in the cup, but the ball already went in. 

“HEY! Even though we won, you fingered me! You can’t finger me! Why did you finger me? Did I really just say that?” 

Oliver laughed hugged her. Well, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. It’s the same thing, right? When he put her down, his gaze lingered a little longer than normal. The moment was over when she felt ice cold water. 

“Sorry. I just thought you two needed to cool off.” Tommy said, bucket still in hand. “Now, your prize for winning,” Tommy stood at the edge of the pool, “you guys get to push me in.”

“That’s a stupid prize.” Felicity said.

“I’ll take it.” Oliver said. 

Of course, Oliver doesn’t do anything small. He got a running start, and aimed to tackle Tommy into the pool. Tommy, however, had other thoughts, and at the last second, pulled Felicity in front of him and stepped out of the way. 

Oliver, who was running full speed, managed to slow down, but not stop completely. He gripped Felicity and the two went in the pool. Oliver turned them, last second, and took the full force of the blow. It wouldn’t have hurt her, but it was instinct. He let go of her, only to realize very quickly, that she couldn’t swim. Before anyone noticed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up with him. 

When they emerged from the water, which felt like forever to Felicity, but was only about ten seconds, Felicity coughed a little. He could feel her body heat, obviously embarrassed, and he wanted to make it go away. He wanted to make it all go away from her, but no one even noticed because they were underwater. Any buzz he was feeling was gone because he put her in harm’s way. 

“It’s shallow, I’m going to put you on your feet and we can walk to the stairs okay? No one saw, only me.”

She nodded her head and he placed her down, but kept a firm grip on her hand. However, before they could make it to the stairs, everyone started to jump in, creating waves and splashes. Oliver, before the first person jumped in, quickly pulled Felicity to him and hid her away from everyone. He walked them over to the edge of the pool and pinned her against it, making sure nothing can harm her.

Tommy knew something was going on and went over to them. He reached his hand out and Felicity took it. He pulled her up, with help from Oliver lifting her bottom up, and got her out of the pool. Oliver then pulled himself up and pulled Felicity to him again. She was scared, he could tell. She had a tremble in her body and her eyes were wide with fear. Sara came then, wrapping a towel around Felicity and handing one to Oliver. 

“What happened?” Tommy asked. 

He knew something was wrong because there was a shift in Oliver. He wasn’t fun Ollie with alcohol coursing through his veins. He was Oliver. He went into protection mode, making sure nothing could happen to Felicity. If this was only pool water, and he acted this way, he wouldn’t want to be the person who hurts Felicity.

“It’s nothing.” Felicity said. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Sara asked.

“Did Oliver hurt you when he tackled you?” Laurel asked, and Felicity was surprised at the caring tone in her voice. 

“I promise, I’m fine. It just took me by surprise that’s all, I’m going to go find the bathroom.” Felicity said quickly and fleeted.

“Ollie, what happened?”

“She never owned a bathing suit before. Tonight was literally the first time she’s ever worn one.” Oliver said, mad at himself for not connecting the dots sooner.

“So?” Tommy asked.

“She doesn’t know how to swim.” Sara said.

“Ollie man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I swear. I thought... I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine Tommy. I didn’t know either. When I let go of her in the water, instead of coming back up, I watched the panic cross her face and she started sinking. I should’ve known. I’m going to go make sure she’s okay.”

She just wanted a moment by herself. To collect herself and her thoughts. This wasn’t how she wanted tonight to go. She was just going to stay as far from the pool as possible and no one would ever know. But now they all know. Everyone watched her sink to the bottom of the pool. How could they not have? It’s crystal clear water. 

“Felicity, you in there?” she heard a soft knock at the door.

“Oliver?”

“It’s me.”

She opened the door, and again, was pulled to his firm chest. His arms tightened around her, and he buried his nose into her wet hair. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head right above his heart.

“I was scared.”

“I know.”

“I wasn’t planning on going into the water.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“I- it’s embarrassing. All these kids here, they all had normal childhoods. They were taught how to swim and ride a bike. I was taught things too, to load and shoot a gun and stitches. There was no time for me to learn any of that stuff, normal human stuff. I was raised like… like… like a soldier. I’m a soldier in my father’s army, trained and ready for battle.”

“No. You’re not a solider. You’re a breath of fresh air. Nothing can dim that light inside of you, not even your father. So you remember, when you feel like you don’t belong anywhere because you grew up differently, that you belong right here. With me. Forever.” 

“You mean that?”

“There is always going to be a huge part of my life dedicated to you and your time, for as long as you’ll have me for. If you can accept the monster I’m becoming, I can accept the weird girl that doesn’t fit in with normal Americans.”

“I’m really not that weird.”

“You just yelled at Tommy to not finger you.”

“Maybe a little weird.”

“You’re my favorite weirdo, in case you were wondering.” 

“Thank you Oliver.”

“Anytime. Do you want to go home?”

“Are you kidding, Tommy said he’d teach me to play flip cup. I don’t know what that is, but it sounds fun.”

“Alright then. But I’m going to teach you because I’m flip cup king.” He said opening the door.

“Hey, maybe I can be your queen.” She smiled then walked ahead of him.

He watched her walk away, “You have no idea.” He said once she was out of earshot. 

Like Oliver said, he really was great at flip cup and Felicity was learning quickly. She was his queen, even if only for the night. However, flip cup made her very drunk, being as this was her first time drinking. Drunk Felicity is definitely a side Oliver wasn’t prepared for. She was fearless, more fearless than normal. There was a different kind of fire in her eyes. She was swaying and stumbling all over the place. But still managed to hold herself with elegance.

Oliver knew it was enough for her, she was done for the night. He stopped drinking after flip cup, switching to water because he saw how Felicity was getting. She wasn’t near the pool, and she wasn’t in danger. She was in the grass dancing with Sara and Nyssa. He was sitting in a lawn chair watching her, making sure no one bothered her or that she harmed herself.

That’s why he didn’t see her come up to him. She’s been watching him all night, as she’s madly in love with him. She’s also a crazy stalker. He was planning on her being a one night stand type thing, but she became clingy.

“Hello lover.”

“Carrie.” His eyes snapped to him.

“What do you say we get out of here?”

“No thank you. I’m here with someone.”

“Yes I know. That blonde. The one stumbling over herself out there. What a shame the girl can’t handle her alcohol, she’s a sloppy drunk.”

“She’s fine. She had a little too much to drink, but she’s not drinking anymore.”

“If she’s fine, you can slip away for fifteen minutes.”

“No. She’s my responsibility.”

“You’re playing babysitter?”

“Carrie, let’s not do this. We had one night. That was it. I didn’t call you the next day. Take a hint.”

 

“Oh god, Cutter is talking to Oliver.”

“Who’s Cutter? Does she not know he’s mine?” Felicity slurred.

“He’s yours now?”

“Who is she?”

“One night stand turned stalker.”

“I should go over there.”

“Felicity, I don’t think that’s a good idea. But you’re gone already.” Sara said watching Felicity stroll over there, she rushed after her.

 

“We both know there is a connection between us. There’s no denying it.” 

“Carrie nothing is going to happen between us.”

“Don’t say that! We could be great lover. We could be-”

“I believe the man said no.” Felicity said coming up behind them.

“Felicity, I can handle this.”

“I’m trying to be your knight in shining armor, sh.” Oliver smiled at his girl.

“This is between us. I think you should go somewhere else. Preferably back to freak town. You don’t belong here and everyone can tell.”

“Carrie.” Oliver warned.

“At least I don’t look like a pathetic loser who can’t take a hint. He doesn’t want you.”

“So that means he wants you? Ha! Why would someone want an ordinary girl like you? There’s nothing special about you.”

“Maybe so. But Oliver is coming home with me tonight.”

She didn’t see it coming. Carrie slapped her right across the face. Felicity, feeling the alcohol pumping through her veins, lunged. She tackled Carrie to the ground and started clawing at her. Oliver watched, pride filling his body. Felicity was scrappy. He realized that this was wrong, and if Anatoli found out that his daughter was in a fight, he would kill Oliver. He bent down and pulled Felicity off of Carrie. Carrie stood up and tried to attack Felicity, but Sara pulled her back. Oliver turned towards Felicity, who was still trying to get to Carrie. She tried jumping over him, batting at his arm to let her through.

“Felicity, we’re leaving.”

“I’m not finished with her yet!” Carrie yelled.

“I’m ready anytime bitch, let’s go!”

“That’s enough. You will not go after Felicity.” Nyssa said stepping in. 

“Felicity, we’re going home. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Oliver said.

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

“You did everything one would do at a party. Beer pong, swimming, flip cup, dancing, and you just kicked Carrie’s ass. There’s nothing left to do at this party. Plus I want to go home.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I’m tired.”

“Okay.”

When Felicity started to get distracted by all of the dancing people, Oliver threw her over his shoulder. He kept a hand on her back to keep her steady, ignoring her comments about caveman like behavior. He put her down when he reached the car, then helped her in it.

“Are you okay to drive? Do you need me to?”

“Felicity, there’s no alcohol in my system. My blood is all blood, your blood is all alcohol.”

“Can we watch a movie when we get home?”

“No. We’re not going home. We’re checking into a hotel.” He said pulling out of Tommy’s garage. 

“Are you going to take advantage of me Mr. Queen?” 

“I would never Ms. Smoak. You know this.”

“Only because it’s you. You wouldn’t need to take advantage of me.”

“Really now?”

“We could you know, have sex, without my father knowing.”

“You’re drunk Felicity. I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re drunk.”

“You do with other girls.”

“Those girls aren’t you.”

“What’s the difference between me and them?” 

“You mean more to me than they do.”

“You love me.”

“How can I not?” 

“Honest tonight? I like it. And I love you too.” 

“I only told you because you won’t remember in the morning.”

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and helped her out of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag, she didn’t even know he packed. He grabbed her hand. He asked her to let him do all the talking, and soon, they were in a room for the night. He opened the bag and handed her some clothes to change into. 

Trying to get Felicity to sleep while having alcohol energy proved to be difficult. She just wanted to have fun and eat a lot of food. He had a pizza delivered and she ate three slices. It was way sexier than it should’ve been. He managed to get her to lay down with him after the pizza. She looked beautiful with her eyes unsteady, and her hair being naturally dried. It was a brown mess of tangles and curls and he loved it. 

“I can’t sleep.” She said turning so she was facing him. 

“Count sheep or something.” He said looking into her eyes. 

“I want a good night kiss.”

“Felicity…”

“We haven’t kissed in a long time. I want to know what it’s like kissing you now. You’re more experienced now than we were when we had our first kiss.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“No good love stories start will a good idea.”

“You are going to be embarrassed tomorrow when I tell you some of the things you did tonight.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Felicity, I’m-”

“You’re going to marry another girl, I know. That’s why I want to kiss you now. Before you can’t kiss me anymore.”

“One kiss.”

Then he scooted closer to her and swiped some hair out of her face. Slowly, he inched his lips towards hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, anticipating the kiss. He took a moment to memorize this. This is what he gets to have for the rest of his life. This is what he gets to wake up to every morning. He gets to go to sleep every night with this spectacular woman and have babies and grow old with this girl. The girl who stumbles out of bed every morning. The girl who drinks way too much coffee and eats too many sweets. The girl who takes his breath away in her old pajamas and in a stunning bikini. This is his girl. 

He pressed his lips to hers and she sighed in content. He took that as a sign and deepened the kiss. He sifted his position and was now hovering over her, hand slowly traveling up her body. He reached the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

Then he remembered that, one, she’s drunk and two, she’s a Bratva woman. He fisted her shirt material and pulled out of the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was out of breath, her chest moving up and down quickly.

“I give you an A.” She said, then passed out.

Oliver smiled at her then placed one more kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her. He got back in his original spot and closed his eyes, the sound of her steady breathing calming him and putting him to sleep.

They didn’t talk about it in the morning. To Felicity, she doesn’t remember so it never happened. To Oliver, he wasn’t ready to tell her how he feels. She deserves better and he’s still working on it. They got changed and checked out then got on their way home. A comfortable silence settled between them and Oliver could tell he can never tell her about this night. She wasn’t ready to know how he feels and her sober self isn't aware of her feelings yet.


	10. Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American life and confessions
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the endnotes for a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, so close together... but why?

She thought Russian school was bad, American school was worse. The girls are so mean here. At least in Russia they were nice, even if it was because of the body guards. She didn’t know that Oliver was the most wanted guy in this school. She didn’t know that walking in on his arm made her the most hated. Especially since Tommy Merlyn was on her other side. 

She got the worst looks, heard some snide comments about her, and someone even tried tripping her. She looked at Oliver. She wasn’t going to like it here. These people were going to give her hell. But she was taught not take crap from anyone. She’s a nice person so she hates when she has to be rude and use her loud voice. Anatoli taught her how to intimidate people with using only her words. She hasn’t had to use it on anyone yet, but she will if these girls are going to be rude to her. She was a junior, and she was only here a year, they could get over themselves. Besides, it’s not like they stand a chance with Oliver. He’s getting married to someone sometime soon.

“You’ll be okay. Text me if you have any problems.”

“Okay.”

“Sara is in all of your main classes, and we have electives and lunch together. So I will see you.”

“I know. It’s just, I’ve been here two minutes and these girls already hate me. I didn’t do anything to them.” 

“Comes with the territory of being associated with those two.” A new, feminine voice said behind her. 

She turned around and seen Sara and Laurel Lance standing there. Laurel’s expression was unreadable, and Sara was smiling. She seemed less intimidating than their first meeting when the girl wouldn’t even say anything to her. The party probably lightened the harsh feelings towards Felicity.

“They’ll get over it. Eventually. Quicker now that I’m escorting you to class.” Sara said.

“Hopefully.” Felicity muttered. 

Oliver gave her a tight hug and told her not to worry about anything. He, Tommy, Sara, and even Laurel, has her back. Those evil girls wouldn’t do anything to her. He watched Sara lead her to their first class then headed to his. 

Sara was actually a really nice girl when she wasn’t glaring at Felicity. She was easy to get along with and Felicity enjoyed their conversations. Sara told her about how she ended up in the Bratva and about her dad being a cop to protect the Bratva Brothers. It was nice to know they had someone on the inside watching their back. Anatoli would be proud.   
Laurel mentioned girls would be mean because she was associated with Oliver and Tommy. She didn’t mention that boys would be falling at her feet because of it. By lunch, much to Sara’s amusement, four guys have come up to her and gave her their numbers. Of course she wasn’t going to call any of them, she wasn’t allowed to date, but it was kind of nice getting all of the attention.

She and Sara walked into the cafeteria. They got their food, which looked way more appetizing than the food Russia schools served, then left the cafeteria. Sara explained to her that they usually eat in the court yard, unless it was raining. It was quieter in the court yard, because not too many people wanted to eat outside when there was insects. Oliver didn’t mind it, he loved the fresh air and not being bottled up into that school the whole time. 

They found Oliver right away. He was sitting at the center table, with Tommy on his left and a guy she didn’t know on his right. Sara sat down, and Felicity followed. She ended up sitting across from Oliver. She looked at the other guy at the table. Oliver realized the two haven’t met before when they were having an intense stare down.

“Felicity, this is John Diggle. John, this is Felicity Smoak. Anatoli’s daughter.”

“Oh, you’re the Russian Princess. How’s things in Russia compared to here?”

“Well, the people I went to school with in Russia feared me and were nice to me. Well, they didn’t fear me, they feared the four guards my father sent to school with me. I think I rather have them ignoring me, and being nice when they had to be, instead of these girls here. They’re like wild animals. One of them tried to trip me!”

“Sara will scare them all off for you in no time.”

“Are they afraid of you?”

“No, they’re afraid of Nyssa. She once fought the hockey team and won, so now no one messes with her. Once they see and know that you’re my friend, they’ll back off. Worst comes to worse, I’ll ask Nyssa to send a little warning to them.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“That bitch is crazy, what are you talking about?” John said.

“You flatter me Dig. You know I like those pet names you call me.”

“I bet. You’re still crazy.”

“Hello Sara.”

“Hey babe.”

“Felicity Smoak, The Princess. An honor to see you again.”

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?”

“You’re the only child of Anatoli and you’re a female. Of course they’re going to call you Princess. If you were male, they’d call you Prince. People will be off your tail in no time. Once I’ve seen Sara with you, and that girl try to trip you, I broke her ankle. No one is going to mess with you again.”

“Thank you. Besides a nose, no one has ever broken a body part for me. Well, Oliver hospitalized a guy for me. He might’ve had some broken bones, and my dad killed a guy once because, well, that’s sort of a long story, and sort of traumatizing.”

“That is why you’re a princess. People are willing to do anything for you that involves hurting people who’ve hurt you.” Laurel said, sitting down and joining the group.  
Felicity looked across the table and met Oliver’s eyes. He looked angry again. Was she talking too much again? Maybe she’s getting too comfortable with his friends too quickly. She’ll tone it down.

The rest of lunch passed with the rest of the group chatting, and Oliver and Felicity eating in silence. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything. No one questions Oliver, and no one would question her now either, she guesses. 

After lunch was all of her elective courses that she has with Oliver. They had gym, cooking, and woodshop. He said bye to the rest of the group then waited for Felicity to gather her things. They walked silently in the direction of what she assumed was the gym. They were halfway there when the silence was killing her. 

“What did I do this time?”

“Why do you assume that I’m always mad at you?”

“Because I usually do something, then you usually get angry face on.”

“What did that man do to you that your father had to kill him for?” 

“Oh, that. You don’t have to worry about it. It happened the winter before you came the first time.”

“What happened?” he growled.

“I was out front of the mansion, drawing with chalk. I didn’t tell anyone I went out there, so I was all by myself. This van pulled up into the driveway, which the gate was open because they were fixing it, and stopped in front of me. He asked me if I wanted any candy. When I said no, he got out of the van and stalked towards me. I got up to run, be he grabbed me. I screamed, and the guy fixing the fence alerted the alarm. Soon the place was swarmed with guards and the man froze. The crowd parted as my dad walked through with Karina. She took me from the man, and my dad took the man. I don’t know what happened after that, but the next day, they drove the van into the river, and one of the guards dug a hole in the back yard.”

Oliver knows what happened to that man. He was a kidnapper. The Bratva sees all kidnappers as child molesters and punishes them. They die a very painful death, usually with something shoved somewhere some men don’t enjoy things being shoved. Also, a certain body part was cut off and shoved down their throat. They literally choke on their own penis.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“After that, I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without at least three guards, four when Karina wasn’t with me.”

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I don’t doubt that.” She smiled at him. 

To say that she wasn’t excited to be in gym with Oliver would be a lie. He usually doesn’t participate in the dumb games they play, instead going to the weight room. The thing about Oliver is, he works out shirtless. There were some scars on his torso, she doesn’t want to think about how he got them, but he still looked amazing. It should be illegal to have that good a body in high school.

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying that. But thank you.”

“I said that out loud?”

“Yes. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh my god. This whole mouth of mine is turning out to be bad.”

“I can think of a couple ways to keep it occupied.”

“I’m not giving you a blow job!” 

Oliver let out a bark of laughter. “I wasn’t going to ask you too, I was going to ask you to tell me a story.”

“I’ve had enough with the story telling. Can you tell me one?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“I wanna know about what the boy who came to Russia when he was eight, was like before they told him he was going to be a Bratva Captain.”

“A story old as time.”

“Please? You know what I was like! I don’t know what you were like.”

“He was very… free. That’s the only word I can use to describe him. Well, spoiled too. But he use to run around the mansion for hours and hours with Tommy, and Diggle from time to time. His parents lived in a different neighborhood, so they only came around once or twice a month. We didn’t know what our lives would be like or that our parents were mobsters. Diggle’s father was just a doctor. Tommy’s dad and my dad were CEO’s and filthy rich. That’s all we knew.”

“I have a question.”

“What?”

“If Laurel is going to be a Bratva woman, how come you had sex with her, but not me? I mean, not that I want to have sex with you, I just meant that how come she is allowed but I’m not?”

“She’s not going to be a Bratva woman like you. She’s training to be a Bratva Sister. Her role is different from yours. You need to be proper and mighty, her role is to be able to fight and defend. You have different roles.”

“Do you ever wish we didn’t have roles? That we could do whatever it was that we wanted?”

“I wish our parents thought about it before they brought us into this world. I wish our parents weren’t selfish. Because of them, we have to bring children into this world and expect them to do what we do.”

“I can’t picture making my little girl marry someone who wouldn’t love her. That’s what I want. Someone who is going to love me.”

“Felicity, your husband will fall in love with you instantly, I promise.”

“I hope so.” 

“If not, I’ll kick his ass.”

“I hope so.” She repeated, then they both let out a small laugh.

 

The rest of the year went as expected. None of the girls messed with Felicity. Sara and Laurel became really good friends with Felicity. Oliver and Felicity’s bond grew even stronger. Thea loved Felicity. Moira ignored Felicity. Robert didn’t really express his opinion on the girl, but Oliver assured her that he loved her. Diggle and Tommy grew protective over her, as did Nyssa. They all worked together to teacher self-defense and even some attack moves. Oliver had to beat up a few guys who thought they stood a chance with her. He also took her to senior prom and had a blast. Felicity was a great dancer. 

Felicity accelerated in school. She was top of her class by the end of the year, and really wanted to graduate from Starling City, but her father wasn’t having any of that. He’d been generous and gave her one more week in Startling, but she and Oliver had to go back to Russia. It was his last training session and she had a little more training to do.   
His training was light, so she got to spend more time with him. She wasn’t doing much training, because Raisa had been a good teacher. Felicity was ready for marriage, she was ready to play her part, and she was ready have children. She knew her menstrual cycle, she knew the best days of the month to have sex to increase her chance of pregnancy. Doctors poked and prodded at her, she was in healthy conditions to have many, many babies. 

They spent most of the summer lying in her back yard, looking up at the sky. Normally, Oliver would get bored doing the same thing over and over again, but they would play a game. He would draw stuff on her belly and she had to guess what it was, and vice versa. He enjoyed the way his hands felt on her bare skin. 

But like all good things, it came to a quick end. Before she knew it, they were standing in front of his private jet. She was told that Oliver would be returning to Starling City and that she was staying here. Her senior year would be spent doing Cyber School.

“Are you coming back next summer?” 

“My training is done. I graduated here, then graduating there, then I’m done. I’ll be a captain.”

“Then you’ll get married.”

“Then I’ll get married.”

“Then I’ll never see you.”

“Then you’ll always see me.”

“How? You’ll be busy with your captain stuff, and your wife, and your children. I’ll be busy with my part, my husband, and my children. When are we going to see each other?”  
“We will. I promise to not let you slip from my life Felicity.”

“Okay.” She said, still not convinced. 

“Hey,” he cupped her face, “You’re not going to lose me.”

“When I see you again you’ll probably be married. Bratva rules.”

“Unless my wife isn’t of age yet.” 

He looked at Anatoli. Now would be a good time to tell her. She deserves to know. So what she’s only seventeen? She only has one year to go, she doesn’t need to be told the name of the man she’s marrying on her wedding day. It’s not going to change anything.

“So you’re into younger women.” She tried to lighten the mood.

After Anatoli gave him the okay to tell her, he walked away. He wanted them to have their own private moment. The only thing is, once he told her, her phone would be taken away. They were to have no communication with that year apart. It supposedly was meant to build their connection, build up the momentum so when they see each other, it’s all chemistry and steam. 

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“You won’t be able talk to me for this whole time we’re apart.”

“Why?” her voice cracked.

“Bratva rules.”

“No. There’s no section in the rules that claim I’m not allowed to talk to my best friend.”

“No, but there’s a section where it says those to be married, must live a whole year before the wedding, without seeing, or speaking, to each other.”

“That’s crazy. I mean, we’re not… are we? You’re the guy I have to marry? Were you ever going to tell me or was I going to have to figure it out?”

“I’m telling you now.”

“Yeah, right before you get on a plane and isolate yourself from me for a year!” 

“It’s not my rules Felicity. If it were up to me, I’d marry you right here, right now.”

“Yeah because you have too! I feel like an idiot now! I was never getting a branch, you were. You’re only marrying me because I’m Anatoli’s daughter. That’s the only reason we were friends. God, how could I have been so stupid?”

“Yes, okay. We’re friends because you’re Anatoli’s daughter and because my father is running the American Branch of Bratva. Yes, okay we are going to be in an arranged marriage. It was all planned out and set up for us. Want to know what wasn’t set up? Want to know what keeps me awake at night? The fact that I fell in love with you. The fact that for the rest of your life, you have to spend it with a man who is a murderer and a heartless criminal. The fact that you can never love me, and a part of you will always hate me because I’m a jealous ass who will not hesitate in putting anyone in the hospital when it comes to you.”

“No, you don’t get to tell me that I will never love you. You don’t get to make that decision for me. I’ve been in love with you since I was six years old! There is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that!” She yelled.

“Great. So you love me and I love you. Why are we yelling at each other?” he yelled.

“I don’t know!” she pointed her finger at him.

“Alright then!” 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Both of her hands landed on his chest. She looked up at him, and seen he was already looking at her. His eyes were filled with so much love and adoration, she felt her knees go weak. 

“Think about me while I’m here.”

“Always.”

“Don’t find someone else.”

“Never.”

“Accept my love for you.” She whispered.

“I do.”

He cupped her face, and let out a soft, “Sh,” when his lips brushed over hers, she realized just how close they were. Her eyes flicked from his eyes, to his lips, back to his eyes. His were fixed on her lips. Just then, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, slightly gazing over his. She doesn’t know who made the final move, but suddenly, his lips were on hers.   
The kiss was slow and passionate. A pact. A promise that this wasn’t goodbye, but a start. A start to something incredible. A start of a new era with them as the rulers. They may be going separate ways, but they’ll see each other again. A year wasn’t that long to wait. The day she turns eighteen, is the day she’ll fly back to Starling and they we be reunited. 

“Remember that.” he said when they broke apart. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

He placed one more kiss on her lips and then forced himself to get on the jet. He didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t want to go back to Starling City. He didn’t want to go anywhere if she wasn’t with him. Damn these rules. 

Felicity watched him board the jet and remained glued in her spot until she could no longer see it. She could do this. It was only a year. One year. 365 days without hearing from him. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i rushed through her time in america but it's not that important to the rest of the plot...
> 
> on the topic of the plot,  
> i was 115 pages in word with this story and about 55000 words deep, when i decided i hated the way this story was headed and changed the plot. Once i've started getting the grounds out for the new plot, i'll change the summary of the story. the triad will still play a major roll in this as will their time away and the Bratva. you guys have stuck with me this far so i hope i dont disappoint you in the end. the way this story was heading, i feel like you guys would've been disappointed. i realized i hated it when i had to start forcing myself to write. i've got an interesting twist planned for this story though. i promise it will fit in with the rest of the story and no changes will be made to what i've posted previously, however, this will be the last chapter for a while


	11. Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some trouble in paradise with a splash of Thea and a whole lot of EVIL Moira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter for you guys, there's more notes at the end, read them to find out more information on this story...

She was learning new things from various staff members of the mansion. But they were just fillers. She was pulled aside one day by Karina. The woman smiled brightly at her, and told her it was time to start planning the wedding. Felicity stood confused for a second then Karina filled her in. When she gets back to Starling, Oliver will propose, and they would be getting married right away. She wouldn’t have time to plan a wedding, even if she got help with it. 

What surprised her though, was Moira and Thea flying out to Russia to help with the wedding plans. Moira might not approve, but she wanted her son to have the perfect wedding. They only stayed for a week, but Felicity got a lot done during that time. If there was one thing Moira knew how to do, it would be plan a party. This wedding would be talked about for years and years to come. 

“Hey Moira?”

“Yes.”

“How is he doing? Is he sleeping okay? Is he doing okay at your family company? I know you don’t like me, but I do care about him, I love him.”

“You’re seventeen, you haven’t lived long enough to know what love is. Don’t get me wrong, Ms. Smoak, I only came here to make sure Bobo the clown wasn’t going to be singing your wedding song, and making balloon animals. You’re not a good fit for my son, I’ve told your father too. If your mother hadn’t gotten sick, my son would be marrying someone like Laurel, who is of age, by the way.”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. But in case you didn’t notice, I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to marry your son. But don’t you dare blame my mother for all of this. Maybe this is all your fault for having a son.”

“I did my duties as a Bratva woman.”

“So let me do mine, and if I don’t have to see you ever again after this wedding, that’s fine with me.” Felicity said and walked away. 

She found herself going into Thea’s room. Thea sat at her window looking out. She had a wonderful view of the city Felicity lived in.

“Hey Thea.”

“Thank god we have some alone time. Oliver told me to tell you that you look beautiful and he can’t wait to see you and make you Mrs. Queen, and that he doesn’t want a pink wedding, but if you do then it is okay, and that he loves you very much.”

“How is he doing? Is he sleeping okay?”

“He started taking sleeping pills. He said that you were the only sleeping pill that works for him.”

“Is he doing okay at the company?”

“Yeah, he’s a natural leader. He really misses you.”

“I miss him too.”

“Well…?”

“Well what?”

“What do you have to tell him? I’m the messenger here!”

“Tell him... tell him that I’m counting down the minutes I get to see him again. Tell him that I can’t wait to be Mrs. Queen and every moment after. Tell him that I picked red for the wedding. Tell him I love him very much and we only have two hundred and eighty six days until I get to see him. Then hug him for me.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too Thea. You're the sister I never had.” Felicity said then hugged the girl.

 

When the jet touched down, Moira was wide awake while Thea was sleeping soundly. Moira was on a mission. As expected, Oliver was waiting for them. He rushed over to them, disappointed to find Thea sleeping. They got in the town car and made their way back to the mansion.

“How is she?”

“She’s miserable Oliver. Want to know what she told me?”

“She’s miserable?”

“Yeah, she said that she didn’t ask for any of this or to marry you. Then she blamed me for having a son. I don’t think she wants this wedding Oliver.”

“But...”

“She’s miserable. All she does all day is sleep. Karina is practically planning the wedding, the poor woman was relieved when I showed up to help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie? I can see this is breaking your heart, and that you really care about her, but your feelings aren’t returned. I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose Oliver.”  
Oliver didn’t respond. When they got back to the manor, he locked himself in the gym for three days. He was out all night and slept all day. Thea never got a chance to tell him, and soon, she forgot all together. Could he spend the rest of his life with the one person he’d do anything to see happy, knowing he was the reason she was miserable? 

 

He turned to working out, to relieve some stress and anger, with Tommy. Tommy noticed the change in his best friend’s demeanor, and wanted to know what was up. So he started to meet Oliver at the gym and work out with him. They talked about Felicity and everything that has happened so far in their journey into the Bratva world, wondering if they’ll make it out alive. 

Soon it became a routine. After Oliver shadows Robert at Queen Consolidated for half of the day, he’ll meet Tommy at the gym, and they stay there for hours, sometimes talking, other times in silence. This time, Tommy was nervous about something, Oliver could tell the moment he walked in. Knowing Tommy would come to him when he’s ready, he changed into his work out gear and headed towards the weights. 

“Hey Ollie, can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“You can say no if you want, I know things can get pretty awkward pretty quickly.”

“Tommy, just ask me.”

“Woulditbealrightifiaskedoutlaurel?”

“I’m fluent in English, French, Russian and Chinese. I am still working on Gibberish, so I’m going to need you to translate that.”

“Would it be alright if I asked out Laurel? We’ve bonded over the past couple of summers while you were in Russia, I promise nothing happened while you two were still together. It was all after.”

“You don’t need my permission Tommy. I hope you two make it. Make sure she loves you and isn’t doing it for show, when in reality she’s miserable. Because Laurel’s one of the good ones.”

“I’m sorry Ollie. It’ll all work out between you and Felicity.”

“Tommy I would do anything, I mean hospitalize a fifteen year old because he tried to have his way with her, to keep her safe. I would do anything to make her smile. How can I do that now? I’m the one thing she needs saving from and I can’t do that. I’m the one thing making her life hell, how can I make her smile?”

“I know man. I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe I should go sleep with an endless amount of women.”

“Anatoli would find out and we both know what happens.” 

“Maybe it’s what she needs. With me gone, they’ll have to find someone to replace me and hopefully Felicity will like this one. It would make her happy.”

“No! That wouldn’t solve anything. Come on, man. I saw the way you two were. There’s no way she was faking that.” Oliver grunted at that, and Tommy knew he was done talking about it. 

 

Meanwhile, Felicity was growing more and more excited about the wedding. She couldn’t wait for it. Though she was only seventeen, she didn’t believe Moira. She believed that she loved Oliver more than Moira loved Robert. She believed that Oliver wouldn’t hurt her the way Robert has hurt Moira. She believed that she and Oliver had a rare love that was hardly heard of anymore. She and Oliver would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i now know exactly where i want to go with this story and believe me, it's gonna be a long ride and i hope you all buckle in and enjoy it. i'm not ready for a regular update schedule so for now, updates will be random. please be patient with me, it's gonna take some time.   
> before i started writing this story, i started writing a different Bratva au and i like how that one was going, but it's not strong enough to stand on it's own. so i'm going to mash that one and this one together, but i have to do it in a way that flows with this story, because the two have different tones. i'm going to update the summary for the overall story soon, but you should know i'm taking out the island. it never happened in this story anymore.   
> Thank you all for all of your support and patience, i ask that you all just hang in a little longer for me.


	12. Twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt physically attacked by all of your comments, in the best way possible, here's the next chapter i hope it puts you all at ease JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!
> 
> and dont ask for another one because i dont have enough written for another one :)

She had the color picked out, her bridesmaids, the plates, the silverware, the napkins, the flowers, the bridesmaid dresses, basically everything. The only thing missing was her dress. She has seen a few she liked but they weren’t the ones. 

She finally broke her dad down and he agreed to fly Sara, Laurel, and Thea here. Because Felicity was a member of the Bratva, there was expected to be a lot of people in the wedding. It didn’t matter to people that she had three friends, the size was all that mattered. So Anatoli asked some of his men for their teenaged daughters, and even some of the younger men’s wives, to be in the wedding too, both Russian and American. Honestly, if asked, Felicity didn’t care who was in the wedding or who went. The only thing that mattered was that Oliver was there and that he was the one who she got to marry. 

 

So Felicity and her bridesmaids are at the bridal shop. The girls were all getting fit for their dress, while Felicity wondered around looking for hers. Sara, who was the first fitted, came over to her while she was looking.

“Hey.” She said bumping her hip against Felicity’s.

“Hey, sorry everything was so crazy when you guys got here. I couldn’t even say anything other than hi, before my father swept me away.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to talk to you about Oliver, away from everyone else.”

“I’m all ears.”

“We’ve bonded while you’ve been here.”

“Are you two sleeping together?”

“No! Felicity, I’m very happy with Nyssa, and Ollie’s got eyes for you and you only. I’m a little hurt you would even accuse me of that.”

“You just sounded nervous. I didn’t mean to offend you. I know how Oliver can get.”

“You don’t know about the terms set up by Anatoli do you? He’s not even allowed to be seen with another girl. Anatoli paid off someone in the news world. Ollie’s rumored to have a girlfriend in Russia, aka, you. When you get back, it’ll be confirmed and then you guys will date for a little, be engaged for a little. Then boom! Marriage.”

“That’s pretty much it. Good talk.”

“That’s actually not what I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you tell Moira you were miserable? That you hated this whole situation and didn’t ask for any of this?”

“What?”

“I know. I was surprised when I heard it too. Especially now that I can see how excited you are for this whole thing. What did you tell Moira?”

“I did tell her that I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, but I also told her that I didn’t plan on falling in love with Oliver either. They did it the right way, even if we didn’t ask for this. Our parents never told us that we were going to be getting married while we were growing up. Our friendship is genuine, and our love is real. We weren’t forced to be friends, it blossomed all on its own. And after we were comfortable, we were told that we were going to be married. I got told that I have to marry my best friend, the same day I realized that I was already in love with him. Usually Bratva couples meet on their wedding day. I got the honor to grow up with Oliver and even though it’s an arranged marriage, I couldn’t picture myself with anyone else, except him. Does that make sense?”

“Actually, I think you just wrote your vowels.” A new voice from behind them said.

Felicity turned to see Thea and the rest of the bridesmaids looking at her. Most of them were tearing up, which is kind of ridiculous since they just met Felicity that day. 

“Minus the whole arranged marriage thing because to the public, it needs to be real.” Laurel said with a smile that met her eyes. 

“Real is what they’ll get.”

“Thea, did you not tell Oliver what I told you?”

“Oh my god! I didn’t. I am so sorry Felicity. I fell asleep on the plane ride back and then Ollie was hardly around and then school started up again, I never got a chance and kept pushing it back and so I forgot all about it! I guess now I know why Ollie went all ballistic when we got back. I'm so sorry Felicity, I feel so bad! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

“It’s okay. As long as one of you tell him that I do want this. He doesn’t need to be miserable for no reason.”

“We defiantly will!” Laurel said.

“When do we get to see you in your dress Felicity?”

“When I pick it out. I can’t find the perfect one.”

“Are there any limitations to the dress? Since, you know, you’re a Bratva Princess and all.” Sara smirked.

“No. My father told me, as long as I feel like the princess I am, than that is the dress I will get. But I cannot find my princess dress.”

“Keep looking, I’m going to get some food.” Sara said, leaving the bridal shop with most of the other girls.

“I actually wanted to talk to you too.” Laurel said.

“Sure, about what?”

“In the beginning of all of this, I probably seemed cold and, for lack of a better word, a bitch. I just wanted to apologize for it all. There’s no excuse for my behavior and you didn’t deserve it.”

“Hey, none of that. I understand where you were coming from and you were really nice to me during that year.”

“It was all an act. If I wasn’t civil towards you, Ollie would’ve been ordered to kill me. Part of me really hated you. You were living the life that I wanted. I wanted Ollie so bad, because he was what was expected for me. Powerful and headstrong. No one noticed the way he was always cheating on me and honestly, I can’t remember the reasons I was in love with him, because it wasn’t. What Ollie and I shared wasn’t love. It was close but it wasn’t love. And I hated you because you fell in love with a side of Oliver that I’ve never got to see. The real him. I was jealous of you and hated you for it. Given recent events, I realized all of this and apologize. Hopefully we can have a fresh start.” 

“I’d like that.” Felicity smiled.

“Me too. Now, let’s find the perfect dress for you.” 

They began looking through the many dresses on display, none of them caught her eye. She was growing frustrated with every dress she found that wasn’t perfect. They were all pretty, but none of them would make her look perfect. Oliver would say she looks perfect in anything, but this was important to her. This dress needed to make her look like the stars.

She was ready to give up. To go home and wrap a white sheet around her and call it even. However, then she saw it. The perfect dress that, no matter what, she would walk down the aisle in. Said dress, however, was in the hands of another woman getting ready to go try it on. Felicity jumped into protector mode.

“Hey you! You can’t buy that dress.”

“Excuse me?” 

“That dress is not perfect for you. It doesn’t work with your body type.” Felicity said walking over to the woman, Sara and Laurel stepping in case something happened.

“You’re like six. You don’t look old enough to be getting married sweetie. Why don’t you go run along and find your mommy?” her English was accompanied by a think Russian accent.

“Well, one my mom is dead, and two, I’m getting married next year and I will be wearing that dress.”

“You can have this dress from my cold dead hands silly girl.”

“Felicity, I’m sure we can find a better dress.”

“No, it’s that one. I can see it in my head. The look on his face when he sees me in this.”

“Better get a new vision because I’m not giving you this dress.”

“Мой отец, Анатолий Князев, может сделать ваша смерть выглядит как несчастный случай, и мы будем принимать платье из ваших холодных мертвых рук тогда. Или вы можете дать мне его сейчас, и никакого вреда не придет к вам. Твой выбор.” Felicity growled.

They watched the woman swallow nervously before putting the dress down and leaving the store. Felicity smiled in victory and grabbed the dress.

“What did you say?” Laurel asked.

“Please.” 

She went into the dressing room and tried the dress on. She wanted to cry. It was everything she was searching for in a dress and she felt like a princess. She stared at herself in the mirror, for how long she couldn’t tell you. But this was the dress she was getting no matter what.

“Felicity, is everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, do you guys want to see it?”

“Duh, get your ass out here Smoak!” Sara said. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone fell silent. She had no idea if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but no one was saying anything. Maybe this dress looked bad on her. Maybe all wedding dresses looked bad on her. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. She felt like a princess in this dress, why is everyone staring at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой отец, Анатолий Князев, может сделать ваша смерть выглядит как несчастный случай, и мы будем принимать платье из ваших холодных мертвых рук тогда. Или вы можете дать мне его сейчас, и никакого вреда не придет к вам. Твой выбор. -My father, Anatoly Knyazev, can make your death look like an accident, and we will take the dress from your cold dead hands then. Or you can give it to me now, and no harm will come to you. Your choice. 
> 
> used google translate, sorry if it's wrong. ps. is bad ass Felicity awesome or what? 
> 
> AND YES OKAY, OLIVER WILL FIND OUT HOW FELICITY FEELS NEXT CHAPTER when i finish writing it!!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. I wouldn't have posted this if I didn't and I love the criticism in the last chapter but it's my au and the characters will be out of character from how they are in the show


	13. Thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you beautiful souls.  
> hope you all enjoy,  
> also, the spacing towards the end got all jacked up. im new to bolding and italicizing on here, so bare with me while i learn to master it

“It’s bad isn’t it? Maybe me and Oliver will just get hitched. That way I don’t have to try on a dress that will make me look like a fat oaf. This whole wedding was a bad idea to begin with. I shouldn’t have threatened that poor lady for this dress.” 

“No, Felicity, you look amazing. This is the dress for you, you look like a princess. Hell, you look like a Queen.” Laurel said.

“You mean it?”

“There will be no other dress in this store for you, if you don’t get it, you won’t find another one.” Thea said. 

“I knew you threatened that woman! I knew you didn’t say please!” Sara said with excitement in her voice, “Oliver would be proud. What did you say?”

“Sara, we’re not focused on that right now. Felicity take that dress off so we can buy it and get out of here. We’ve been here for like three hours.” Laurel said. 

“You just want to go home so you can call Tommy.”

“You and Merlyn, really?”

“Yeah. We just sort of bonded. He’s really sweet.”

“I believe it. Before we go though, we have one more tiny issue to discuss.”

“And that would be?”

“Maid of honor. It’s between you three, can’t decide. So can you guys talk it out?”

“It’s simple really. I’m too young to have that responsibility.”

“And I consider you one of my best friends, Felicity, but I would be a terrible maid of honor.”

“Which leaves me. I would be honored to.” Laurel smiled.

“Besides, Merlyn is probably going to be the best man. It works out. Laurel is way better at planning and throwing parties than we are.” Sara said. 

“Then it’s settled. I’m just going to get changed, pay for everything and then we can leave.”

 

The girls went back to the mansion and relaxed. Felicity gave them a quick tour before they settled into the home theater. Thea picked a random movie and they sat up talking for most of the night, with Karina and other staff members checking in and bringing them snacks. The girls were leaving tomorrow so once they all fell asleep, Felicity went to her room and wrote Oliver a note. She knew her father would probably freak out if he ever found out, but he was going to slip it into Sara’s bag before the house woke up. Oliver needed to know that this was real and that she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him, even if it is arranged. 

The next morning, Felicity went with them to the airport and helped them all on the jet. She hugged everyone and held onto Sara for a bit longer than the others.

“There’s a note in your bag. Be discrete and give it to him. No one can find out, and I mean no one except me, you and him. Okay?”

“I got it, I’ll miss you too. It’s only what? Like one hundred something more days?”

“One hundred and eighty.”

“We’ll see you then. I’ll give it to him.” she smiled.

Felicity watched the jet take off, before getting into the car and heading back to plan more of the wedding. 

 

When the plane touched down, Oliver and Tommy were there waiting for everyone. Laurel ran to Tommy as Thea ran to Oliver. Sara looked at Oliver and could tell something was off. He seemed even angrier than when they left. 

“We’re all not going to fit in one car. Tommy, Laurel and Sara, why don’t you guys ride together and me and Speedy will go in the other car.”

“I wanna go with Ollie. So why doesn’t Thea ride with Tommy and Laurel?” Sara said. 

“Because we’re going to different houses.” Oliver said putting Thea’s stuff in the trunk of the car. 

“But I want to talk to you.”

“Get in line.”

“I agree with Sara. I think she should ride with you. We’ll drop Thea off at the mansion. Besides, we weren’t planning on heading straight home, and you have to drive by there anyway. Come on Thea.” Laurel said. 

Before Oliver could protest again, Thea was getting into Tommy’s car and they were driving off. He turned and looked at Sara, who just hiked her bag up her shoulder and smiled at him. He got in the driver’s seat and hardly waited for Sara to climb in before speeding off. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sara dung through her duffle bag.

“You’re going to cry when you see Felicity in her dress.”

“I’m sure she’ll be the one crying.”

“Ollie, let me start off by saying she wants this just as much as you do.”

“I don’t want to hear this bullshit Sara.”

“It’s not bullshit. You should see the way her face lights up whenever we talk about the wedding. You should see the way her face is when we tell her about you. She was heartbroken when I asked her about what Moira said. Apparently, on Thea and Moira’s trip to Russia, Felicity told Thea to tell you something and she forgot. And she and Moira got into a conflict. She did say some of what Moira told you, but she twisted Felicity’s words. Felicity’s so in love with you, it’s sickening.”

“Why should I believe you?” came his grunted reply. 

“You don’t have to. But she risked everything to make sure I give you this letter. No one can know about it. This stays between me, you and her.” Sara said handing it to him, as he pulled up in front of her house.

As he went to open it, Sara stopped him. “Not in front of me. What the letter says stays between you two, I don’t want to know what it says. Wait until you are alone, and don’t open it in the mansion. Destroy it, no matter how much you want to keep it, destroy it once you’re done reading it. No one can know it exists.”

“Thanks Sara.”

“You’re just... you really need her. I didn’t think it was possible for one human to need another, but with you two… it’s like you’re both half of a whole. You rely on each other and I don’t want to see that destroyed.” She patted him on the knee then climbed out of the car. 

Oliver drove, mindlessly, before coming to a stop at the pier. He remembers the day he took Felicity here, she was so happy. She couldn’t swim, but she loved dipping her feet in the water. Oliver even convinced her to let him hold her while they jumped in together. He didn’t let go of her until they were out of the water. But it was her smile that made the three hour drive worth it. The last thing Oliver wants to see before he dies is her smile. He would be haunted without it. 

He walked to the end of the pier, being the only one idiotic enough to be out here in the middle of January, and drive three hours just to read a letter. But the thing about this water was it never froze. He wanted to be near her happiest time when he read it. He opened the letter and began reading. 

 

_‘Dear Oliver,_

_A lot has happened since we’ve last seen each other. But you should know that our wedding will be talked about for ages. I hope you like red. I am pained to learn this whole time apart, you thought I hated you and the whole situation. I was never faking it, everything was genuine. I don’t regret a single moment. And you shouldn’t either. You have done so much, you have saved so many people’s lives, and you have changed so many for the better. Including mine. Knowing you has changed my life. You opened up my heart in a way I didn’t even know was possible. I love you._

_I’ll tell you what I told Sara when she told me you thought I was miserable, I did tell her that I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, but I also told her that I didn’t plan on falling in love with Oliver either. They did it the right way, even if we didn’t ask for this. Our parents never told us that we were going to be getting married while we were growing up. Our friendship is genuine, and our love is real. We weren’t forced to be friends, it blossomed all on its own. And after we were comfortable, we were told that we were going to be married. I got told that I have to marry my best friend, the same day I realized that I was already in love with him. Usually Bratva couples meet on their wedding day. I got the honor to grow up with Oliver and even though it’s an arranged marriage, I couldn’t picture myself with anyone else, except him. Does that make sense?  
Those were my exact words too, I’m a little surprised I remembered it. I’m sorry your mom lied to you, but I’m sure she had her reasons, be sure to hear her out and do not hate her for it. Try to help her understand our love and hopefully she comes around. _

_I can’t wait until I get to be your Queen. It’s all I think about. I stay up late at night and imagine the life we will have and our children. We both have blue eyes, but I want them to have yours. Your eyes… there’s just something about them. They make people quiver in fear, but they make butterflies have raging parties in my belly.  
We can survive this. We only have a few more months, 5 to be exact. I’m not going to lie, I had my doubts. What if you find someone better than me? What if you find someone normal? What if you don’t love me anymore? What if I suck in bed? What if, what if, what if? But then I remember that you’re Oliver Queen and I belong right here, with you. _

**Forever.**

_I’m sorry you can’t keep this letter, because I know you would want too, but I wrote two of them and hid the other one so no one will find it. I will give it to you again on our honeymoon. I don’t care where we go, I just want clear water… and swimming lessons._

_I know this is long, and you hate reading, but I needed to tell you how I feel. There just isn’t enough words for it. So I’ll try to summarize it. I, Felicity Meghan Smoak, love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. You’re going to make me the happiest woman in the world and I hope I do the same for you, of course you’re a man, so I want to make you the happiest man in the world. Sucks I wrote with pen because I would totally erase that part because I’m sure you know what I meant. You always get me, even when I don’t get myself.  
I could go on forever, I want to, but I know this has to come to an end sooner or later. While I would much rather choose later, people are going to be waking soon and I have to slip this into Sara’s bag before everyone wakes up. _

_I love you_

_Forever,_

_Felicity. ___

_p.s please tell me you’re getting sleep. I know you can’t really tell me, but I hope you sleep better than I do because your energy is more important._

**I love you Oliver Jonas Queen** '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys like it? let me tell you something, chapter after chapter, you guys blow me away with the feedback on this story, most of it is good feedback by the way :)


	14. Fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies and there's a reunion that will continue in the next chapter ;)

He can’t tell you how many times he re-read the letter, he stopped counting after eleven. This whole time, he’s been walking around like a zombie, not ready to make her like a living hell. But it was all for nothing. His mother has some explaining to do for sure. 

He didn’t want to do it, but he knew what would happen if he didn’t. He tore the letter up in to the smallest pieces possible and tossed it into the water. He watched it get all ruined, but strangely, it didn’t bother him. He knew now that they could make it through anything. 

He got back to his car and started driving. He was just pulling into Starling City, lost in thought, only to be interrupted by the shrill of his phone, which he left in the car while he read her letter. It was Thea so he answered and knew something was wrong when he heard her sniffle on the other end of the phone. 

“Speedy, what it is?”

“Where are you Ollie? I tried calling you like a hundred times?”

“I was just out, now what’s wrong?”

“For six hours?” 

“Damn it Thea what is wrong or so help me…” 

“Dad had a heart attack. He died two hours ago.”

“What?” 

“He’s gone Ollie, and he’s not coming back. I don’t know what to do. Mom hasn’t come home yet, I’m in the mansion all by myself. I’m scared.”

“I’m almost there Thea, hold on.” He said and pressed down on the accelerator. 

He didn’t care how fast he was going. He needed to be home right now, his sister needed him. He made it to the mansion twenty minutes faster than it should’ve taken him. He ran inside, his sister’s name roaring from his throat. She came stumbling down the steps, right into his arms and collapsed. A cry shook her entire body and Oliver didn’t know what to do. He’s never seen his sister this upset before. This was all new territory to him.

He looked to Raisa for help, and she took Thea from him. He followed them into the kitchen, where Raisa sat Thea at the counter stool, and Oliver took the seat next to her. Raisa got them both big bowls of ice cream and watched them a little before speaking. 

“Your father was a good man and he loved you both very much.”

“Why did he have to go? Who is gonna walk me down the aisle or cheer the loudest at my graduation or warn boys to stay away from me? What’s gonna happen to Ollie?”

“What do you mean Speedy? I’ll be right here.”

“But now you have to take over the company.”

“We’ll figure it out later. I’m sure Walter can handle things until we figure it out. Thea, you’re not gonna lose me too, if that’s what you’re worried about. No one in the crowd will scream louder than I will at your graduation. There’s not going to be a guy good enough for you to date, but when you find the right one, I’ll walk you down the aisle.”

“I just, I don’t understand. He didn’t tell us he was sick.”

“Oh sweetie, sometimes things like this, bad things, happen to good people with no reason. Your father wasn’t sick, his heart couldn’t keep up with him anymore.” Raisa said. 

“Buy why? Why do good things happen to bad people?”

“It’s all part of God’s plan. He’s building an army up there, to right the wrongs of all the bad people. He needs the best of the best fighting next to him.”

“You think he went to Heaven Ollie?”

“I don’t think, I know he did Speedy.”

“I’m going to miss him.”

“I know. Me too Speedy, me too.” He kissed his sister on the top of her head. 

“Mister Oliver, you need to inform Anatoly of this.”

“Keep an eye on her,” Oliver told Raisa then got up to hug her, “Put something in her milk to help her sleep. She’ll be up crying all night. That won’t do her any good.”

“It’s in her ice cream.” 

Raisa shared a knowing smile with him as he went to his father’s study. He pulled out his phone and dialed Anatoly’s number. He picked up after the first ring.

“Oliver,”

“Anatoly.”

“I am assuming something has come up, you normally do not phone me.”

“It’s my father. He had… he had a heart attack. He’s dead.”

“I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Queen. I will be there tomorrow, bright and early.”

“I will see you then.”

“Hang in there Oliver.”

The truth is, Oliver won’t allow himself to breakdown in front of anyone. If he griefs, no one else gets too. So he clenched his jaw and went to wait for his mom to get home. Of course she didn’t get home until around three, smelling like a bar. She couldn’t walk straight, her driver was guiding her in. Oliver nodded in thanks to the driver and then dismissed him for the night.

“Mother.”

“Oliver.” she slurred. 

“How could you leave Thea here alone when she needed you most? You’re her mother, and tonight, you abandoned her.”

“You weren’t even here! You weren’t even answering your phone. You don’t know what it’s like! I lost my husband!” She yelled.

“I don’t know what it’s like? Are you kidding me? I lost my father, my mentor, the person I looked up to my whole life. I may not have been there for his death, but I was there for Thea! I was the one who answered her why and how. I was the one who comforted her! I was there for her when she needed you to be the one to say that it’ll be hard but we could get through this as a family! But you left her here to grief ALONE. I know this is hard on you, but it’s hard on us too. Start acting like a mother!” 

That earned Oliver a slap across the face and a sharp, “Get out of my house.” With a hard shove towards the door. Oliver grabbed his keys and didn’t look back. Raisa did stop him on the way out and assured him she’d look after Thea.

Maybe he was out of line. He knew he was mad at Moira for the whole Felicity thing, but now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. He would go back to the mansion tomorrow and apologize to her, but for tonight, he was going to camp out on Tommy’s couch. 

 

“Felicity, dear, pack. We’re taking a trip. We leave in an hour.”

“Where?”

“Starling City.”

“We’re going to see Oliver? Can I talk to him? Am I even allowed to see him? Will I get in trouble for this?”

“Yes, yes, yes, and no. There has been an accident.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“Robert Queen is dead. This makes plans more complicated.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oliver has to take over, right now. He cannot do so without a bride. You are not of age yet.”

“What if I’m willing to marry him right now? That has to count for something.”

“I do not know принцесса, but until we figure it out, pack. You have one goal and one goal only during this trip, do not let Oliver leave the Bratva.”

“Isn’t he in it for life?”

“There’s a code of honor. If and while you’re in training and your mentor dies before completion, you have a free out, with the brotherhood watching over you.”

“So he can leave, but you want me to make him stay? Easier said than done.”

“I mean it. Your duties start now, you do whatever you need to in order to keep him Bratva.”

“Are you hinting at me to have sex with him?” She asked awkwardly, not expecting his answer.

“Whatever you need to in order to keep him here.”

Funny, Felicity thought, Oliver thinks Anatoly is forcing him to become a monster. Oliver would want this out, he will take it, and she wasn’t so sure if she would stop him. Felicity has seen, first hand, of what he was capable of. She’s heard stories of him saving various members of the Bratva while on a mission that has gone bad. And he’s only nineteen. She knows Anatoly values his skill set because he’s never had a more promising member than Oliver. But the Bratva is taking its toll on his humanity. Oliver doesn’t believe there’s much human left in him, being replaced by animal, so if there’s any way he could restore his humanity, he’ll take it.

Felicity wasn’t even paying attention to what she packed. She knew they were going to be staying there for a while. Bratva deaths are taking very seriously and are given a proper Bratva burial. The woman is then given an out, the only way out of the Bratva besides death. Some choose to stay, take over whatever the business their husband had created. Other’s retire someone hot and sunny. 

So Felicity grabbed handfuls and handfuls of clothes and stuffed them in the biggest suitcase she had, vaguely remembering to fold them so they won’t be wrinkly. Karina, of course, came in and check to make sure she had everything she needed. The only thing Felicity was missing was something to wear to the funeral. 

She was packed in a record time of twenty minutes, usually it takes her a full day, and was downstairs waiting for Anatoly. Luckily for her, time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, the pilot told them they were ready for landing. The bumpy way down didn’t bother her. She was eager to see Oliver. She could feel the butterfly party in her tummy. 

Soon enough, the doors were opening and she followed Anatoly off the jet. Standing there, near two black cars, looking like he hasn’t slept in weeks, was her best friend. She sent him a sad smile as she got closer to him.

Anatoly hugged Oliver before the two men went to help with the luggage. Once the cars were loaded, Anatoly had Felicity get in the car with Oliver, as he got into a different one. Oliver opened the door for her, then slid in after her. He closed the back so they could get some privacy. He turned in his seat to look at her, not really believing if she was here or not.

“How are you doing? I mean, obviously not good, your father just died and now mine is here, probably making things worse.”

“Felicity, I’m happy to see you. I wish it were under different circumstances, but it is what it is. Death, it’s a part of life. It’s the only thing you look forward to living a Bratva life.”

“That’s not true.”

“What else is there in Bratva? Money, death and torture. That’s the only thing I’ve seen and done since being in here.”

“I know we see things differently because I grew up there and you grew up here, but Bratva is about brotherhood and the strength within it. There is trust and support within it. While you only see the bad parts, I see the good parts. The parts where no one else knows about. The parts where the Bratva does more good than bad. The part where the Bratva singlehandedly stopped human trafficking in Russia. And I know the story behind all of the men whom we tortured and or killed. And maybe it’s not the right way to go about it, but they dishonored the Bratva and they needed to be punished for their actions. They don’t do this to innocent people.” She took a pause as he took in all of the information she just presented him with.

“But that’s not the point I was trying to make. I was aiming for, I am grateful for the Bratva because it has lead me to you. And it might not be the ideal life, but I don’t care. As long as I’m spending it with you, I’m happy.”

“You’re too good for me Felicity.”

“No I’m not. We’re good for each other.”

“How can you love a man like me? A monster? A murderer? You wouldn’t have been able to recognize me the other day, after the mission I was sent on to stop the Triad’s drug smuggling.”

“You’re saving lives by stopping the Triad. If they set loose all those drugs in the Glades, many people are going to die. The Triad doesn’t sell clean drugs.”

“But it’s not humane what I’m doing.”

“I know it’s not. But you don’t let that stop you from shining as a human. Because despite everything, you have this,” she placed her hand on his heart, “that is your key to defeating everything. Don’t fight to die, fight to live.”

“I missed you so much.”

“You have no idea how much I missed you. Or how bridezilla I have become. I threatened a lady for her wedding dress. Like full on, my father is Bratva and we can make your death look like an accident, type of threat.”

“It must be beautiful, then. The dress I mean. I’ve only seen you threaten someone like that when Tommy withheld coffee from you.”

“It’s the perfect dress Oliver. I don’t care where we get married or who is there, as long as we’re there. That’s the only thing that matters to me.”

“Me too.” He leaned down and pecked her lips, as they pulled into the mansion gates. 

“Don’t think I have let you off the hook either mister. I noticed how you avoided talking about your father.”

“Later. Now we have to see if my mother will let me back in the house. We had a falling out last night.”

“We will also talk about that then.” She said, taking his hand as he helped her out of the car.

They walked inside only to see Moira sitting on the staircase crying her eyes out. She looked up when she heard the door open and let out a sigh of relief. She ran to Oliver and hugged him tight.

“Oliver, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for it, but you were right and I wasn’t there for Thea when I needed to be. I shouldn’t have said what I said and I shouldn’t have kicked you out last night.”

“We can talk later. We have guests.”

“Felicity, dear. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“My father is here too. His car just isn’t here yet.”

“I’ll have Raisa prepare his room, I’m assuming you’ll be staying with Oliver?”

“Yes.” Oliver answered for her. 

“Alright then. Have Anatoly come for me when he gets here Raisa, and please prepare a room for him.” Moira said to Raisa, then turned back to Oliver and Felicity, “Thea went with Tommy and Laurel. They took her out for breakfast. I have arrangements to make, if you’ll excuse me.”

Felicity turned to Oliver and stared wide-eyed. Who was that and what happened to the woman who hated her guts? Oliver was thinking the same thing, if his shocked look was anything to go by. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her up to his room. She thought they were going to continue their talk, he had different plans, locking his bedroom door after they entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready for a little bit of sexy times next chapter and to find out more about Robert's death. 
> 
> also i started another story, it's not posted yet, but i really like how it's going so far. of course i only have about a chapter written but it's a little challenging because i've never attempted anything like this and i hope you guys arent confused.


	15. Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly sexy times and important conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all mistakes are mine sorry about them

He pushed her, gently, down on his bed and crawled on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but he invaded it with his tongue. He kissed her with such eagerness and passion, but it was also filled with sadness. 

When she was running low on air, he moved to her neck. His three day scruff brushed deliciously against her neck, emitting a moan from her. He was generous in leaving marks on her, he only left them in places that could be easily covered. Like just below her clavicle. 

His hands slid up her shirt, asking for permission. She was more than happy to comply, and soon her shirt was thrown somewhere in the room. His followed shortly after along with her pants. 

"Oliver…"

"I just… I need…" 

"What do you need? Anything you want, name it and it's yours."

"I need to taste you." He growled and started kissing his way down her body. 

"Taste me then Oliver. Claim me as yours." Her voice was breathy.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to feel something and he wanted to do that with Felicity. The one person who makes him feel everything.  
He placed a soft kiss on her hip bone before sliding her panties down her legs. From the looks of her beautiful woman hood, he wasn't the one who planned this. She knew what she was doing, making him feel a little better about this. 

He knew he couldn't have sex with her tonight. It wasn't right. She should wait for the whole thing for their honeymoon. But he could make her feel something without begin inside and he wanted too. She deserved that much. She deserves so much more than this really. 

He left a mark on her hip bone before moving to the inside of her beautifully toned thighs. He kissed the insides of both, extracting more moans from her. He decided that he would spend the rest of his life trying to get her to make these sounds again. He wanted to wake her up everyday with his head buried between her legs. 

"If you don't want this to happen, now would be the time to speak up Felicity. I can't stop once I've started."

"I won't ask you too." Came her sexy response. 

A growl came from deep within him as his mouth met her entrance. With a long swipe of his tongue, they both moaned. He's never had someone so sweet before. He was definitely going to do this every morning for the rest of his life. 

The noises coming from her were like music to his ears, urging him to do more. He gripped her hips, keeping her still, as he stuck his tongue in her. She let a breathy moan, which sounded a little like his name.

“Let me hear you baby.” He mumbled against her.

“Oliver.” she moaned.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. God, keep doing that.”

Being a virgin, she’s never felt anything like this before. Oliver was really good at this, like really good. He deserves an award for it really. Her hips, instinctively, wanted to move, to thrust into him, but his strong hold on her wouldn’t allow it. 

He was using everything, lip, tongue and teeth, driving her insane. She could feel something building up inside of her. She didn’t know what it was, well she had a feeling she knew, but she wasn’t certain. Oliver could tell how close she was, so he started going faster, before sucking on her clit.

Oliver, feeling her undoing immediately, moved up her body and crashed his lips against hers, rubbing slow circles on her clit, bringing her high down. As her orgasm ended, she slowly opened her eyes, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Oliver was looking at her with this intense fire in his eyes, which were three shades darker.

“You okay?”

“Yes. That was amazing.”

“Good.” He rolled off of Felicity.

“Can I return the favor?”

“No.”

“But-”

“That was about you. Not me. I needed you to feel something besides sadness for me. I wanted to see you come undone by me and I wanted to taste you. I do not want anything in return. We’ll save that for later.”

“What do you want to do now?” she asked.

“I just want to lay here with you.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m just going to go clean up.” She said awkwardly. 

“We can take a bath first if you want.” He got ninja rolled off the bed, and when Felicity tried to do the same, she fell. 

A huge smile was on Oliver’s face as he picked her off the floor. A smile she missed. A smile she was sure she will have to work on seeing for the remainder of her trip here. Not that the situation is something to smile over. No one wants to smile when their parent dies. She just wants him to know that, despite everything, there was still things left to smile about. For example, their love. 

But then they were walking to his bathroom and her mind went into a whole different direction. She was going to see Oliver. Naked. This was a first. She became nervous. Oliver, with his super powers, sensed the change in her attitude.

“I don’t have to get in if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’ve never seen you naked before.” She whispered.

“Shouldn’t I be the one nervous about this? You’re standing right in front of me. Naked.”

“But you like what you see.”

“So you’re afraid you’re not going to like what you see?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m going to want to run my tongue all over your body.”

Oliver looked at her, blank face, arms crossed, legs shoulder width apart. “Yes. I see how that could be a problem, if I wasn’t mesmerized by your mouth. I’m sure you can control yourself соблазнительной лепесток.”

“Petal?”

“Without the petals, there’s no color to the flower. And that’s what you are, in this black and white world, you’re this ball of bright color, changing everything in your path. I need your color and light now more than ever.”

“I like it.”

Oliver ran the tub water. Felicity got in first, her back hitting the back of the tub. She spread her legs and opened her arms for Oliver to join her. An amused look was present on Oliver’s face as he slid in the tub. His head came to rest on Felicity’s shoulder as she encircled him with her arms. It was hard, because he was huge and she was a tiny girl so she couldn’t clasp her hands together, but her hands were on him.

“You’re quite comfy for being all small and stuff.”

“Why thank you.”

“I love you.”

“Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“When you get out of here, search for happiness. Because if there’s one thing I know for sure, it would be that you deserve to be happy.”

“What do you mean when I get out of here?”

“You have an out Oliver. You can leave the Bratva, alive. You can get out of here and live a fulfilling life. And I know you’re going to take it because, well, because you’d be an idiot if you didn’t. I’m not going to let you stay here. There’s still light inside of you and you need to go harness it, far away from here.”

“And what’s going to happen to you when I leave? Are you just going to be thrown to the next available American Bratva? You’re mine Felicity, I’ve already marked you. I’m not leaving if it means you staying here. You’re not going to lose me.” 

“Oliver, I can’t let you pick me over your happiness.”

“You’re it Felicity. You’re my happiness and if you ask me to go, it would destroy me. If I know you as well as I think I do, I know you would never let me live a miserable life. The only way I’m out is if you’re coming with me.”

“You gotta be so damn stubborn don’t you?” 

“I got it from you лепесток.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS: thank you google translate,  
> соблазнительной лепесток- seductive petal  
> лепесток- petal
> 
> guyssss next chapter, the plot reeeeaaaalllllllllllly starts picking up, but its not close to being over. Spoiler alert, after Robert's funeral the plot is really gonna take off.
> 
> p.s sorry if sexy times didnt live up to your standards, i've never written just oral before. and i'm really bad at petnames.


	16. Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does some digging into his father's 'death'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, hope you enjoy

Oliver woke up sometime later, the water had gone ice cold. He was still resting on Felicity’s chest and she was snoring softly. Smiling to himself, he let the water out of the tub and got out. After throwing on a pair of boxers, he lifted Felicity out of the tub. Before putting her to bed, he slid one of his shirts over her head, then gently laid her in bed. He kissed her forehead, then finished getting dressed. 

There was something fishy about his father’s death. Robert Queen had a good heart. Literally, he was healthy as a horse. It didn’t make sense that he had a heart attack. He knew no one would believe him if he didn’t have proof. So he needed to go get some. 

This late at night, the only person awake would be the coroner. He drove there in a hasty fashion. The coroner was Bratva so it should be easy to get in and get answers. And it was. It was actually like the coroner was expecting him. 

“Mr. Queen.”

“Please, just Oliver. I’m here to discuss-”

“I know. I was expecting you. You’re a smart man Oliver, we both know what happened to your father was not an accident. I found this on him. It’s responsible for your father’s death.” He handed Oliver a tiny, round, micro-chip looking thing.

“What does it do?”

“It stimulates heart attacks, without the damaging of the heart. Your father was murdered. His body was found at three forty five by his secretary, he died three twenty.”  
“This is a serious accusation. Are you sure?”

“Oliver, I’ve seen many men die of a natural heart attack. Their hearts were shit. Your father’s heart was in perfect condition.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said sliding the chip into his pocket. 

Knowing it was too late to head to Queen Consolidated, Oliver went back home and curled into bed with Felicity. Of course, sleep didn’t come easy too him so he laid there and watched her sleep. His brain was too occupied to even begin to sleep, and he wanted to talk to her. 

He’s missed Felicity so much. Since she’s been in Russia, he hasn’t gotten proper sleep. Once his mind calms down, he’s looking forward to a good night’s rest with her. She’s the only sleeping pill that would work on him, and he’s so fucking addicted to her. 

Gently, he started to tickle her. Moving his head closer to her, he put his lips on her neck and mumbled for her to wake up. He knew too, the moment she woke up. She let out what could only be described as a growl. 

“Felicity?”

“You better have coffee.”

“I do not have any coffee but we can go get some, if you’ll come with me.”

Finally, she opened her beautiful blue eyes, and Oliver felt like he could breathe again that night. He waited patiently for her to fully wake up. She sat up and stretched with a yawn. Glancing at the clock, she quickly turned and glared at him.

“It’s four in the morning!” she whisper yelled.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“It couldn’t have waited until the sun came up?”

“No.” he said handing her a pair of pajama pants.

That was enough for her to realize the seriousness of the situation. She nodded her head and let him lead her down stairs. He made them both a cup of coffee, grabbed a couple of blankets and went outside. He guided them for several moments before stopping and spreading out the blankets. Once they were both seated with a blanket wrapped around them, Oliver began.

“You were right about Bratva. I don’t know the parts you know, I don’t see the parts you see, and I don’t hear the things you hear. But the parts I see, the parts I know and the parts I hear, it’s bad Felicity, really bad. The Bratva used to be a trusted, clean brotherhood, well, as clean as a Russian mob can be, but now, it’s corrupted.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?”

“My father, he was murdered.”

“Sweetie, your father had a heart attack. I guess you can say his heart murdered him, but I don’t think that’s scientifically correct and, believe me, I know science.”

“No Felicity, I talked to the coroner. He found this on my father. He told me it stimulates heart attacks.” He handed Felicity the chip from his pocket. 

She quietly observed it.

“Oliver, you have to tell my father.”

“I know. I will. But if I were to go to Queen Consolidated tomorrow and figure out who the last person was to see my father, I’ll know the killer and don’t you think Anatoli would like that better than just an accusation.”

“No matter what, it’s going to be an accusation. You need more than just a time log to determine who did this. You’ll need either a confession or video evidence. He won’t believe just a name on a piece of paper. This is serious here, whoever killed your father is facing a Bratva punishment. They killed a ranking captain, my father is going to be beyond pissed. We will get justice to whoever did this to him.”

“I hope so.”

They stayed outback and watched the sun come up. They didn’t say anything, as they didn’t have too. He was content just lying there with her in his arms, as she was in his arms. They silently agreed it was time to go back inside and Felicity went back to bed, as Oliver got ready for the day. He was out of the house before everyone woke up, with a lingering kiss to Felicity’s head. He was going to get answers at Queen Consolidated.

 

Moira Queen is a smart woman. She knew the life she was getting into when she married Robert, and eventually she fell in love with him. That doesn’t mean they remained in love. She knew Robert was fucking his secretary and had a different mistress on the side. That also doesn’t mean she’s not sad about his death, she’s devastated. 

Which is why her heels clicking away on the floor could be heard miles away. She was angry. She didn’t agree to this and he took advantage of her. She didn’t wait for the okay to enter, she just went in.

“I didn’t agree to this.”

“Hello Moira.” His icy voice hit her hears. 

“When we made a deal, this isn’t what I agreed too. You never said Robert had to die!” 

“It’s all part of the plan. You want Ms. Smoak out of the picture? You need to be willing to sacrifice some things. Robert’s death will give Oliver an out, if he takes it, he’s free and Ms. Smoak will be miserable, and forced to marry someone not so kind. If he doesn’t take it, I have a backup plan.”

“No one else dies, do you understand me?”

“Understood.” He nodded.

 

Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. They watch him go to the executive elevator and wait for the doors to close. No one got in with him, no one said anything, they just watched him. All probably wondering what he was doing here if his father died two days ago. 

Walter Steele was named temporary CEO until Oliver could take his place. He greeted Oliver with a warm smile and a firm handshake. 

“Damn good to see you Oliver. What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to look over everyone who saw my father the day of his death.”

“Why?”

“I just want to know the last person who saw him alive. Ask them if he seemed out of the ordinary.”

“Alright, Lena can help you with that. She’s been Robert’s secretary for over three years now.”

“Thank you Walter.” Oliver said shaking the man’s hand and walking over towards Lena. 

She looked sad, too sad, if you asked him. It didn’t take Oliver long to realize that she had been sleeping with his father. She was in love with him. When he took over, he was going to request a new one. 

“Ms. Gillard, how are you today?”

“I’m fine. It’s not nice of you to stop in to check how the people closest to your father are doing, at work I mean.”

“Yeah, I need a list of every visitor my father had the day he died.”

“But why?”

“Because I asked you nicely. Don’t make me ask again, not so nicely.”

“Of course. Right away Mr. Queen.” Then she started crying. 

This woman was ridiculous, he thought. No one is that sad over their boss dying. She gave him the list and he looked over it. 

**Bruce Wayne 8:00-9:50  
** **Ray Palmer 11:30- 12:45**  
**Ted Kord 1:00-2:00**

Those ones seemed normal. It was the last one that gave him some trouble. Not the name itself, but the time frame. When he read it, he saw red. He was going to pay for killing his father, Oliver would confront the man.

**Malcolm Merlyn 2:30-3:30.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so writers block hit me like a ton of bricks. i know what i want to write, i just have no motivation to do so. don't worry though, i know as soon as i do sit down and force myself to write, i wont be able to stop because i'm at the good parts. the plot is FINALLY making an appearance. lets all happy dance!!!  
> i also am going to clear up some of the confusions some people might have about Felicity's character, like the fact that she knows how to use and load a gun but i never actually mentioned in the story how she knows all that.  
> i've never had, nor do i know anyone whom has had a heartattack. i dont know what the heart looks like afterwards, so i might have made this up.  
> i also made up the little device, i mean it's obviously fiction so i can make a device that stimulates heart attacks ;)


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Merlyn did WHAT with China White!?!

Oliver read the last name over and over again. With the words the coroner said, about his father dying at 3:20, this made no sense. Why hadn’t the cops questioned Merlyn? Because everyone ruled it as a heart attack, no one knows it was a murder. 

Oliver was ready to go to Merlyn Global and confront Malcolm, but then his phone rang and Felicity’s face was on his screen.

“Hello.”

“Hi. You’re not doing anything reckless are you?” 

“No.”

“Good, because I may or may not have hacked into the city’s mainframe and I may or may not have done research on this chip and I may or may not have a company and a name for you.”

“Felicity…”

“Just, come home, I don’t want to do this over the phone.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in ten.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He will never not say that with a small smile on his face because he loves her.

Upon walking into the mansion, he was met with ciaos. His mother was barking orders at people, he knew the funeral was tomorrow, but he didn’t think this would happen. His mother is planning the service of the year, apparently.

He avoided being seen and went to his room to find Felicity pacing back and forth. He watched her for a few seconds because she was mumbling something he couldn’t hear and her arms were flailing around. She looked adorable. 

“Felicity.”

“Oliver, thank god you’re home. I know who made this device, Unidac Industries made it. But it doesn’t stop there, I know who killed your father.”

“So do I.”

“China White.” Felicity said the same time Oliver said, 

“Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Who?” they said.

“Felicity, who is China White?”

“She’s the leader, well she’s right under the leader of the Chinese Triad. She contacted Unidac Industries and requested they make her something they oh so cleverly named ‘Heart Breaker,’ and paid a sum of twenty million dollars for it.”

“Which she must’ve gotten from Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Merlyn? Tommy’s dad?”

“Yes. Look at this,” He handed her the sheet of paper from QC, “I visited the coroner last night, he told me that my dad died at three twenty. Malcolm left at three thirty. He would’ve seen my dad have the heart attack, and in that case, he would’ve contacted authorities, unless he had something to do with it.”

“So Malcolm Merlyn is working with the Triad. I can’t help but feel like your father’s death was the first step to something bigger.”

“That makes two of us.”

“What’s the next step?” 

“We confront Malcolm. The Triad is too dangerous.”

“Okay, I just have to change real quick, and then we can go.”

“You’re not coming with me.”

“Yes I am.”

“Felicity. No, I mean it. Malcolm killed my father, a Bratva Captain. You didn’t know what my father was capable of, so him being murdered is a big deal. Merlyn is dangerous.”

“I know how to use a gun, remember?”

“No, I don’t remember because I told you I wouldn’t train you in anything like that.”

“You didn’t. One of my father’s men did. I told my dad I didn’t want to be some weak girl relying on other people to protect her. I’ll handle myself just fine.”

“Felicity, why do you want to come with me?”

“We’re doing this together because your father just died, well was murdered and you haven’t shed one single tear. There’s something going on with you and I don’t want you to make any reckless decisions.”

“You’re so stubborn you know that?”

“Yes I do.”

“We can go in a few days. While I want to figure this whole thing out, Malcolm probably isn’t in his office right now and I don’t want Tommy questioning why I’m visiting his house to see his father.”

“Okay. What do you want to do instead?”

They spent the day trying to keep Thea entertained. Moira was busy arranging all of the funeral plans with Anatoly and really couldn’t watch over Thea right now. Oliver and Felicity took her out for the whole day and did everything one could do in Starling City. Moira appreciated it. Thea still didn’t understand and no one knew what to say to her, especially Moira.

 

The day of the funeral was crazy. Moira had been crying all morning, making Thea upset. Oliver couldn’t even look at his mother, he wasn’t ready for the damn to break and seeing his mother cry would surely do just that. He stayed in bed, curled around Felicity, who purred, like actually purred, as Oliver ran his fingers through her hair. 

How had he gotten so lucky? In this dark world, he got some firecracker that illuminated his entire world. He considers himself foolish for ever questioning the type of relationship he had with Felicity. Loving her was easy. Everyone says love is hard, and maybe it can get hard, but not to him. He didn’t have to try with her, it came naturally. He didn’t have to pretend to be something he’s not, he’s himself with her. He didn’t do stupid things to jeopardize his relationship with her like he had done to past lovers. 

He was committed, faithful, all in, head-over-heels in love with this woman and he wasn’t even scared about it. He feared losing her, not giving all of himself to her. For the other women, there was part of him that held himself back. It was like deep down he knew they weren’t the one for him. With Felicity, there was nothing holding him back. He wanted it all with her, a house, a family, a dog, a minivan, coaching a baseball team, becoming grandparents, celebrating 50 years together. He couldn’t picture life without her.

“Oliver.”

“Hmm?”

“We should start getting ready. It starts in an hour.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know. I was too young to remember anything about my mother, but I do know that there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t wish she was here to see me grow. Your father was. He may not have been father of the year, but he was there. Going to his funeral is honoring his memory, and I know you will regret it for the rest of your life if you aren’t there.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I learned a lot in our brief time apart. I’m going to shower, you get ready.”

He watched as she went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was right, of course she was, he should get used to being wrong. He needed to go today. He needed to say goodbye and promise his father that he will figure out what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i am a horrible person and that this took soooo long to come up and that it's a shitty chapter. obviously the next chapter will be the funeral and then full force, head first, no warning (besides this) into the major plot then the story will really start picking up.   
> i dont know when it's going to be put up, i just hope i still have all of your attention.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral, and conversations and a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt look over this, sorry for any mistakes.  
> hope you enjoy

Looking around, Oliver noticed that he hardly recognized any of the people at his father’s funeral. There was his family, next to him was Thea and next to her was Moira. There was the Bratva. People who worked with him, whom Oliver had never seen before. But the only one that mattered was sitting on his other side, squeezing his hand, giving him the strength he needed. 

His father may not have been father of the year, but he was still his father. He taught Oliver how to ride a bike, and throw a ball. He took Tommy and Oliver to their first sporting event, and every one after that. He was there when Oliver was on the baseball team, he couldn’t make all of the games, but he made sure he was there for the important ones and always asked him about the game if he missed it. They grew apart the older Oliver got. Robert got really busy with QC and the Bratva. Oliver was still going to miss him. How could he not.

He wasn’t paying any attention to what was being said. He couldn’t stop looking at the open casket where his once strong father lay. It wasn’t right what happened to him and Oliver vowed to make it right. He would catch the people that poisoned his family. They would pay.  
He sprang into action when people around him started moving. Felicity pulled on his hand telling him it was time to get moving. Hand in hand, they walked up to his father’s casket and laid a single rose on his chest. A single tear ran down Felicity’s cheek and Oliver wiped it away. He knew she was crying for him, but he didn’t want her too. He never wanted to see Felicity cry. 

The priest made an announcement that there would be refreshments back at the mansion and all were welcomed. Anatoly told Oliver that there needed to be a meeting as soon as possible to discuss the future of the Bratva. Oliver told him they could do it when they got back.

There was a lot of people that had come back to the mansion. No matter the occasion, the Queen’s never threw a dull gathering. Thea, however, went and locked herself in her room while Felicity and Laurel ran after her. 

Oliver spotted Anatoly across the room and gestured for him to go to the study. No one would notice their disappearance considering the amount of people that came out. They all got settled, the important captains of the Bratva. During a captain funeral, all captains come too it to discuss what is going to happen to that branch. 

“As you know Oliver, you are in perfect condition to run this branch now. The only problem is, Felicity is not of age yet. You cannot take the position without her. We have a few options here-”

“Let’s not forget to mention his outage.” One of the captains spoke.

“I forgot about that.” Anatoly said.

“With reason. I’m not going anywhere if Felicity can’t come with me.”

“Good decision my boy. Now your other options, I can send one of my men here to oversee things until the wedding takes place. Or-” 

“Or, with your consent, Oliver and I can get married now and he can takeover.” Felicity said walking into the room.

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” Anatoly said.

“We’re ready dad. I want to marry him and I want to move here.”

“You do not understand Felicity there are somethings left that you have not learned yet.”

“Then teach me now. This is America dad, they are going to suspect something’s up if Oliver and I just randomly get married. We’ll still have time to learn things.”

“If this is something they both agree on, then I do not see what the issue is. One of your men can stay here with them while they show their relationship to the world.”

“She’s seventeen.”

“I know I’m young but we’re gonna get married anyway. Why not now?”

“Fine. You date for two months, you propose on the third, you get married on the sixth. During that time, Raisa will prepare you with the rest of the knowledge about this life style.”

They went into deeper details about the new arrangement. Oliver could tell Felicity was excited about it, but he was angry. Not at her, but at Anatoly for allowing this. Oliver was more than willing to let someone else run Bratva until Felicity was ready. She might think she is, but there was a part of this that will be hard on her. The part Anatoly was talking about in which she has no idea about yet.

Once back to their room, Oliver let out a long sigh and loosened the tie around his neck. Felicity knew he was angry, she didn’t want to ask him until he seemed to calm down. After about twenty minutes when it seemed like he wasn’t going to be calm anytime soon, she gave in.

“What’s wrong?”

“You have no idea what you just signed up for Felicity.”

“Yes I do. We can finally be together.”

“I’m not talking about that.”

“Then what? Are you having second thoughts about us?”

“Never.”

“You can tell me Oliver.”

“Do you know why Bratva makes sure the woman is at least eighteen before marrying her off?”

“So she can be legal?”

“No, because they are expected to be mature by that age. Their bodies are ready to give birth, and within the first year of marriage, at the ripe age of nineteen, they are expected to have a baby. You just cut that time for you, and me. You’re going to have a baby at eighteen and I’m going to be a father at twenty.”

“Oliver-”

“We’re not ready for that. I just lost my father, how am I supposed to become one? I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you but this whole thing is bigger than us. We were born into this life expected to follow their rules, no matter how insane they are. I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a child, we’re practically children ourselves.”

“It’s you and me, Oliver. We can get through anything. I can talk to my father about postponing the baby, given the crazy circumstances he just might go with it.”

“Everything around me is changing and you’re the one thing remaining constant.” His once harsh tone was now lighter.

“We’ll just take this one day at a time. Have you seen Malcolm yet?”

Speaking of the devil, Malcolm himself decided to walk in the house at that very moment. He looked around, stopped and chatted with a few people. Got into conversation with Anatoly and then with Moira. Finally, he made his way over to Oliver and Felicity. 

How dare he? Just walk right in like he’s done nothing wrong. He’s half of the reason Malcolm is dead, the other part being the Triad. When Oliver shines the light on the situation, he’ll be sorry. So will the Triad.

“Oliver, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oliver, not here. Thea is right over there.”

“It’s better to not get involved Oliver. Or people you care about will get hurt.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Is everything okay over here?” Tommy stepped in.

“Or course it is. Oliver is just having a hard time handling himself, and given the circumstances, it is completely understandable.” Malcolm said then walked away. 

Oliver’s fists curled. He wanted so badly to kill Malcolm, but he knew he needed more. He needed a confession and he knew if he pressed the right buttons, Malcolm would confess. 

“What do you say we get drunk tonight and go out and forget about everything for a while? Your responsibilities will still be there tomorrow when you wake up.”

“Okay. If the misses doesn’t mind.”

“Go and have fun. You can call me when you’re too drunk to call a cab.”

“Great, I’ll go round the boys. The misses is more than welcome to join.” Tommy winked then went off to ‘get the boys.’

“My father would kill me. Besides, I’m going to talk to him about everything.”

“I’ll see you later then.” Oliver said with a sweet kiss to her lips, then he went to find Tommy. 

The night out was just what Oliver needed. For the amount of time he was out, he forgot about everything. He forgot that the Triad and Malcolm worked together to kill his father. He forgot about the fact that there was a whole branch of the Bratva waiting for him to take over. He forgot about the multi-billion dollar company he had to run as well. 

But he couldn’t forget about getting married to Felicity. Which gave him the greatest drunk idea he’s ever had. With Tommy by his side, he found a jeweler and Oliver looked at engagement rings. He knew Felicity, she doesn’t want something big, but given their status within the city, he couldn’t get small. He went with big, because he’s Oliver Queen and it’s either go big or go home with him. But he knew Felicity would love whichever ring he gives her, big or small. 

With everything else pushed back in his mind, he couldn’t wait for the day he gets to give this too her. He can’t wait for the moment he can get down on one knee and list the reasons why he wants to marry her. Which he did tell Tommy, who just congratulated him with a hug and a huge smile. Oliver couldn’t wait to give Felicity his last name. 

“Felicity Queen, it has a ring to it.” Tommy said with a knowing smile. 

There would never be anyone else for his best friend. Oliver was a taken man. To be honest, monogamy look good on Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i'm doing this thing where i'm posting chapters as i write them and i told myself i wouldn't ever do that. But there you guys gooooo.  
> next chapter is going to include the proposal and probably the wedding, that way we can get full force, head first, no warning into the major plot, so it will probably be longer than most other chapters. sorry if you guys are thinking it's gonna go too fast.  
> after finishing this, not this chapter the whole story, i think i'm going to take a breather from writing. while i enjoy writing and the love and support from you guys, this, being the longest thing i've ever written, has showed how dedicated you need to be with something like this. plus i need to get a new idea for another story.  
> for all of you that read 'So Don't Look At Me You Got A Girl At Home, And Everybody Knows That,' and 'Like We Used Too,' i did start a third part but i really dont feel like writing it. it's going to be more au than the first two but i'm thinking about just making it completely au which means i'd have to start over, because, as you know since you read LWUT, if you didnt read it/finish it this is a major spoiler, Malcolm kidnaps Laurel and makes her his soldier, for me as a writer, i dont think i'm ready to balance that major of an au with the story line of season 2. i'm just going on and on so i'm gonna stop now lol.  
> i'm going to punta cana in a week, i'll try my very best to post one more time before leaving.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you marry me?"

Every time Oliver went to confront Malcolm, Malcolm was suddenly too busy. His house keeper said he wasn’t home, his assistant said he was in meetings for the rest of the day, Tommy told him he flew out of the country for a couple days. Oliver was fuming with rage. All he wanted to do was confront Merlyn and figure out why he did what he did. Oliver wanted to know what Malcolm had planned. He couldn’t go to Anatoly with just an accusation, he needed solid proof.

It didn’t help that his mother was breathing down his neck about taking over the company, or the fact that the Anatoly was still here making sure everything was tight on this end of the Bratva. The only thing Oliver looked forward too was night time when he was with Felicity. 

Felicity has been his rock during this whole thing. She supported every decision he made. She voiced her opinion, rather loudly, when she knew she was right, she was always right. That’s why he couldn’t wait anymore. Some people might think that seventeen and nineteen are too young to get married, but Oliver doesn’t believe it. He believes that they’ve been in love since the day they met. He was marrying her no matter what, so minus well speed up the process. 

Oliver knew, as soon as he stepped off the plane and seen that the little dark haired girl with uncontrollable curls standing there, she was going to be an important part of his life. There were times when he wished he never had to return to America because of the bond he had with her. He realized from a very young age that he’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep Felicity safe, whether it’s kill or be killed, he would do it. Which is why he’s proposing to her, tonight. 

He has the whole thing planned out. Just the two of them spending the day together, then they were going to a nice romantic dinner, then a drive to a place where no one else would be this time of year, the place he read her letter. That place has become special to him, when he thinks about it, he thinks about her and their connection.   
He already had Thea and Laurel take Felicity out this morning for some shopping while he went to Anatoly and asked permission. He wanted everything to so absolutely perfect. He wanted her to remember this day for the rest of her life. He's positive he will. 

Felicity loves Thea, don't get her wrong. She's the sister she's never had. But if she ever has to go shopping with that woman again, so help her she will kill the bitch. Every single item of clothing or pair of shoes Felicity commented on, Thea purchased for her. Don’t get her wrong, it was a nice gesture, but Thea was only twelve. How the hell was her fashion sense? Meanwhile, Laurel was just watching and laughing at the whole thing.

“Alright, enough spending money, spill. What is your brother planning?” Felicity said, while the trio stopped at a small café in the mall. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He just had a lot of business to take care of and wouldn’t be home all day. He didn’t want you sitting there bored so he asked me and Laurel to entertain.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Felicity, he’s busy at Queen Consolidated today. I think he’s ready to take over. Honestly.” Laurel said with a reassuring smile that Felicity saw right through.

She knew Oliver would’ve told her about a decision like that. But she decided to drop it. Whatever it is he’s doing, he doesn’t want her knowing, which means he’s probably out doing the Bratva things he hates talking about. 

As they were walking towards Laurel’s car, Felicity got a strange feeling. Someone was following them. She didn’t want to alarm Laurel or Thea, so she let it go. That was, however, until a man decided to grab Thea. He said something about a Queen ransom and started to drag her off.

Felicity’s senses immediately kicked in and she ran after the pair with Laurel right behind her. She could hear Thea’s screams and she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Remembering her training, the one against Oliver’s wishes, she tackled the man to the ground, and he let go of Thea. Laurel grabbed Thea as Felicity punched the man in the face, hurting her hand in the process. Laurel came over to the pair and sprayed the guy with pepper spray, then knocking him unconscious, since her training was more advanced than Felicity’s. 

“What do we do now?” Laurel asked.

“Bratva has a way to deal with kidnappers. We have to turn him over to my father.”

“Felicity, we could put him in jail for a really long time.”

“This wasn’t a suggestion. That’s what we have to do. Do you understand that Thea is Bratva and if we don’t hand him over, we’d be just as guilty as him? Now help me get him in your trunk.”

The two girls managed to stuff the man in the trunk without anyone noticing since the parking lot was practically empty on Wednesday afternoons. The drive back to the mansion was quiet, except for Thea’s soft cries. Felicity had done everything she could to soothe the girl, but she knew what Thea was feeling. This wasn’t something you could just get over.

Upon pulling into the mansion, Felicity saw Oliver and a few men standing there. She didn’t know how they knew, but they knew. She could tell by the look on Oliver’s face that he knew and he was not happy about it either. The car was swarmed once it came to a stop. Oliver pulled Thea out and examined her. He hugged her close to him and Felicity watched relief wash over his face. Thea was unharmed physically. He guided her to Raisa, who wrapped a strong arm around her and guided her in the mansion. Tommy was by Laurel’s side making sure she was unharmed too. Once he was satisfied, he kissed her. 

She was too busy watching Tommy and Laurel, she didn’t even feel Oliver pull her out of the car. She hardly registered the fact that he pinned her against the car with his strong hips. He forced her to look at him and the look on his face broke her. He was sad and desperate. 

“Why wasn’t there anyone with you? I specifically told Thea and Laurel that at least two guards needed to go with you guys.” His voice was surprising soft, but Felicity could tell he was losing it, he was livid. 

“I-I don’t know. I guess we just forgot.”

“You forgot.” His lips went in a straight line and he nodded his head. It was right then Felicity knew she said the wrong thing.

“Your life isn’t a game Felicity! There are people out there that want to hurt me and the only way to do that is through you, Thea, and my mother. You guys aren’t safe out there by yourselves.”

“We were pretty fine without anyone actually. In case you forgot, we tackled that man to the ground and we knocked him out and we returned Thea home. We don’t need a guard with us twenty-four seven.”

“Damn it Felicity!” Oliver roared and slammed his hand against the car, right next to her head. “You don’t get it. You got lucky, that was lucky. He’s an untrained man who was just looking for a payoff. The men who want me dead, you wouldn’t last three seconds against them. I don’t give a fuck if it was just a low-life this time, what about the next time huh? What happens when he doesn’t want a payoff and he wants to see me hurt the way I made him? He’ll kill Thea and feel nothing, he’ll kill Laurel and feel nothing, and he’ll kill you and feel nothing.”

“You’re right and I’m sorry. We won’t go anywhere without a guard again. But don’t you dare talk to me like that again.” Felicity’s voice was shaken and was hardly a whisper, as her whole body was shaking.

Oliver never let his rage out on her like that before, and it scared her. She now saw what her father created. She saw the monster her beloved could become and she will do everything in her power to make sure she doesn’t do something to unleash it again. 

“Someone check out her hand.” She heard Oliver say as he stormed back into the house.

She didn’t even know he noticed her hand. She forgot about it, but thinking about it now, she was in pain. 

 

Later, when everything calmed down and Felicity felt brave enough, she went to Oliver. She hated fighting with him and she felt bad for disobeying his orders. He was right, the situation could’ve been worse than what it was, and if that was the case, the three of them would probably be dead right now. 

She knocked quietly on the door to his study and waited for his quiet, yet authoritative, “Come in,” and she entered with caution. She and everyone else might’ve calmed down, that doesn’t necessarily mean Oliver has.

“Hi.” She said playing with the hem of one of his tee-shirts. 

“Hi.” He answered.

“Are you still mad at me?” at her question, he stood from his desk and walked over to her.

“It took me a while to realize that I’m not mad at you, and I never was. You were the person I let my rage out on and for that, I am sorry. It won’t happen again. But I want to make one thing clear Felicity, when it’s Thea’s life, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she’s safe. When it’s your life, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe. When it’s both of you, I lose my mind and control. Nothing can ever happen to the two of you. I can’t function without you Felicity. During that time when I thought you hated me and the whole arrangement, ask anyone. I was my darkest self. I was a monster. Who you saw today, he wasn’t even a fraction of the man I was during those months. And I can’t trust my mother anymore, so Thea is the only family I have left.”

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m not going anywhere Oliver. I heard and saw what happens to you when the people you love are in danger and I will do everything to make sure it doesn’t happen again. But you are wrong. Thea, she’s not the only family you have. I’m your family too. I’ve known you forever, and even being that little girl with the red ribbons in her hair, I knew you were going to be someone important in my life.”

“You know, I had the whole night planned. Spend the day together, a romantic dinner, and then a small trip to our favorite beach.”  
“We spend every day together.”

“But tonight was going to be special.”

“Why?”

“Because I was going to do this.”

He took of her hands in his and got down on one knee. Felicity let out a small, almost inaudible gasp.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. I’ve never met anyone like you before. When I think back to my childhood, I don’t think about the Christmases or Halloweens. I don’t think about the Thanksgivings or birthdays or the fun times I had in school with Tommy. I think about my summers spent in Russia and this little dark haired girl with the most outrageous curls and big glasses. I think about running around that mansion chasing her. I think about our first kiss under the stars and I think about how I’ve been in love with her before I even understood what love was. Your whole life they called you принцесса, well now I think it’s time to change the title. I don’t want you to be my princess. I need you to be моя королева. I need you by my side as we begin this next chapter of our lives. I love you more than you will ever understand. Will you marry me?”

The ring was simple, yet elegant. It was a white gold band with a big diamond in the middle, with two smaller diamonds on either side, and even smaller diamonds circling the bigger ones. Everything in the family vault was too flashy for Felicity, and he knew her. He knew she preferred diamonds and white gold. She didn’t want anything that screams ‘I’m richer than you’ but he was Oliver Queen, he needed something flashy or the headlines would read, ‘Oliver Queen gentlemen or cheapskate?’ 

“When I dreamed of this moment, I pictured us being somewhere romantic and I looked beautiful in a dress, and you had on a tux, but this moment, right here and now, is more perfect than anything the movies could come up with. I want nothing more than to be your Queen, Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя королева - My Queen


	20. Twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no writing in this, just a picture of their wedding because I suck a describing things. I'm working on the next chapter now.

                      

What an Olicity wedding would look like if i was an Arrow writer ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i didnt forget about yous!! i just had a... dark period of time, but i'm back now and working like hell to get the wedding up and running. This is just a sneak peak at what it looks like, i used Polyvore for this, and had the hardest time doing it!! I want to master how to use that so i can do more with it, but i'm still working on that, lol. Anyway, the next chapter is coming along, there's still so much left to do. 
> 
> It's funny, i was writing it, and i got this whole new idea to add into this plot of mine and i'm kind of excited to see how it turns out. which may not mean much to you, but i'm excited to write again.


	21. Twenty One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the wedding!!!!!!!

99% of the wedding was planned already. She only had to make a few phone calls, get her dressed flown in from Russia, a few other minor things, but more or less, she was ready to walk down the aisle. Which is why they planned the wedding so close after the engagement. They were only engaged for a month. 

Now Felicity is running around trying to get last minute wedding details in order. The wedding is the most talked about thing in the city. Every important person is coming to this wedding, even the mayor. So she has to make sure it’s perfect. Of course Moira and Raisa are helping, Karina is there too because she was the one who flew the dress in. 

Moira is making sure Felicity doesn’t mess anything up. Raisa is trying to get the back yard ready for the wedding and Karina is making sure Felicity doesn’t get overwhelmed by everything. Oliver had one job during this whole thing; stay out of the way, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

With Felicity being busy with the wedding, he only sees her at night, and she’s too exhausted to talk. So he just wants to skip the whole thing and go straight to the honeymoon. Two weeks away from the craziness of everything on an island. Just the two of them and no one else. It couldn’t get any better than that. 

Which is why he was relieved on the wedding day. He was one step closer to their complete isolation. He wasn’t planning on wearing clothes during the entire two weeks. He wouldn’t let her either. 

Felicity, however, was excited. She was about to marry her best friend. How many people in arranged marriages get to say that? She was going to be surrounded by her favorite people. 

She was currently getting her hair and makeup done. She chose a cute up do style, with a braid on the side that goes into a perfect messy bun. She kept her makeup simple, except for her usual bright colored lipstick.

They wanted the wedding at night time. The back yard was lit with a thousand tiny tea light candles, making it glow. There is a white isle with a pretty design made of roses that are stapled down so her dress doesn’t mess it up. Along the isle sat long glasses of water with tiny candles floating in it.

Their make shift alter is a white gazebo with a red curtain and more candles making it also glow. Felicity wanted a night time wedding because of the countless amount of nights her and Oliver spent looking at the stars. It's an important part of their relationship. Their first kiss happened under the stars and she wants her first kiss as Oliver's wife under the stars as well. 

With her hair done, her makeup perfect, her dress and shoes on, Felicity was ready. Karina walked into her room and smiled at Felicity, with tears in her eyes.

"Felicity, my beautiful girl. I've watched you grow into the lovely woman you are today. You make the most beautiful bride. Your father is proud of you. He wanted me to give this to you." She said holding up a box.

"What is it?"

"A veil. His mother wore it at her wedding. And he wants you to wear it at yours."

"He didn't give it to his wife?"

"No. He didn't love his wife. But he loves you. You didn't see the pure despair in his eye when he found out the suitor his father picked out couldn't bare children. He wanted a child so bad. When he found out your mother was pregnant, he wanted nothing more than to get her on the next plane to Russia but the Bratva life wasn't the life for Donna. He wanted so much for you out of life than this. But then your mother grew sick, and, his words not mine, was too selfish to see you go into the system. So he took you in and he hasn’t regretted a single moment of it, even if it’s not the life he wanted for you. He didn’t want to have to teach you how to kill someone with your bare hands. He didn’t want to teach you self-defense or how to handle the weapons. He wanted you to go to college and have a normal life.”

“You mean it?”

“Everything he has done for you, and, I guess, too you, he thought he was doing something good for you. He knows you didn’t have a normal life, and he’s sorry he couldn’t give it to you, but he gave you the best Bratva life possible. The American branch of the Bratva is the most peaceful one, with only a small turf war with the Triad. The Italians are an ally so they cause no trouble. But the Triad can be cruel. Other than that, nothing really happens. This is your chance at a normal life. He may not tell you this, but he loves you.”

“Thank you Karina. You may not have given birth to me, but I’m glad you’re the closest thing to a mother I have.”

The veil was breath taking, with its crystals and silky material. It was at least 10 ft. long. Karina helped Felicity with the last piece of the perfect wedding look, then stepped out of the room.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, she could do this. She could walk down that isle and get married, at a young age of only eighteen. She and Oliver were going to spend the perfect life together. She could feel it, deep in her belly, this was going to be the perfect life. 

She heard the music playing and her door open. Her father stood there, smiling at her. He told her she looked beautiful and that her mother would be so proud of her. Then he held out his arm and she accepted, as they made their way towards the aisle. 

The music changed and everyone stood up. She saw Oliver straighten up and smile. She knew from the look on his face, her father made the right decision for her. She knew that Oliver was going to love her for the rest of his life and she was one of the lucky ones. Lucky because she found him at such an early age and hardly remembers a time in her life where he wasn't in it.

"You ready to go through with this?" Anatoly asked her. 

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." 

Anatoly kissed her gently on the head, careful to not mess anything up. Then they started down the aisle. 

The breath left Oliver's lungs when he saw Felicity coming towards him. Even though the veil covered her face, he could tell out beautiful she was. He could've had his eyes closed, and still been able to tell she's beautiful. Even though he's been in love with Felicity, literally since he can remember, he would've never actually thought this day would come. He never would've thought that she would return the feelings. 

Anatoly stopped walking once they got to Oliver. 

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest said. 

"With honor and pride, I do." Anatoly responded. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" the priest went on. 

"Pst." Oliver whispered. 

"What?" She whispered back." 

"You're the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." 

"Not too bad yourself there." 

"The couple has decided to write their own vowels. Oliver, if you will."

“We’re the biggest cliché in world, Felicity. Only a select few in the room know why, and I’m okay with not telling everyone. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I’m never going to feel this way about anyone other than you. When I first met you, I was only eight years old. Our first conversation was an argument. I had just told you I was going to be a big brother, and you said you’ve always wanted to be one. I told you that you’re a girl and you can’t be a big brother. You yelled at me and told me that you could be anything you wanted to be. Including a big brother, and a computer hacker. If you told my eight year old self that I was going to marry that little girl, with the wind blown curls, glasses that fell off her nose every three seconds, he wouldn’t believe you. Not because he disliked you, but because he was fascinated by the way you lived. He didn’t know what love was, but I do, and I know that my eight year old self was in love with you Felicity. I can’t see my life without you in it, and I don’t want to. I’ve said this once, and I’ll say it every day until I’m dead. I’m in love with you Felicity, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you.” 

“And now Felicity.”

“I hope I can get through this without crying. Oliver, I can’t remember a time where you weren’t in my life. You were always there for me, whether I scraped my knee trying to keep up with you, or when that mean kid took me to a dance, or the time I almost drowned. You have always been there, whether I wanted you to be there or not. But what I know now, is that I always wanted you there. We have a long road ahead of us, and I can’t think of one person I’d rather have by my side than you. If there is one thing that can be said about me and you, it’s that we can do anything together, we can overcome anything together. I love you Oliver.”

The rest if the ceremony went on and it was beautiful. At the reception, Laurel caught the bouquet, people laughed, they drank, and they danced. Oliver and Felicity stayed attached to each other the entire time. Guests came up to tell them the ceremony was lovely. Moira was still being nice, Thea was dancing around and loving how she looked in her bridesmaid dress. 

“I’d like to make a toast, if everyone could quiet down.” Moira stated, and the music stopped and everyone turned to look at her. 

“I was always a little skeptical about this marriage, because of how young they are. But I was wrong. Felicity is a perfect match for my Oliver and I hope they live a long happy life together, and I get many grandchildren. I just wanted to show you guys how much I’m really sorry about doubting this relationship so if you would, please come up to accept your wedding gift from me.” 

Oliver placed his hand on Felicity’s lower back and guided her to Moira. Moira handed Oliver an envelope, and he opened it slowly. 

“I’m sending you guys on your honeymoon. Three weeks, at Necker Island, in the British Virgin Island.”

“Holy crap Oliver, that’s like three hundred and fifty thousand dollars a week.” Felicity whispered.

“This really means a lot to us. Thank you, for everything.”

“Your bags are packed and your plane leaves in twenty, you better get going.” She hugged both of them and watched them say bye to everyone and head off. 

 

Moira pulled Malcolm into her study once everyone was gone watching Oliver and Felicity take off. 

“No harm better come to Oliver, do you understand me?”

“Moira, we are not going to kill him, he will come back alive. But we both know that boy is going down swinging. He won’t let anything happen to her and will fight back with everything inside of him. This isn’t going to be easy and he may need to be knocked out. He’s a trained Bratva man, as soon as we open the slide door, he will wake up alarmed, like a starved animal ready for his meal.”

“Just don’t kill him like you killed Robert."

“You have my word Moira. Felicity will be the only one who dies.”


	22. Twenty Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon activities ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times!!!!!!!!!

“Doesn’t this seem a little off to you?” Felicity asked Oliver once they were in the air.

“What?”

“You’re mom hated us being together the entire time, then all of a sudden, has a change of heart.”

“I’m not gonna question it. I believe she came around and accepted the idea of us being together. And we have an amazing honeymoon to get too. Which would you rather think about?”

“You’re right. We have three, uninterrupted weeks alone on an island. Much better things to think about.”

“Why don’t you get some rest, we have a while before we land, Mrs. Queen?” Oliver said with a small smile. 

“You coming too?”

“There’s just something I need to do first.”

“Okay.” She gave him a quick kiss, then headed towards the back of the jet, where there was a room.

Oliver went to the front of the plane where the captain was.

“Excuse me?” Oliver said. 

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

“I just want you to know that if you try anything funny, I will kill you in the blink of an eye, with a smile that will haunt you in your grave, do you understand me?” Oliver said and saw the man visibly shake.

“Th-there’s nothing f-funny pl-planed, or at least nothing I-I know about s-sir.”

“There better not be, if something happens to her, I will throw you out of this plane.”

“All due respect sir, how are you going to get to safety if you throw me out of a plane when I’m the only one who knows how to fly it?”

“You don’t think I know how to fly a plane? I’m a man of many abilities. Flying a plane and snapping necks, to name a few.”

“Make up your mind. Are you going to throw me out of a plane, or snap my neck? Which one is it?”

“Do you really want to find out?” Oliver growled, and again, he saw the man shake.

“N-no sir.”

“Don’t get smart with me again, and get us there without an incident.” Oliver said and went to lay down with Felicity.

Of course, he didn’t sleep. He knew Felicity was right. Something was off about this whole thing, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. What he did know, was that he wasn’t letting Felicity out of his sight for the entire three weeks. He would shower with her if he had too. 

When they finally got there, there was a full staff waiting to get their bags and welcome them into the extravagant mansion. They were handed champagne and given a tour of the grounds. 

"It's beautiful. Your mom really changed her mind about us huh?" Felicity smiled at Oliver. 

"I guess she did. What do you want to do first?" 

"I want to go to the beach and get some sun. I'm super pale compared to you." 

They went to the master bedroom and got changed into their swimsuits. Laurel and Sara took it upon themselves to stock Felicity's wardrobe with plenty of swimsuits and lingerie. Her face turned bright red when she opened her dresser, the staff took the liberty of putting away their clothes. Oliver took a peak at what she was embarrassed about and laughed at her. Then pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. 

"We're burning day light Queen. Let's go." He told her as he was already changed and ready to go. 

Knowing where they were headed, one of the maids had a bag packed with a beach blanket, some light wine and a picnic basket. Hand in hand, they walked the little path to the beach. 

Felicity laid in the sun while Oliver swam in the ocean, begging her to get in. Not wanted a repeat of Tommy's party, she stayed where she was. She was enjoying soaking up the sun, she could feel her skin getting darker, and they were only out there for an hour. 

Suddenly, the sun was blocked from her view and she felt cold droplets of water on her exposed belly. She opened her eyes and saw her husband towering over her, with a concerned look on his face. 

"What?"

"Did you put on sunscreen? You're looking a little pink."

"Oliver, I'm fine, really." 

"Let me put some more on you. I don't want you burning and being miserable for the rest of our honeymoon."

"Fine." She said with a small smile, lucky enough to have someone care so much about her. 

However, as soon as Oliver touched her bare shoulder, she knew that their time at the beach was up. She could feel the shift of energy in the air, and she knew of she could feel it, he could too. He was a master at sensing these kind of things. 

She turned to look at him, their faces way closer than anticipated. He wiped the wind tousled hair out of her eyes, and she was done. She leaned in for a kiss that was heated from the start. Oliver soon had her pinned against the beach blanket, his arousal growing against her belly. 

"I'm not taking you on this blanket." He said and stood up, bringing Felicity with him. She clung to him and he carried her like she was nothing. 

Oliver took long, precise steps to get to their bedroom. He waited for this day for a long time. Mind, body, and soul, they were going to be together. Felicity didn't know how much she wanted this until is was happening. She kissed Oliver back with just as feverishly as he.

He pulled the strings of the bikini that separated him from admiring her. The top and bottom of her bikini fell off of her, as Oliver ran the hand not supporting her all over her body. She was smooth and soft. He loves her skin. 

He finally made it to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He sat back a little and just watched her, slowly open her eyes, with a small smile on her face. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes you have. But you can keep telling me I am." 

"Are you sure about this? I don't know if I'll be able to control myself once we start. You're my undoing Felicity. I've lost myself in you." 

"I've never been surer about anything before in my life. But I want to give you something first." 

"What's that?" 

"Your wedding present."

"We already exchanged gifts."

"No, I gave you a crappy watch as a pawn because I was waiting for our honeymoon to give you the real thing. And you told me your gift to me was for after the honeymoon."

"What did you get me?" 

"Close your eyes." She said, tauntingly, and he did as she said. 

She got out of bed and went to find her purse. Once she found it, she rummaged through it until she found the envelope she was looking for. She went back to him and instructed for him to hold out his hand. After placing a small kiss on the palm of his hand, she placed the envelope in it. 

"Open your eyes." 

"An envelope. How romantic."

"So you're a funny guy now huh? Why don't you open it smart ass." She smiled. 

"Feisty." Oliver winked at her. 

He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He started reading. 

“It’s the letter.”

“Yes it is.”

Oliver looked at Felicity with a smile on his face. 

"You're remarkable."

"So I've been told." 

"It really is word for word." 

"I know. I figured you would want it that way." 

"I love you." He said then kissed her slow, and passionately. 

And just like that, the energy changed again. Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him, so that she was standing in front of him, his hands on her bare hips. His touch sending electricity throughout her body. 

He pulled her even closer, so now she was straddling him. She tangled her hands in his hair, her body begging for the unknown. One second she was on him, the next, under him. His moves are fast, she noticed, but effective. He knows what he's doing and she was going to let him do whatever he wants to her. 

He moved from her mouth, to her neck, to her collar bone, to her naval then to her hips. He loves her hips. He gave each hip the same amount of attention before moving on. She was wet and he adored how responsive her body was to him. 

He tasted her for the second time. She was just as sweet as the first time. Everything is different with her. This is the second time he's gone down on a girl, the first time being with Felicity the day after his father died. But if someone told Felicity that, she wouldn't believe it because of how good he was. He knew what he was doing down there, he knew how to please a woman, he knew how to please Felicity. 

After he devoured her, she came quickly. He looked at her, mouth a little slick, with a small smile on his face. He could watch her come undone by him for the rest of his life.  
"Last chance to stop me." Oliver said, voice a little rough. 

"Do your best, Mr. Queen." She said out of breath. 

Oliver took his swimming trunks off, and waited for Felicity's breathing to return to normal. 

"I mean it Felicity. This is going to hurt. Your body has never experienced this before, it might be a little uncomfortable in the beginning." 

"I trust that you will take care of me. I trust that you know my body and will know if you have to stop." 

"I'm glad that you have that much faith in me."

"I just have to grab the thingys Sara packed."

"Thingys?" Oliver raised an amused eyebrow at her. 

"I don't like saying the name. They make me feel uncomfortable."

"Condoms? Sara packed you condoms?" 

"Yes."

"Would it be the worst thing in the world if we had a baby?" 

"What? I thought you wanted to wait."

"I was grieving. We had that meeting right after my father died and I wasn't ready to move on with life just then. But I'm ready now and I want many babies with you Felicity. Who cares if we're a year early? But only if you want too." 

Her answer was to kiss him. A sloppy, on the verge of tears, tongue and teeth kiss. He took control of her and pinned her against him and the bed. He was right at her entrance, so he kissed her deeply to try to get her attention from the pain she was about to feel. 

Ever so slowly, he started to slide into her. She stopped responding to the kiss and her breath hitched. He stopped, and gave her some time to adjust to him.

"You okay?" 

"You're kinda big." 

"Just kinda?" He feigned hurt. 

"You know what I mean."

"You should feel okay in a little." 

When he felt her body relax, he slid a little further into her. He repeated this until he was all the way in. When she relaxed for the final time, he slowly started moving inside of her.

"Oh, wow." Felicity breathed. 

He gradually started going faster and Felicity started responding more. Her hips bucked up to meet his thrust for thrust. He was losing himself in her. She was so tight and so wet. It felt amazing. 

He could feel her getting close again. He knew he was far behind. A few more strokes and she came. This time was different than the other two time he made her feel like this. This was more intense. She fisted the sheets in her tiny fists and shouted Oliver's name, which was Oliver's undoing. 

"Fuck Felicity." He grunted out. 

He slowed down immensely, and then stopped altogether. Still inside of her, he collapsed on her. She wrapped his arms around him and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You okay?" He mumbled against her shoulder. 

"You're pretty good at that."

"Yeah? Only pretty good?"

"Don't get cocky on me Queen."

"I'm only stating facts Queen." 

"I'm tired." Felicity said with a yawn. 

"I tend to do that to people. But we have to clean you up, my love." Oliver said finally rolling off of her. 

He picked her off the bed like she was nothing and carried her to the bathroom. He ran a warm tub and slipped them into it. Very gently, he washed every inch of her. He swore he heard her purr a couple of times and found another reason to love her. 

Like the last time, she fell asleep against his chest, as he was telling her a story about a time in his childhood. He waited for the water to turn cold before getting out and carrying her to their bed. He slid a pair of panties up her hips and one of his shirts over her head. He threw on a pair of boxers and slid in next to her. They slept for the rest of the day.


	23. Twenty Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men arrive and their honeymoon comes to an end.

Felicity woke up to light kisses on her abdomen. It tickled. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found Oliver's staring right into her, like he knows her deepest, darkest thoughts. He probably does, she thought. He knows Felicity better than she knows herself. 

"Good morning." Felicity sleepily said. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm a little sore, nothing I can't handle. What about you? How are you?" 

"I'm… happy." He said. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy that you're happy." 

"What's on the agenda for today?" Oliver asked getting out of bed. 

"Don't laugh okay?" 

"I promise."

"I want you to teach me how to swim." 

"Really?"

"I have to learn some time." 

"Okay. Get ready. We'll have breakfast and then we'll get started." 

Felicity put on another bikini and met Oliver in the kitchen for breakfast. They had a light breakfast before heading out to the pool. Oliver didn't want to teach her in the ocean because it's unpredictable. 

"First, I want to teach you how to tread water." 

"Tread?" 

"Yes. Let's get into the deep end." 

"But it's gonna be over my head."

"That's the point. I can still stand but you'll need to tread. Do you trust me?" He held out his hands. 

"Yes." She grabbed them and allowed him to pull her to the deep end. 

"Kick your feet. And when I let go of your hands, move them in circular motions. Don't tense up okay?" 

"Okay." Felicity started kicking her feet.

When Oliver felt she would remain above water, he slowly let go of her hands. A smile crossed her face as she didn't sink. He had her tread for a few more minutes before grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. 

They went through a couple more routine swimming techniques before things got hot and heavy and ended the lesson with pool sex. 

"I'm definitely gonna be pregnant by the end of this trip." Felicity said as her breathing went back to normal. Oliver let out a laugh and helped her back into her bottoms. 

They spent the rest of the day outside. They explored the land they were on. They went in the ocean. They laid on the beach. They made love in the sand, to which they agreed to never do again. 

By nightfall, Felicity was really exhausted. They took a steamy shower together, Felicity gave head for the first time, was really good at it. Then they went to sleep. Like always, Oliver waited until Felicity was sleeping before he allowed himself to rest. 

 

Oliver woke up in the middle of the night. He knew something was wrong. He could sense it. The first thing he did was feel for Felicity. Then he locked the porch door and barricaded it. He locked all of the windows and when he left the room, he locked her in. 

He went to search the house, but he heard a noise and a cry for his name from inside of their room. He cursed himself for not checking the closet and under the bed. He ran back to his room and kicked down the door right as a masked man made a move for Felicity.

Oliver snapped. He went in protector mode and tackled the man to the ground. Effortlessly, he broke the man’s neck. He saw red, and he couldn’t hear anything, he was so livid. He could hear Felicity’s cries and pleads for him to stop. He grabbed Felicity’s hand and moved out of the room. 

“Oliver, look at me. Oliver!” Felicity said finally getting through to him, his eyes met hers. 

She looked scared and was crying. She didn’t know what was going on and she didn’t know how to stop him.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. But I need you to trust me on this. We are not safe. I need you to let me do what I know how to do, what I was trained to do. That man was a threat to our lives and he had to be taken out. I don’t know if there are others and I don’t know what they want. I do know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. But I need you to trust me and let me protect you by any means necessary, and do what I say. You may not like it but it will ensure yours and mine survival. ”

“Okay.”

They moved throughout the house. The only sound that could be heard was Felicity’s uneasy breathing. He was going to hide her somewhere until he took care of everything, until seven more men jumped through the living room window. Oliver produced a gun out of nowhere and handed it to Felicity. 

“Go in the kitchen, under the sink and shoot anyone that tries to touch you. Head shot, nothing else. Shoot to kill not to wound. Do you understand me? Good, go. And I love you.”

Felicity made a run for the kitchen and Oliver turned his attention to the men in the living room. He let his instincts take over, as they all surrounded him, and went for the biggest guy. Felicity looked over her shoulder as she ran and seen Oliver surrounded. She stopped running, only for a second, because then he took out three guys at once and she knew he could handle himself just fine. 

Before she could get in the cabinet, someone grabbed her. She fought like hell and ended up pistol whipping him, before doing what Oliver said and shooting him, right between the eyes. She was about to get in again, then Oliver came running in the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and they ran like hell out of there. 

They ran back upstairs to their room. He made the decision as soon as he heard Felicity fire the gun. They needed to get out of that house. He ran straight down the hallway and grabbed Felicity. Then he jumped. He turned them, or course, so it was his body breaking the window glass and not hers. His body covered the majority of hers. They landed in the pool, Felicity now sporting a cut under her eye, and Oliver had shards of glass sticking out of him. 

“We need to get moving.”

“Oliver, I need to remove the glass from your body.”

“We have to get off this island. The glass can stay in there until we are safe. I knew this was too good to be true. We should’ve planned our own honeymoon and we should’ve not told anyone about this.”

“We are going to be fine. We’ll survive this and when we get back, your mother will have to answer a few questions, and my father will be angry, but we will be okay.”

“We need to find safety. They’re probably on their way out here.”

Felicity let Oliver lead the way, because they were running and he was faster than her. Felicity could feel her lungs burning from all of this running but she knew she couldn’t stop. 

Suddenly, Oliver pulled her down with him. Not before, however, she felt a prick in her neck. Her world started spinning. 

“Oliver.” She thought she said, but Oliver heard ‘liber’ and he turned to her so fast. 

Sticking from her neck was a tiny little dart. He removed it quickly and took her head between his hands. 

“Felicity, listen to me. Stay awake okay? We don’t have much further.”

“Sleepy.”  
“I know you’re tired. You just got shot with a tranquilizer. But we can do this. We have to run now or they’ll catch us. Felicity? Felicity!” but she was out. 

He took the gun from her, and checked her pulse. She was out cold. He didn’t know the best course of action right now. Then he saw a small cubby in a tree. He put her in there and camouflaged her body. From a distance, she couldn’t be seen. He knew he should stay with her, but if he could get the attention on him, no one would bother her. 

He walked a couple hundred feet away from her and started yelling. He heard the footsteps of at least fifty men, and knew whoever set this up, wasn’t no amateur. Soon he was surrounded on all sides again. 

“Just give us the girl.” 

“You’ll have to kill me first.”

“We’ll search this whole island if we have too.”

“You better get on it. It might take you a while. But I notified an associate of mine and he’s on his way here with an army and he’s pissed.” Oliver bluffed. 

“I’ll make a deal with you-”

“I’ll stop you right there, I don’t make deals. But the way I see it, there are two options here. You leave, empty handed, and you live. Or we fight, I kill you then your men, and I go on living my happy life.” 

“I see a third option. I knock you out, take the girl and get millions.”

“You forgot the part where I spend every waking minute searching for you, only to kill you when I find you, but I don’t see that one happening.”

“Wanna bet?” 

Just then, the men raised their guns and pointed them at Oliver. He was shot with fifty tranqs and went down. Whoever is doing this, doesn’t want him dead. Before his world went black, he saw Felicity coming out of her hiding spot and tried to fight the tranquilizers with everything inside of him. He was losing the battle. 

“FELICITY RUN!” he managed to yell.

Before he blacked out, he saw all the men chasing after her. He felt so helpless. He couldn’t do the one thing he trained his whole life to do, protect her. Then his world went black.


	24. Twenty Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up, Moira gets choked and Malcolm reveals part of his evil plan.

His head was pounding when he woke up. He jumped up ready to fight away, only to notice he was alone in the trashed living room. How did he get here? Just then, a maid came in with a tray off food and aspirin. 

“Mr. Queen! I’m glad you’re awake.”

"Where's Felicity?"

“We do not know sir. We found you this morning, laying in the grass. It took five men to carry you inside.”

“I have to get off of this island. You have to call for a plane or a boat or something.”

“Funny you mentioned it. One landed earlier. Said they were here to take you home. We couldn’t wake you.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Oliver said making his way to go to the plane.

“Who sir?”

“My mother.” He called back as he walked out of the door.

The plane ride took forever. He already called Anatoli and explained to him what happened. He was just as furious as Oliver, and already started his hunt. Oliver wanted to kill anyone and everyone who looked at him funny. The first thing he noticed was it was the same pilot who flew them here. Oliver choked him against the wall questioning if he was involved in this. Someone, he couldn’t tell you who, pulled him off and got him to sit down. 

 

When the plane touched down, Anatoli, Thea, and Tommy were waiting for him. Tommy looked sad for him, Laurel’s eyes were all red and puffy, and Anatoli had a murderous look on his face. Oliver was ready for whatever torture Anatoli had in store for him. He was not expecting him to hug him. 

“I know if they got past you, they were prepared. I know they came in numbers that one man alone couldn’t handle. I know you did everything you could to protect her. We will get her back.” 

“We start with my mother, then we go to Malcolm Merlyn.” Oliver said when they got in the car. 

“My dad?”

“Oliver, think about this. Those are some pretty heavy accusations there.” Laurel said. 

“Malcolm killed my father. Ask the coroner. Felicity and I were working on evidence to prove this. The coroner found a device on my father that stimulates heart attacks. Malcolm was the last person to visit my dad. His body was found at three forty-five, but he died at three twenty, Malcolm signed out at three thirty.” 

“What about your mother?” Anatoli said, taking in the information.

“She sent us on the honeymoon. She never supported our relationship since the beginning, then she turns all nice once my father was murdered? It doesn’t add up. She’s suspicious.”

“Is it done?” Moira asked as soon as she got in the limo.

“Yes.”

“So she’s dead?”

“She’s out of the picture.”

“Malcolm, I want her dead.”

“She will never see Oliver again. I have plans for Ms. Smoak Moira. Believe me.”

“Can’t you just do one thing I ask without twisting it up?”

“Don’t start with me Moira. Not if you want Thea to know who her real father is.”

“We’re done doing business.”

“We are indeed. Now if you excuse me, I have to go take out the Triad.”

 

Moira got out of the limo and went to her own car. Thea texted her telling her Oliver was home. She smiled and told her driver to take her home. She didn’t know what to expect when she got home. She wasn’t, however, prepared to be pinned by her neck against the door by her son.

“Where is she?”

“Ollie! Let her go!” Thea cried. 

“WHERE IS SHE?”

“Oliver, honey, I don’t know.” Moira choked out.

“I swear to god if I find out you’re involved in this, I will end you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Moira said and Oliver let go. 

He went to his father’s study to meet with the others. They all sat in silence, no one really wanting to say anything. The men of the Bratva were stunned that someone could do this to Felicity. They were all angry about it and the person responsible doesn’t stand a chance. 

“What do we know about these men?” Sara said, being the only one brave enough to talk.

“They were skilled. At everything. I was full of adrenaline last night, but now I can see them more clearly. They had masks that only covered their mouths. Their hoods were up. They were in full, black body armor, loaded with weapons. Their tranqs, only lasted about ten minutes. Twenty tops. They shot me with fifty of them. They weren’t there to kill us, and they got what they were after. Her. She was the target.”

“Do we have any leads?”

“You just described the League.” Nyssa said walking into the room. Bratva drew their guns and aimed at her. “I mean no harm here. Thea told me I would find Sara here.”

“What’s the League?” Oliver asked, motioning the men to lower their weapons.

“The League of Assassins. My father was the leader for a long time. He set me free before he was murdered. I was not able to avenge his death because the person who killed him remains a mystery to me. The new Demon’s Head moved the hideout because I knew where the old one was, and when I went there to fight, it was abandoned. I still have my armor if you wish to identify it.”

“Please.”

This whole time, Oliver had no idea of Nyssa’s past. All he knew was she dated Sara and knew how to kick ass. Her past is dark and she found light in Sara. He was going to offer Nyssa a spot in the Bratva. It appeared that Sara was the only family she had left, she could use the Brotherhood.

“This isn’t good. If the League is indeed involved, Merlyn and your mother are ruled out as suspects. We can still get him for the murder of your father though.” Diggle said.  
Which apparently was the wrong thing to say to Oliver because he put his hand through the wall. 

“I just need to get her back.”

“Ollie, we will. We just need do some investigating. The SCPD is all over this.” Sara said.

Nyssa came back with her armor and Oliver identified it. 

“We need to know more about the League.” Diggle said. 

“I’ll have Felicity run a search on-” Oliver started to say but stopped himself. 

“You need to rest. You look like you were shot with fifty tranqs last night.” Tommy said.

“Maybe you’re right. I can’t focus like this. I won’t do you guys any good like this. Keep working. Wake me if you find anything.”

Oliver went to his room and laid down. Sleep came to him, but he kept waking up with nightmares. He didn’t know how he was going to survive without her. What was he going to do?

 

 

She was cold. Really, really cold. She felt heavier than normal and tired. She remembers waking up in a tree and then leaving it, against her gut feeling. She remembers seeing a whole lot of men surrounding Oliver. She remembers them shooting him. She remembers him yelling, telling her to run. She remembers the men catching up with her and then it goes dark. She doesn’t know where she is, she doesn’t know how many days have passed. She doesn’t know what happened with Oliver, or if he’s still alive.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was in some sort of jail cave thing. She was handcuffed to a chain attached to the ground. The only thing she saw was a bottle of water that she gladly took a sip of. She noticed she was still in her pajamas, which explained why she was so cold. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” she yelled to get the answer she wanted. 

“Save your voice, love. I’ve lost mine the first week I was in here.” A woman said from behind her.

Felicity turned around and saw a blonde woman with a familiar face. A face in a picture that smiles at her before she goes to bed and smiles at her when she wakes up. A haunting face, really. But that was impossible. She died. There’s no way the woman standing in front of her was really her. There is no way that this woman in front of her was her mother. Her mother died.

“I know, baby. I was surprised too. But it’s really me. I’m really here and I’m really your mother.”

“No you’re not. My mother died when I was just a little girl.”

“Felicity, I don’t know how I’m here. All I know is that I woke up with this man standing over me telling me he has plans for me.”

“He brought you back from the dead?”

“It sounds crazy, I know. But I’ve been here for about a month now. I guess his plan was to reunite us. Tell me everything.”

“Maybe when we figure out how to escape.”

“Escape? But we were just brought together.”

“We’re not safe here. I was taken from my honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?”

“Long story, I’ll explain later. But we have to get out of here.”

Believe her, Felicity was happy to see her mom. However, she was confused and scared too. Confused at how she’s here, and scared that she’ll be taken away again, and scared because they were locked away. How would they get out of here?

She started her plan to escape. But she was never able to finish it. The cell door opened and Malcolm Merlyn walked in. He looked at Felicity, then at Donna and smiled. 

“A lovely family reunion huh?”

“What do you want Merlyn?” Felicity asked.

“Honey, don’t be so rude. This man brought me back to life and got my soul back to me. Doesn’t that sound weird?”

“She got lucky, your mother. Usually when you’re brought back to life by the pit, it takes a piece of you, and you’re left with a blood lust. My guess is that because she wasn’t murdered, she has no one to be blood thirsty for.”

“Like a vampire?” Donna asked.

“No, mom. He means you’re not going to become a killer. And this man, who brought you back to life, killed Oliver’s father.”

“Oliver?”

“My husband mom, can you ask questions later, when Merlyn has us on a plane back to Starling City.”

“You’re not going anywhere. I have plans for you Felicity. Moira wants me to kill you, but I see potential in you Felicity. I believe that you can be the one thing that can crumble Oliver and the rest of the Bratva to pieces.”

“You want an out? Just ask me. I can convince Anatoli to let you free.”

“I don’t want an out. I want to see the Bratva hurt, like they hurt me. No one told you how I was inducted into the Bratva. I wasn’t born into it, I was inducted into it right after Bratva killed my wife. Rebecca was the only happiness I’ve ever known and Bratva took her from me. I tried bringing her back with the pit but that didn’t work. It didn’t work on her, a good soul, a kind person, but it worked on your mother. And I’m gonna use that against Anatoli and the Bratva. They will pay.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why did they kill Rebecca?”

“They wanted to use Merlyn Global as a way to make more money. They wanted to invest in it and I told them we were not interested. You know Bratva doesn’t like to be told no, so they killed Rebecca and told me Tommy was next unless I agreed. I told them I wanted a captain spot and they obliged. I’ve been planning their demise for a long time.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to her, I promise you I can get you out and you’ll never have to see them again. You can retire anywhere you want and live in peace.”

“No. You’re going to fall out of love with Oliver and despise your father and rip them limb from limb.” Malcolm gave her a sick smile and left the room. 

“Maybe now you can catch me up on what happened in the past, what, seventeen years?” Donna asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm shocked by the amount of people who stuck by me with this. it's been a bumpy ride and i love you all for it. anyway, today was my birthday so i decided to give you guys a present. i am not ready for this weeks episode. hope you enjoy. any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ps. next chapter is gonna be a time jump because i dont want to drag out Felicity's time in Nanda Parbat but believe me, it will alllllllll be explained, i just haven't decided by who yet.


	25. Twenty Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma's in 'Merica

One year later 

 

“Killing you will be the easiest thing I’ve done.” Oliver growled.

“I-I don’t know where he is Ollie. I promise. He just up and left and hasn’t returned. He just signed his company over to me and vanished.” Tommy told his once former best friend.

He knew his Ollie, and her Oliver was still in there somewhere, and eventually, he will forgive Oliver. But losing Felicity made Oliver snap. He’s gone on rampages and single handedly took out the Triad. He has the leader chained up and tortures her for information on Malcolm Merlin. 

"Look man, I know you're hurting. But it's been over a year. I'm not telling you to forget about her. I'm telling you that maybe it's time to start over. Take the job at your family company. Run the branch of the Bratva." 

"I'm not doing anything until I found out what happened to her." 

"Ollie, I think it's safe to assume-" 

"THAT IS NOT AN OPTION. I WILL FIND HER. ALIVE." Oliver said, cut Tommy lose and left.  
It's been a rough year for Oliver. Anatoli told him to take all the time he needed to recover from this. All branches of the Bratva went out looking for her. Oliver is the only one still looking. 

Anatoli didn't want to give up, but the brotherhood needed him. He told Oliver to do whatever it takes to bring Felicity back and Oliver has. He just can't find her. 

 

"You're ready now Mrs. Queen."

"It's Smoak. I don't want to be associated with that name ever again in my life." 

"Your mother has left with Connor already. She will arrive three days before you will. Do you remember your mission?"

"I will tear the Bratva and everyone in it apart from the inside."

"And Anatoli?"

"I will over throw him and have him executed." 

"You're ready. You will begin your journey tomorrow. It's been an honor training with you Felicity."

"You too Merlin." Felicity said and went back to her room. 

The past year has been tough. After Malcolm’s talk with Moira, he went to take out the Triad, only to discover Oliver and his men already there, leaving a trail of bloody bodies behind. Pissed, Malcolm left. He needed to be the one to take them out so he knows no one will rat him out. But Oliver beat him to it, and he knows he cannot take one Oliver and all of his men by himself, so he let Oliver have her and went back to Nanda Parbat to begin his training with Felicity. 

Felicity’s year had been worse of all. Not only has she been brain washed into hating her husband and family by means of sleep deprivation, ice water, and later on, drugs, she also has given birth to an innocent boy, whom she resents because he looks just like him, her mother came back from the dead, and has been taking care of the baby she doesn’t want. 

Conner is only 4 months old and is an innocent in this whole thing. He was conceived by a happy couple who was in love, only to be born to a stranger. Plus there was a complication in the pregnancy since Felicity wasn’t getting the proper nutrients and sleep deprived. Donna was relieved to learn that the drugs Felicity has been on were given to her after the baby was born. 

So now, she has a baby she doesn’t want, a marriage she doesn’t want to be in, and a family she hates. But she has Malcolm. He has been by her side and has trained her proficiently, like she was his own daughter. And she’s going to tear the Bratva apart. 

 

“Mr. Queen?” one of the Bratva men asked. 

“What?” Oliver snapped.

“There’s a woman here claiming to be…”

“Be who? I don’t have time for games.”

“Claiming to be Felicity’s mother. She also has a baby with her. She says the baby is yours and Felicity’s.”

“Felicity’s mother is dead.”

“I know sir. I just thought you would like to know that this woman is going to great lengths to try to meet you sir.”

“Show her the living room, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Oliver rummaged through the drawers of his desk looking for the picture. He brought all of Felicity’s pictures to his study because they reminded him of her. She had a picture of her mother so he knows what she looks like and if this woman isn’t her, he will kill her. 

The blood drained from his face when he saw the woman standing there. He didn’t have to do a double check, he knew it was her. Felicity looked exactly like her mother.

“It’s about time I met the famous Oliver Queen.” Donna smiled. 

“How?”

“We can talk about that later. How about you come meet your son, Conner.”

“Conner? She named him Conner? Where is she? Is she alive?”

“Oliver, she is alive, but she’s not going to be the same person you remember. Merlyn has a plan for her, I don’t know what it is, but it’s going to be bad.”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know where Merlyn was keeping us, all I know is it was a mansion built into like a mountain side. It was a long journey, do you mind if I rest? Maybe you can look after Conner? He just ate so he won’t be hungry again until seven.”

“Of course. Raisa will show you to a room. I have to go find her. But she is alive, right?”

“She’s alive Oliver.” Donna said, noticing the raw emotion in his eyes. 

For the first time in a long time, Oliver felt like something good was going to happen. He knew he needed to question Donna, but he also knew she probably has been through hell. Also, he has to call Anatoli and let him know what is going on.

Donna handed Oliver the baby and followed Raisa. Oliver called an emergency meeting with his most trusted people, Diggle, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa, and Tommy. While he gave Tommy a hard time this whole year, he knew Tommy didn’t know anything. But Tommy was the closest to Malcolm Oliver could get, so Tommy got all of the heat. Nyssa was brought in because she has good training and resources and Oliver trusts her.

“What’s this about?”

“She’s alive.”

“Oliver-”

“Hear me out. Her mother just got here.”

“Her mother died Ollie.” Laurel said. 

“She’s alive, I didn’t ask her how, but she told me that Felicity is alive and she had a baby.” Oliver said, showing them Conner. 

“Holy shit, he looks just like you.” Tommy said. 

“Malcolm used the pit to bring her back to life. The water has healing powers. My father used it for many years.” 

“The pit? So Felicity is alive and had a baby while Malcolm used a magical hot tub to bring Felicity’s dead mother back from the dead? Am I the only one who realizes how crazy this seems?” Laurel said. 

“That’s not the point, the point is that Felicity is alive. And I have to go find her.” 

“If Malcolm released Donna, maybe he’ll release Felicity too.” Sara said. 

“He’s not stupid enough to do that. As soon as Felicity is free she’ll tell us where to find him.”

“Oliver I don’t think that’ll happen.” A new voice said.

He turned to find Donna standing there. 

“What do you mean?”

“I got to know Felicity while she was pregnant with Connor. She’s the best of us and the Bratva. I don’t know what Malcolm did to her, but whoever he turned her into is not Felicity. She’s not the girl you fell in love with Oliver and I don’t know if she ever will be. She hates you Oliver and she resented that baby because of her hatred for you. I’m sorry to be telling you this, believe me. I can see how much you love her and the girl you lost loved you very much too. But she’s gone and she’s not coming back anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter a while ago but i didnt post it because i hated it and i still do but idk how to make it better so i hope you all enjoyed :)
> 
>  


	26. Twenty Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the princess.... i mean queen.

Felicity stepped off the jet and looked around. She was glad to be back on American soil. She was excited to begin Malcolm’s plan and she even modified his plan a little. Not only will Bratva suffer, but so will Oliver. This is partly his fault. He was the one who made her fall in love with him. She wanted to see Anatoli pay because it’s his fault too, but Malcolm said he has Anatoly covered.

A black car was waiting for her, just like Malcolm had said. She got in and it drove her to the Queen mansion. She felt a small twinge in her heart, but ignored it as she walked up the steps to the front doors. She could do this. She took a deep breath and walked in. She knew Oliver was in his study, talking with whoever his closest people are nowadays. She ignored all the stares by the various staff members and walked straight into his study.

“This better be important, you know not to interrupt an important meeting like this.” Oliver said, back to the door. 

“Well, if the meeting is about me, you can end it.” Oliver turned at her voice, “I’m here, and I’m alive so you don’t have to go looking for me anymore. Good job, by the way, on finding me.” She said, then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Oliver sat there, unable to move. Did that just happen? Did she just walk right into his office after a year, and then walk out? She wasn’t excited to see him and didn’t stick around so he could make sure she was okay. She just left him, and took a piece of him with her.

As soon as he registered what happened, he was out of his chair chasing after her. He caught her on the stairs, and guided her to his, their, room. He shut and locked the door after them. He looked her over, she seemed to be fine, physically, that was, because mentally, he had no idea what was going on up there. He used to be able to read her like a book. 

“So that’s it? After a year of being separated, all you have to say is thanks for not finding me?”

“I have nothing to say that you would want to hear.”

“I looked everywhere for you Felicity. I interrogated everyone Merlyn had ever spoken too. I tortured my best friend for hours, looking for you Felicity. I flew to every continent, searched every country, and I couldn’t find you. I tried.”

“That’s not my problem. That’s your problem. What happened to me is your fault and I will hate you for the rest of my life because of it. I bore you a son that can take over when your corpse is rotting in hell. The way I see it, we don’t even have to speak to each other.”

“What happened to you?”

“I stopped believing in your bullshit life, that’s what happened. You and my father call yourselves men. You’re not men, you’re worthless and everything you two stand for, I hate. Now stay out of my way, and we won’t have a problem.”

“If that’s what you want, then fine. You can stay in the east wing. Raisa will make a room up for you.”

She made the mistake of looking at him and seen the hurt look in his eyes. She felt her heart flutter again. As quick as she could, she walked out of the room. She hadn’t planned on this happening. 

 

Anatoly got off the plane and rushed over to the mansion. He had been on an important trip or else he would’ve been here as soon as Oliver called him. Not only is the love of his life back from the dead, his missing daughter popped back up and now he has a grandchild. Oh, and apparently Felicity hates Oliver now. So he has to put the American Branch in order before anyone can move on with their lives. 

He swept Oliver away as soon as he stepped in the mansion.

“I picked you out of everyone because I thought you could handle this branch and Felicity. Can you handle this branch Oliver?”

“As long as no one else who is supposed to be dead shows up at my doorstep carrying my child, who apparently is also hated by his mother.”

“I’m sorry. This… I’ve never had to deal with anything like this before.”

“And you think I have. It took Malcolm Merlyn three months to destroy her. All these fucking stone aged rules about ‘Bratva Women’ are stupid. I don’t care about the consequences right now, all of this could have been avoided if Felicity had my training, or even Laurel’s training.”

“What do you think it is?”

“She’s brain washed. And she won’t stay in a room with me long enough for me to undo it, and I’m not forcing her to do anything. Anyone else, sure, but her? I won’t force her.”

“Maybe I can try.”

“She hates you too.”

Just then, Laurel, Sara, Diggle and Tommy walked into the room. Laurel was sporting a bloody nose. Oliver looked at her questioningly. 

“Apparently she hates us too.” Sara said.

“Diggle had to rip her off of Laurel. I don’t know what kind of training she had, but maybe avoid going toe to toe with her for now.” Sara said. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Avoid her all together until we figure out a better plan. I’m going to talk to Donna.” Anatoly said. 

Anatoly didn’t make it three steps out of the door when he was attacked. He watched the blonde attack and claw at him, knowing he could stop it at any moment, but wanting her to get her anger out. When he finally had enough, he blocked her shots and then pinned her to the ground. Shock filled him, as he was expecting his daughter to be his attacker and not Donna.

“Donna?”

“This is all because of you. Who my little girl turned out to be, is entirely your fault. Do you think she wanted any of this?"

Oliver and the others came to see what all the commotion was. Oliver stood still at the sight. Malcolm didn’t make Donna hate them because he made her hate Anatoly, which is going to crush him because everyone knows how much Anatoly loves Donna. 

The wheels in Oliver’s head started turning. He knows what Malcolm’s plan is. Malcolm wants to destroy the Bratva from the inside, and he is using Felicity and Donna to do so. He needs to get those women back to normal and he needs to do it fast!

 

Felicity walked down the hallway of the mansion she knew too well. She remembers the summer the spent here and how much she loved it. Well now that’s all in the past and Oliver is dead to her. Malcolm was right, if Oliver really loved her, he would’ve fought harder for her that one night on their honeymoon. She gave him everything she had to offer and he repaid her by letting her get taken, while she was carrying his child. 

“Felicity? Is that really you? Are you really back?” Came Thea’s voice from the other end of the hall. 

Felicity turned to face the younger Queen with a welcoming smile on her face. 

“Thea, you might be the only person I’m happy to see.” Felicity laughed.

“You’re not happy to see my brother?” Thea was confused. 

“It’s a little complicated right now. How have you been?”

“It’s been sad around here without you. Oliver just loves and missed you so much, there was hardly happiness in here anymore. So when your mom showed up and said you were still alive, I sat in the middle of the house and could feel the energy and emotions change in the air.”

“We have to catch up sometime. I want to know all about what I missed out on. How old are you now? Fifteen?” 

“Sixteen. Ollie said he’d teach me how to drive.”

“That’s great Thea. That really is. But I’m exhausted from my flight. So if you wouldn’t mind, a rain check on this. I want to take you out to lunch!”

“Of course. Good night Felicity.”

“Good night.”

Obviously Malcolm wouldn’t let Felicity to take any anger out on Thea since she is his daughter. Plus there needed to be someone in that house that Felicity could talk too. Felicity went to the room Raisa made up for her and slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

 

Oliver stormed into his mom’s office. She was on the phone with someone and Oliver ripped the cord from the wall, glaring at his mother.

“Now was that necessary Oliver?” Moira snapped. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time what did you do to Felicity?”

“Honey, it’s been a year. I think it’s safe to assume she’s dead. I’m sorry, but you can’t keep looking for her. You have responsibilities now.”

“Is that what you wanted? For her to die? Was the fact that she made me the happiest person alive mean anything to you?”

“You can do better than her! Look at Laurel, she is absolutely stunning and would make an excellent wife and mother to your children. You will have beautiful children with her, while yours and Felicity’s children would be unpredictable. Sure the girl is cute, but she’s not anything to fuss over. You can do better. Her dying is a good thing for you Oliver.”  
“There’s only one thing wrong with your perfect little plan mother. You got in bed with the wrong person. Felicity is back, her mother is back, and I have a son now, who is the most beautiful boy. I’m sorry you won’t get a chance to know him. You are now on trial for treason against the Bratva, and plotting murder against a Bratva Woman. You’re leaving for Russia first thing tomorrow morning. Guards will be watching you like a hawk so don’t bother running.”

“What do you mean she’s back?”

“Felicity is alive and she just got here. She’s not the same girl who left, and because of you, I have to get my wife, who hates my guts, to fall in love with me all over again. But me and you are done. You’re a pathetic excuse for a mother, and now I have to explain to Thea, who is losing both parents, what you did and what kind of monster you are.”

“Silly boy. You get rid of me, you’ll never see Thea again. Robert wasn’t her real father.”

“I’ll add adulterous to your list of Bratva felonies.”

“He’s gonna come and take her once I’m gone.”

“Who?”

“Malcolm.”

“When he does, there will be an army of Bratva waiting to kill him. Have fun in hell Moira.” Oliver said and left the room.

 

Moira got her cell out and called Malcolm. She was beyond pissed that Malcolm went against his word.

“You said she would never see Oliver again.”

“Moira, don’t see? This whole thing has never been about you. You’re just the scape goat. I took your small, petty idea and it became something more.”

“I just got sentenced to death because of you.”

“You were a good solider Moira, maybe we’ll meet in the afterlife. Do not call me again.” Malcolm said and hung up, leaving Moira in the middle of her office, crying.


	27. Twenty Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Thea and an interesting(painful) Olicity encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than most chapters, don't hate me for it pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseee

Like she promised, Felicity took Thea out to lunch the week after her arrival. Felicity loves the young Queen and really did miss her. Thea told her about this new boy she met at school who she’s been hanging out with. His name was Roy Harper and Thea really liked him. They made a girls day of it; lunch, shopping, hair done, and nails. They were both getting pedicures when Felicity decided to tell her.

“They, I have to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get mad at me. It doesn’t change anything, I’ll still be here for you if you need me to be.”

“You’re scaring me a little.”

“I don’t love your brother anymore.”

“What do you mean you don’t love him anymore? You can’t just disappear for a year and decide this.”

“I thought about this long and hard Thea. What kind of man lets his wife be taken from their honeymoon? I was there that night. It was like he completely gave up.”

“He was shot with tranquilizers!”

“Is that what he told you? He’s a liar Thea. He never even left the bed. He let me be taken. I thought he loved me, but maybe I was wrong. Oliver Queen could never love anyone besides himself, and it’s about time we all realize that.”

“My ‘heartless’ brother is at home right now, taking care of a child that you gave birth too but have no desire to help raise. So you’re going to have to be more convincing than that. What happened to you while you were away?” Thea spat disgustedly.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask your father what happened to me while I was away? Oh, you still think Robert is your biological father? No honey, your mother was a whore who cheated on Oliver’s father with Malcolm Merlyn. You shouldn’t even be carrying that Queen name around. You should be honored that you’re a Merlyn and not a Queen.”

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that Felicity. I don’t know what you went through, but taking it out on me isn’t the answer.” Thea said, and left in the middle of her pedicure. 

Felicity smiled to herself and let the woman continue, promising to pay for Thea. Malcolm wanted Felicity to be nice to Thea because he wanted her to be able to turn to someone when he tells her that he’s her real father, but Felicity has plans of her own. She didn’t need Malcolm to take down the Bratva, she could do it on her own. She just needed to be stronger. She needed to fight the brain wash that Malcolm had out her through, though part of her didn’t want too. She knew her weaker self was still in love with Oliver and as soon as she is free from Merlyn’s hold, she’ll go running back to him. So maybe break his spell isn’t the right way to go about this. Maybe she just needed to modify it, make it her own.

 

Felicity walked in the mansion about an hour later only to be greeted by Oliver, waiting on the steps for her. She rolled her eyes and tried to get by him. But he was still a mountain of man, even bigger than she remembered. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“You had no right telling Thea that Malcolm was her real father.”

“Oops.”

“Felicity, look at yourself. You’re hurting the people who once meant the world to you. People that would stop whatever it was that they were doing just to say hi to you and make you smile. You were once the light in this black and white world.”

“Well I guess I the bulb blew out.”

“I just hope you’ll be able to forgive yourself when this is all over, because you just lost me.”

“I lost you a long time ago when you didn’t even fight for me!”

“Damn it! I fought for you Felicity. Do you know how many men were on that island? Do you know how many tranqs I took trying to protect you? Do you know the terror I’ve put the people in this country through looking for you? I took out the Chinese Triad for you, hell, EVERYTHING I DID, I DID IT FOR YOU!” He yelled. “But I’m done. If you don’t want me anymore fine. Go back to Russia with your father. Your service is no longer needed as you gave me a child.”

“Maybe I will go back to Russia. Or maybe I’ll stay here, in the city. Sleep around a little. Party a lot. Would that make you mad? Imagine walking into Tommy’s house one day to find him fucking me in his bed. You know how he loves your leftovers. Would that make you snap Oliver? Would that bring out the monster that we both know is in there?”

The next thing she knew, Oliver had her pinned against the wall, dangling by her neck. She knew the right buttons to push to make him tick. 

“Say one more word and I’ll hurt you Felicity. You know the terms of this marriage, any disobedient wife can be dealt with, by any means necessary by the husband. You woman in Bratva are nothing more than human incubators and we don’t need to get along. If you wanted the monster inside of me, then here he is. I will show you no mercy, in my eyes, you’re a worthless little slut, I get to fuck anytime I want.” He said and dropped her to the ground. 

Felicity stared wide-eyed at him. She wasn’t expecting this. She was expecting a little shouting and maybe a slap or two, but nothing would prepare her for this. She just released the most dangerous man in the Bratva. The man who she spent years and years trying to maintain his humanity. And just like that, it was gone. 

He dropped down to eye level with her, his once hopeful blue eyes were like a black hole, staring right into her soul. He reached his hand by her neck. Felicity flinched, thinking he was going to hurt her, but instead, he yanked the arrow chain off of her neck muttering, “You’re not the girl who I gave this too,” before turning around and walking upstairs, leaving a shaking Felicity on the ground, trying to get her breathing under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all hate, me don't you? Don't worry, this was so hard to write. Mean Felicity is hard to channel when all I want to write is inappropriate sex jokes. And also Oliver being so cold towards her, broke me. I had to force myself to write those mean things.  
> Again, i am sorry for this chapter.
> 
> p.s i updated the summary again, i am so bad at them, plus my idea for this story keeps changing. thank you all for sticking with it thus far. i do believe i got my writing inspiration back.


	28. Twenty Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a plan set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT***  
> I'm warning you guys now, Oliver lays his hands, in a very harmful way, on Felicity in this chapter.

Once Oliver was in his room, he went straight to his bathroom and threw up. That was, without a doubt, the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his whole entire life. Was he done with Felicity? Of course not. He will never be done with her, but he doesn’t know how else to get through to her so if he has to be a dick to her, than he will. If he has to use her like a rag doll, he will. He hates doing it, and will never forgive himself, but he’d do it to get HIS Felicity back.

When he was done throwing up, he went to find Thea, then had the rest of the group meet in his office. Once they were all in there, sitting down, Oliver walked in, a plan in motion.

“As you all are aware, Felicity is back and she’s not herself.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Laurel said pointing to her black eye, wondering why Felicity targeted her and not anyone else.

“But it isn’t her fault. I looked right into her eyes, it’s like she’s not even in control of her actions. So I’ve been thinking-”

“Let me stop you right there. The last time you’ve ‘been thinking’ involved us shooting up the Triad.” Sara said.

“Or how about the time he made us fly to seven different countries and torture the poor INNOCENT people there looking for Felicity.” Laurel said.

“Let’s not forget about thinking poor, helpless, cute, charming, sexy Tommy knew where dear old dad was hiding out so he kept him chained in the basement like a puppy. You’re lucky I love you man.” Tommy added.

“I know now they were bad plans but I was at a loss. I checked every possible place there is on every map in the world and I couldn’t find her. I was desperate and I wasn’t thinking. But this plan is going to work. And I’m sorry Tommy.”

“Let’s hear it.” Diggle said.

“She, for whatever reason, wants me to be the man that I was trained to be. You guys haven’t even seen half of him yet, and that’s saying something.”

“So you mean you can get even more dangerous than you were when Felicity was gone?” Thea asked.

“Speedy, I know you’re not really sure what Bratva is, but yes. The training I’ve been put through, it’s intense and a little scary.”

“Ollie, I don’t know about this. Can you be that person around her?”

“It’s hard, but I can.”

“You said ‘it’s’ like you’ve done it before.”

“About ten minutes ago, I had her pinned to the wall by her neck. Then I tore this off of her.” He said, pulling out the arrow neckless.

“And what are you expecting her to do once you’re this monster? Wouldn’t she be too afraid to come near you?”

“I’m hoping it’ll make her feel guilty and want to try to save my humanity. But I need a favor from one of you. Preferably someone I’m really close with and not Thea.”

“Me.” Thea said while Oliver was saying ‘and not Thea.’

“No.”

“Ollie, if we want Felicity back to normal and too feel bad for bringing out this dangerous beast, so to speak, than what better way of showing her how heartless you can be by doing whatever it is you have planned to me?”

“As much as I agree with you Oliver, Thea is right. You need to do something to Thea for Felicity to start feeling bad.” Laurel said. 

“Fine, here’s the plan.” Oliver said and started going into details about what was going to happen.

When their meeting was finished, Oliver walked up to his room to check on Connor. This poor kid, not even a year old yet, and already has fucked up parents. At least he’ll have a sane aunt. Thea loves Connor, and Conner loves Thea. He always smiles when she’s in the room.

 

Oliver walked out, and went to the room Felicity is staying in. He didn’t bother knocking because this was his house. His mother is in Russia, awaiting trial, so Oliver had lawyer sign everything over to him. Felicity was lying in bed, on her tablet. It was almost like old times, except now they ‘hated’ each other.

“Dinner in five minutes.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I didn’t ask if you were hungry. You’re coming to dinner, whether you like it or not, and you will eat the food. I own you Felicity. We didn’t just sign a normal wedding certificate. That was a Bratva wedding certificate. You’re property that I own and I get to do whatever I please with and that means coming down to dinner in five minutes.”

Felicity stood and walked over to him. He towered over her, something she always found attractive, and still does.

“You don’t own me Oliver. I’m my own person.”

“No, you’re mine. Should I go get the certificate that you were all too eager to sign without reading? I did my homework and I read it and I knew what I was signing up for.”

“Whatever.” Felicity said and rolled her eyes at him.

Oliver started stalking towards her, slowly, like an animal hunting his prey. She swallowed hard and backed away from him. Her legs hit the back of the bed and she fell on it. Oliver climbed on top of her. His eyes were almost black as he tried to keep himself calm. He didn’t want a raging hard-on while trying to intimidate his very sexy wife.

“Do I need to show you what I’m capable of? Do you want me to hurt you Felicity?” His voice was completely calm, which scared the hell out of Felicity.

Merlyn gave her some training while she was with him, but she was no match for Oliver. She knew Oliver could probably kill her with his pinky if he wanted too. But did she want to push him that far? Could she push him that far? Could she get Oliver so mad, he’d want to kill her?

“You always did like me in bed. Would you enjoy it so much if John came and joined me? His big, muscular arms wrapped around me while I ride him so hard, I can’t walk for a week? He’s probably ten times the man you are.” Felicity said with a sick smile on her face.

The image of Felicity in bed with another man is enough to send normal Oliver crazy. But this Oliver, the Oliver that owned Felicity, he needed to go mad. Felicity was his property and he knew what she was doing. She wanted him to go mad, and he will. Could she handle a mad Oliver?

So he choked her, while on top if her in bed. He knew one look at her and he would crumble, so he didn’t look. He looked right to the left of her eyes, so he didn’t have to see how scared she was. Her arms started flailing around, trying to get him to stop. She brought her right hand up and tried pushing his face away. He was stronger than her, they both knew it.

“You think you can go around sleeping with other men? Even if I’m not sleeping with you, you’re still my whore. I’m the only cock you’ll ever have for the rest of your life. You better get used to that baby.” Oliver said and then got off of her.

He turned his head when she started coughing. He can do this. He’s doing this for her. She’ll stop pushing him eventually, and he can get her to fall in love with him again. She needs to fall in love with him again.

“Are you fucking insane!? I could’ve died.” She coughed.

“I won’t let you die. I want tree more kids out of you, then I don’t care what happens to you.”

“You’re insane if you think I’m gonna let you touch me.”

“I don’t think. I know you’ll let me.”

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's a matter Felicity? Don't like me? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Just get out. I'll be down for dinner." Felicity said and turned her back. 

Like earlier, Oliver went to his bathroom and threw up. Why does she keep pushing him like that? Doesn't she know he can do some serious damage to her, mentally and physically? But that's what she wants, to push him into hurting her. Malcolm is gonna die a slow painful death for turning his sweet girl into an evil twisted witch.


	29. Twenty Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Dinners.  
> Poor Tommy  
> Thank goodness for John Diggle.

Felicity looked in the mirror, waiting for bruises to appear around her neck. Maybe he didn't use that much force, because there were no bruises. He's not at his limit yet. She still needs to push him further. How much more could she take though? He had only choked her and she was ready to wave the white flag. She needed to step up her game. She needed to train more.

She got dressed for dinner and headed towards the dining room. There was no one special here, just the normal ones; Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Sara, Nyssa, and Diggle. Oliver had yet to make an appearance do she sat at the other end of the table, away from the rest of the group. 

By the time Oliver sat down, the place was filled with awkward silence. He motioned for them to be served and dinner started. Felicity only picked at her food. 

"You need to eat so you have the energy to carry three more children."

"If you impregnate me Oliver, I'll terminate it. I gave you a healthy baby boy who can take over when you're dead." 

"Doesn't matter. I said I was three more kids and you will give them to me." 

"Did you know Ollie?" Thea asked ending the argument. 

"Know what?"

"That Malcolm is my real father?" 

"Not with this pointless shit again. Look Thea, you're alive. You're rich. And you're healthy. It doesn't matter who your father was so stop bitching about it."

"You don't know what it's like Ollie. You and Robert look so much alike. I don't look like you guys. My hair is darker."

"Are we really gonna sit her and compare you to Tommy? You gained a new brother out of this and it doesn't matter if Malcolm is your father because I'm gonna kill him and his whole squad so you won't get a chance to know him anyway."

"You could be a little more sensitive about this Oliver." Sara chimed in. 

"I don't have time to deal with the meaningless bullshit. There are people out there right now who deserve to be dead but I'm in here, with you guys, listening about Thea paternal problems. It doesn't really matter who is your father Thea. They're both dead. So stop being a little bitch and get over it." 

"You don't need to talk to her like that." Felicity shocked everyone, including herself by saying. 

"Ironic because you're the one who told her in the first place." Oliver said.

"I had a point. She has a right to know. But Malcolm and your whore of a mother didn't want her knowing yet but she deserves better than that." Felicity said. 

"Really? Because I was the one to hold her while she cried and cried and cried. You were getting your toes done." 

"This new attitude of yours, is gonna cost you the people you love." Felicity said, realizing she should be saying this to herself, then excused herself from dinner. Oliver let her go.  
Everyone sat at the table looking at each other. Oliver's plan was working. They were shocked, but they shouldn’t be. Oliver could still read Felicity like a book. Felicity was starting to feel guilty over making him lose himself.

"You okay Speedy?" 

"Yeah. You're right. Malcolm is an evil man and I don't want to get to know him." 

"Hey, Robert, though he's not your biological father, loved you very much Thea and he will always be your dad." Oliver said, softly. 

"Thanks Ollie."

 

Felicity locked herself in her room for three days. Raisa made sure she got food and water, even if Felicity didn't eat it. Raisa usually came back and picked up a full tray, but she still came back later with more food for Felicity. 

After dinner that night, her head has been hurting her. It feels like there is two different brains inside her skull, fighting for control. One brain wants to make everyone suffer and kiss the ground she walks on, while the other one wants to go to everyone and hug them and apologize. Again, she thought to herself, she needed more training.

She got out of bed and walked out of her room, right into a wall. It was Oliver but it sure did feel like a wall. Out of habit, he reached out and steadied her before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and Oliver felt hope. He could see her swirls of blue again.

“Where are you headed?”

“For a walk.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t have a problem with that, but since you’ve stopped eating, I’m here to make sure you get food because apparently I have to take care of two kids.”

“I’m not in the mood to banter with you Oliver and I’m not hungry.”

“That’s too bad, because Raisa just prepared dinner, and it would be rude of you to not eat.”

“I refuse to have dinner with you and your people! I don’t like them nor do I like you so let me be on my way.”

“You have three seconds to get your ass down at the table or I will throw you over my shoulder, strap you down and force you to eat. You need to keep your energy up if you’re going to have three more kids.”

“No, I’m going for a wa-”

She didn’t get to finish because Oliver really did throw her over his shoulder. To save herself anymore humiliation, Felicity agreed to eat some dinner with Oliver, Tommy, and Thea. But if that was the way Oliver wanted to play, than she will play that way too. 

“Tommy, have you been working out? You’re looking really good.” Felicity said seductively, causing Tommy to choke on the wine. Felicity giggled and sent him a wink. Tommy looked at Oliver, but Oliver was looking at Felicity. 

“Go ahead Tommy, tell her about that new workout routine you’ve been doing with me.” 

“I bet it leaves you really hot and sweaty.” Felicity bit her bottom lip.

“Oliver has me trying out this thing called the Salmon Ladder. It’s great for upper body strength and even for your core.” Tommy said.

Felicity knew the salmon ladder. Felicity loves the salmon ladder, or at least she used too. 

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Yeah, Laurel loves watching me do it.”

“Laurel? You two are together?”

“Yeah, we have been for, what three years now? She told you about it while you were picking out a wedding dress.”

“What are you talking about? I picked out my dress on my own.”

“No, all of your bridesmaids were there. You flew them to Russia for a girl’s weekend.”

“No I didn’t.” 

Oliver looked at her, curiously. She’s been trained to forget about all of that. She seriously doesn’t remember doing anything involving the wedding, except getting married, and Malcolm told her it was the worst day of her life.

Oliver dismissed Felicity from dinner. This may be harder than he thought. 

 

Oliver woke, in the middle of the night, to feed Connor. He walked in the kitchen and found Felicity sitting at the kitchen bar, eating ice cream, mint chip to be exact. He smiled to himself, as he remembered all the times she woke him up to have the cold mid-night snack, usually around two. And even though he had to wake in just three short hours, he always went with her. 

He remembers the first time she left the bed. He woke up to an empty bed and he freaked out. He thought the worst had happened to her, so he started searching the entire upstairs. When he came up short, he went downstairs. He noticed a shadow from the kitchen light and followed it. He found Felicity, a spoon in her mouth, dancing around. He made her promise from that night on, to wake him if she decides to leave the bed. It didn’t matter, because soon he was trained in being able to sense when she left. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Oliver asked.

“Something like that.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you mind holding him real quick while I get his bottle ready?” Oliver asked her, testing her.

“I really shouldn’t. Babies hate me.”

“Nonsense, it’ll only be for a minute anyway.” Oliver said and handed Connor over to her. 

He was expecting Connor to start crying, but the opposite happened. He started laughing and smiling, and making cooing sounds. Oliver never heard him laugh yet, and call him crazy, but it reminded him of her.

“I think he likes you.” Oliver said.

“Well he shouldn’t.”

Oliver took Connor from her and put the bottle to his mouth. For a split second, Oliver thought he saw his Felicity. The way she look at him while he was holding the baby, was the same look she gave him after he kissed her under the consolations.

Why couldn’t all interactions with Felicity be like this one? She wasn’t fighting him on everything. She didn’t have her little sassy attitude, or her razor sharp tongue. She was just calm and normal, like she wasn’t fighting the war going on in her head.

Oliver opened his mouth to say good night, but at that moment, the front door opened, and Laurel was screaming for someone to come help. Both Oliver and Felicity ran to see what was going on. Sara was covered in blood, as was Laurel. It wasn’t their blood, Oliver knew that, but he knew whosever it was, was seriously injured. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver’s voice boomed right when Felicity’s voice boomed,

“What the hell happened?”

“He’s in the car. I panicked and brought him here. I don’t know what to do.” Laurel said.

Just then, Donna, Thea, and Diggle came down to see what was going on. Which means there could be only one person Laurel was talking about. Oliver, blind with rage, went to see what was happening outside, but was stopped by Donna. 

“You give me that baby and go take care of whatever is happening.”

It was then Oliver realized he was still feeding Connor. He handed the baby off to Donna, told her when to burp him and followed Laurel and Sara outside. Diggle and Felicity hot on his trail. 

“Is this Bratva related?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. It was our night to guard the docks, when Bertinelli’s men came and started shooting up the place. Sara and I got into combat with some of them, but Tommy went after the SUV on foot. It happened all too fast. One moment he was running, and the next he’s lying on the ground bleeding out. Me and Sara got him in the car and I didn’t want to take him to the hospital because I didn’t know what to say what happened. Ollie, it’s really bad.” Laurel said, with a shaky breath. 

“Diggle, call Starling General, ask them to page Dr. Snow, and let them know Oliver Queen has a VIP GSW in route. Thea, go back to bed.”

“And I will dig up any information I can on Bertinelli’s whereabouts.” Felicity said and everyone stopped and looked at her. 

“You can go back to bed.” Oliver challenged.

“No. Just because I don’t like you guys, doesn’t mean I’ll let other people get away with this. And, I did some reading, our marriage contract in fact, and guess who is co-captain of this branch? You guys have to listen to me. Besides, I like Tommy, he was always a nice person.” 

“You just want to get in his pants.” Thea said. 

“You know, Thea, instead of being angry at me, you should be thanking me. I was the only one who was honest enough to tell you that your whole family has been lying to you. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it.”

“We’ll get into reason why you’re a bad person later, right now, I have to get Tommy to the hospital.” Laurel said and got in the car, with Oliver and Sara following her lead. The car sped off, leaving Diggle, Felicity, and Thea standing there.

Felicity grabbed her tablet and started digging. Within five minutes, she knew everything about the Italian Mob. Frank Bertinelli was the leader, he has a daughter, whom Oliver dated briefly back in high school, Helena. She found a home address and even had access to his bank accounts and social security number. She decided to drain his bank account, and screw up his credit, put him on the no fly list and make him a registered sex offender. She was a bitch, but she was a bitch with wifi, which is really dangerous. 

“Felicity, I know you and I weren’t that close before, but I think I can help you.” A deep voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned to see Diggle standing there.

“I don’t need help.”

“Yes you do. My brother joined the military right after high school. He said he wanted to help make a difference and Anatoli gave him permission to go serve his country. When he came back, he wasn’t the same. He wasn’t sleeping, hardly eating, picking a fight with anyone and everyone. I thought I lost him, I didn’t recognize the man standing in front of me, the same man I watched for eighteen years grow up. I see a lot of him in you. You refuse to believe you need help, just like he did. But I can help you Felicity. You’re not this person and you need help channeling the person you used to be. What is it? A war going on in your head? Two different people arguing back and forth about who should be in charge? You’re not crazy, you’re lost and if you let someone, you can be found. We both know who that someone is.”

“I’m a solider John. I’m here to do my duty and then…” she trailed off, what was she supposed to do when she was done?

“So let me get this straight, Malcolm Merlyn trained you to be his solider and sent you to war, alone. Sounds to me he’s setting you up for failure. What happens when it’s you against the Bratva? There’s one of you hundreds of Bratva. Those odds aren’t too good.”

Felicity never thought about that. Was Malcolm setting her up for failure? Diggle made a lot of strong points. Was she in this alone? 

“Even if I wanted to, Oliver said he was done with me. If I find myself, he would never forgive me, and neither will anyone else. Some of these things I’ve done, they’re unforgivable.”

“You’re still here Felicity. If Oliver was done, you’d be in Russia. He sent his mom to Russia for having you kidnapped. But yet, you’re still here, after everything you’ve done. If you go to him and tell him, he’ll help you. As long as he hadn’t lost himself trying to find you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s not putting on a show Felicity. It’s like he shut his humanity switch off. He’s been more aggressive, less sensitive. He thinks he has it under control, but I don’t buy it. He hospitalized a man for looking at his scars funny.”

“Scars?”

“It was a tough year for Oliver when you were gone. He gave as good, if not, better, as he got, but there are a lot of scars. He got them all while trying to look for you. He looked everywhere, and he couldn’t find you.”

Felicity looked at John. Her head was really hurting her now. Malcolm told her Oliver wasn’t looking for her. He told her that Oliver didn’t care about her at all. He told her that Oliver was out fucking other women and she should get over him. She doesn’t remember getting over him though. It was like one day she cared, and the next she didn’t. But here John Diggle, known as one of the most honest men in Bratva, is telling her that Oliver did look for her, and that he did care for her the entire time. She doesn’t know what to believe. 

“I need to go lay down. Give this to Oliver when he get back, or call him, tell him you have a location to go off of.”

“You okay?”

“Not really. But it’s something I need to do on my own.”

John bid her a farewell as he texted Oliver a location. Felicity walked upstairs and passed her mom’s room. She was in there, rocking Connor back and forth, humming to him. Felicity, for the first time, wanted that to be her. She wanted to be the one rocking her baby and humming to him. But she didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than most chapters, hope you enjoy. probably gonna be wrapping it up in a couple more chapters. again, thanks for everyone who stuck with me through this long, tedious, adventure. i have a lot of ideas for other stories, i just don't know which one i want to focus on after this. 
> 
> like always, love you guys ;)


	30. Thirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be my old self again, but i'm still trying to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue, but it'll get the ball rolling

Felicity ignored Malcolm’s brain for a moment and walked into her mom’s room. Donna looked up at her beautiful girl and smiled. Felicity sat on the bed next to her. 

“Can I?” Felicity asked, holding out her arms. 

Donna nodded eagerly, and placed an almost sleeping Connor in her daughter’s arms. Felicity started to copy what her mom was doing to Connor. She didn’t know how to describe what happened. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders for a split second and the only thing that mattered was this little boy in her arms. 

“Can I take him for the night?” Felicity asked.

“Of course honey, he’s your baby.”

“Not really. The only thing I’ve done to him is ignore him. What kind of mother ignores her own son?” Felicity started crying. 

“Oh, baby, you were confused. It wasn’t your fault. You have the rest of your life to make it up to him.”

“Mom, I don’t know what I want anymore.”

“Yes you do. You know what you want or you wouldn’t be here.”

“How though?”

“You ask for help. You don’t have to do this alone. Oliver loves you very much. You may not see it right now, but believe me, you used to see it. And you loved him just as much. I didn’t know you well enough to be the one to help, but I know there’s a house full of people who would be more than willing to help you out, no matter what you did to them.”

“You think?”

“I know. Now, go to bed. I’ll ask someone to bring in his crib.”

Felicity went to her room and sat in bed looking at the sleeping child in her arms. A crib was brought in, but Felicity refused to put him in there. She made this life for this little boy, and she missed out on the first couple months of it. She wasn’t going to miss out on anymore. She doesn’t know how long she sat there holding him, watching him sleep. 

Oliver came home and went to Donna’s room to get Connor from her. He was already angry about his best friend being shot by the Italian mob, people they were allies with. He was angry that Frank got away. He took out most of his men, but Frank got away, but Oliver would find him. So when he walked in Donna’s room and didn’t see a crib, or his son, he lost it. 

“Where is he!?” His voice was loud, not yelling loud, but still loud loud. 

Donna jumped out of bed, wide eyed, looking at Oliver. 

“Who?”

“Connor.”

“Oh, honey calm down. Felicity has him.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing to her, but it’s working. She’s ready for you to help, you just have to let her come to you.”

“Did she ask for Connor or did you just give him to her?”

“She asked. Give her more time sweetie. She’s almost there. The girl I saw tonight was scared and confused.”

“Sorry to wake you up.” Oliver said and left the room.

He went to Felicity’s room. He opened the door, expecting her to be asleep at four in the morning, but she was wide awake, looking at Connor like he was her world. It was a sight Oliver could get used to seeing every day.

“Hey.” Oliver whispered. 

“Hey. Did you just get back? How is Tommy?” Felicity whispered back.

Oliver, motioned for her to follow him. She put Connor in the crib and grabbed the baby monitor. They went to Oliver’s room so they wouldn’t wake Connor, in case Felicity started yelling.

“He made it through surgery and is expecting a full recovery. Frank got away, but his men weren’t so lucky.”

“So you and Diggle paid them a visit tonight?”

“No, just me. I went alone.”

“How many men did you take out?”

“I didn’t count. So you took Connor for the night?”

“Yeah. I did. He’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, there’s so much of you in him, I question my involvement.”

“I know it’s fucked up, but wanna know why I resented him at first?”

“Why?”

“Malcolm told me that you forced yourself on me. That the sex was not consensual and that you raped me. He asked me if I wanted to terminate it, but I thought that I could raise this baby to show you that even though it was forced, I was a stronger person than you. I could live with the consequences of you raping me. But I’m starting to think it was a lie maybe. It’s a little fuzzy, but I remember an island, and a beach, and you and me swimming.”

“Felicity, that night, on our honeymoon, was very so much wanted, by both you and me. I know you’re struggling, but everything Malcolm told you was a lie. What he did to you is going to get him killed.”

“I think maybe I want to discover more about the girl you fell in love with.”

“I think we can do that.”

“Only if you show me more of the man I fell in love with.”

“I’m right here Felicity.”

“I’ve heard talk, something about you getting out of control. Dig is concerned. I’ve gotten a lot of snide remarks about you and about how I used to be the one who helped you realize that you’re human before you’re Bratva, and now it’s all my fault that you’re like this. Dig says you’re losing yourself trying to find me, but I’m not worth losing yourself over Oliver. I’m weak. I let Malcolm turn me into this person who probably doesn’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“Hey, we’ll find ourselves together, okay? But you need to help me understand what is going on inside of your head.”

"While I was away, after I had Connor, Malcolm took me and made me his soldier. He wouldn't let me sleep, he was giving me all these drugs, I had to learn how to fight and defend myself, and all of those skill are useless with you on top of me. Anyway, I lost myself in his dungeon. I don't know what thoughts are mine and what thoughts are his. All I know is that I feel something more than hatred for you and your beautiful family here. I know that Malcolm is really upset with Bratva and Anatoly and I think maybe I am too. But maybe I'm not. I don't know what I feel anymore and I don't know how to be my own person again. I know that I released the person we fought so hard for you not to become and I am so, so sorry for that. I promise, as soon as I’m better, if you don’t want me anymore, I’ll go back to Russia. Or I’ll carry the three children you want to have and then go back. I’ll do whatever you want me too. And I will understand if you and the others can never forgive me and I deserve all the names you call me and the way you treated me. But don’t treat Thea the way you treated me. I remember, its foggy, but I remember how excited you were to become a big brother, don’t treat her the way you treated me. She deserves better than I do. I know you’re always saying that I’m, or I was, the best of you guys, but it’s really Thea. Her heart is young and pure. I can handle the name calling and the physicality, she can’t. I know I came here with my own vendetta against you and Bratva, that was inspired by Malcolm’s but I can’t live like this anymore. I feel like I’m going insane, like…like there are two different people inside of me fighting for control and I don’t want the wrong one to win, but I can’t stop it on my own.”

“Come here.” Oliver demanded.

Felicity stepped closer to him as he stood up. He looked down at her, a frown on his face, he was deep in thought. He place both hands on either side of her head and tilted her up. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet hers. They kissed for only three short seconds before Felicity pulled away and slapped him across the face.

“Oh my god! Oliver I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that! I mean part of me wanted to do that but not the part we’re trying to bring back out.”

“It was a dumb idea anyway. I’m not sure why I thought kissing you would even work.”

“What if I’m stuck like this forever?”

“Then we’ll find a way to be in the same room without murdering each other. Let’s go try something else.” Oliver said. 

Oliver wasn't sure if he could get his Felicity back. Since he let himself be this person, he wasn't sure if he could get the old him back either. But he wanted to try, which gave him hope that they would be okay.


	31. Thirty One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT ANOTHER CHAPTER!?!?! I spoil you guys. I think you'll LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter.

Oliver thought long and hard about some things he can do to jog Felicity’s memory. She has all of them, they’re just distorted with and foggy. The ones Malcolm didn’t know about are the foggy ones. He knows their childhood was foggy for her, but he couldn’t take her to Russia, not when there’s about to be a Bratva war. So he’ll just have to do the best he can. 

He got Thea to babysit for the day, and asked Felicity to get dressed, asked, and not demanded like he wanted too. She agreed, only because she knew he was trying so she would too, even if she wanted to rip his face off. The urge was there, but it wasn’t as strong because she knows her memories have been messed with so she’s trusting him. 

He helped Felicity into the car and then went around to get in the driver’s seat. It was going to be a long drive, so he asked Raisa to pack snacks and stuff. He handed Felicity a photo album to look through. He played a CD he hasn’t played in years. It was their summer playlist from all those years ago. Felicity made it, Oliver asking for only a few songs to be put on there. It might not do much, but hopefully Felicity will remember it. Turns out, she remembers the songs because was singing along. He wasn’t sure if she remembers making it. 

“It’s hard to look at these pictures. I remember some of this stuff, but differently. Like this picture of me and you in a pool, didn’t you try to drown me?”

“No. I saved you from drowning, then on our honeymoon, I taught you how to swim.”

“That makes my head hurt.”

Tommy must’ve told Malcolm about the pool incident, or Malcolm asked Tommy about Felicity so he would know how to manipulate her. 

“Felicity, I would like to ask you some things, if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have too.”

“Okay.” She said slowly. 

“Do you know where Malcolm is hiding out?”

“Yes. And I’ll tell you when I trust you more.”

“That’s fair.” Oliver said not wanting to start another argument. 

Then again, for all Felicity knows, Oliver could be playing her too. He could get her to tell him where Malcolm is, and go kill him, and then toss Felicity to the side. She needs to know that Oliver is in this for Felicity. 

“Do you know why he hates the Bratva so much?”

“Yes. Anatoli killed his wife.”

“Really? That’s what he told you?”

“Yes. Let me guess, that was a lie too.”

“You should ask Tommy about that.”

Felicity let the conversation go, wondering where Oliver was taking her. She got her answer three hours later when he pulled up to a little lake. It looked very private and even secluded. No one else must know about this place.

“I spent one of the best days of summer here with the most wonderful girl. She spent most of the day over on that pier, but I convinced her to let me hold her while we jumped in. I didn’t let go of her until her feet were on the pier again.”

“Sounds nice.”

“The girl was you Felicity.”

“I can’t do this Oliver. I’m not strong enough to fight whatever is going on in my head. I know you want me to remember but I can’t. Malcolm destroyed every memory I’ve had with you.”

“You just have to push yourself Felicity. I know it hurts your head but you have to remember. Remember the first time we met when you were only 6 years old, and I told you that you couldn’t be a big brother. Remember when you yelled at me and told me you could be anything you wanted. Remember our first kiss out back of your house. Remember that same night the Little Dipper became my favorite constellation. Remember our trips to the ice cream shop where we would always share our ice cream because you couldn’t decide on which flavor you wanted but you always, always, always ended up eating more of the mint chip. Remember-”

“Stop it, stop talking. My head!” Felicity screamed, trying to cover her ears. 

“Remember the necklace I gave you after we took archery lessons. Remember how I protected you when your father put me through all of those tests. Remember washing me off my first kill. Remember how I beat the shit out of a kid for the way he treated you. Remember you’re the one who told me time and time again that I wasn’t the monster your father was trying to make me. You have to remember this Felicity.” Oliver pleaded.

“I can’t! It’s not a switch, I can’t just switch the memories back on. Believe me, I would’ve by now. I want to remember how it felt wrapped up in your arms each night. I want to remember every kiss we shared, every touch, laugh, memory. I want to remember it all. I want to be the girl you fell in love with because I remember how happy she was.” 

“I wanna read you something.”

“What?” 

“Just a letter you gave me, illegally.” Oliver had a small smile on his face.

“Okay. It probably won’t help, but why not?” Felicity said and Oliver pulled out an old, folded piece of paper and begins reading.

“‘Dear Oliver,   
A lot has happened since we’ve last seen each other. But you should know that our wedding will be talked about for ages. I hope you like red. I am pained to learn this whole time apart, you thought I hated you and the whole situation. I was never faking it, everything was genuine. I don’t regret a single moment. And you shouldn’t either. You have done so much, you have saved so many people’s lives, and you have changed so many for the better. Including mine. Knowing you has changed my life. You opened up my heart in a way I didn’t even know was possible. I love you. 

I’ll tell you what I told Sara when she told me you thought I was miserable, I did tell her that I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, but I also told her that I didn’t plan on falling in love with Oliver either. They did it the right way, even if we didn’t ask for this. Our parents never told us that we were going to be getting married while we were growing up. Our friendship is genuine, and our love is real. We weren’t forced to be friends, it blossomed all on its own. And after we were comfortable, we were told that we were going to be married. I got told that I have to marry my best friend, the same day I realized that I was already in love with him. Usually Bratva couples meet on their wedding day. I got the honor to grow up with Oliver and even though it’s an arranged marriage, I couldn’t picture myself with anyone else, except him. Does that make sense?

Those were my exact words too, I’m a little surprised I remembered it. I’m sorry your mom lied to you, but I’m sure she had her reasons, be sure to hear her out and do not hate her for it. Try to help her understand our love and hopefully she comes around. 

I can’t wait until I get to be your Queen. It’s all I think about. I stay up late at night and imagine the life we will have and our children. We both have blue eyes, but I want them to have yours. Your eyes… there’s just something about them. They make people quiver in fear, but they make butterflies have raging parties in my belly.   
We can survive this. We only have a few more months, 5 to be exact. I’m not going to lie, I had my doubts. What if you find someone better than me? What if you find someone normal? What if you don’t love me anymore? What if I suck in bed? What if, what if, what if? But then I remember that you’re Oliver Queen and I belong right here, with you. 

Forever. 

I’m sorry you can’t keep this letter, because I know you would want too, but I wrote two of them and hid the other one so no one will find it. I will give it to you again on our honeymoon. I don’t care where we go, I just want clear water… and swimming lessons.

I know this is long, and you hate reading, but I needed to tell you how I feel. There just isn’t enough words for it. So I’ll try to summarize it. I, Felicity Meghan Smoak, love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. You’re going to make me the happiest woman in the world and I hope I do the same for you, of course you’re a man, so I want to make you the happiest man in the world. Sucks I wrote with pen because I would totally erase that part because I’m sure you know what I meant. You always get me, even when I don’t get myself.

I could go on forever, I want to, but I know this has to come to an end sooner or later. While I would much rather choose later, people are going to be waking soon and I have to slip this into Sara’s bag before everyone wakes up. 

I love you

Forever,

Felicity. 

p.s please tell me you’re getting sleep. I know you can’t really tell me, but I hope you sleep better than I do because your energy is more important. 

I love you.’”

“Let me see that.” Felicity said, grabbing it out of his hands. 

She reread it, over and over again until the strangest thing happened. The pain in her head got really bad, she started swaying. Oliver placed his hands on her hips to steady her. He was concerned for her, because she went really pale. Then the pain disappeared and her color reappeared. Her head was quiet for a split second, until it started filling up with memories. She remembers. All of it.


	32. Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this so just enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, any and all mistakes are mine. enjoy.

If she had to guess, she would tell you that it was because she knows her hand writing. She knows that no one else could sign her name the way it was written on the paper except her. But she remembers everything. She remembers meeting him for the first time and everything else he mentioned. But more importantly, she remembers the devastated look he gave her right before he couldn’t fight off the tranqs anymore. The look that haunted her in her dreams before Malcolm Merlyn took it all away from her. 

“Oliver-”

She didn’t have to say anything else. He knew. He knew by the way she said his name that his girl was back. He didn’t waste any time. He gathered her in his arms, and kissed her with everything he had inside of him. She kissed him back with just as much emotion, passion, heat, and sorry. She pulled back and looked at him, 

“What do I have to do for your forgiveness? The way I treated you and everyone is unforgivable. I attacked Laurel, cut poor Thea right open, and I don’t even know what I must’ve put you through.”

“None of that was you, Felicity. You have nothing to apologize for and everyone knows that.”

“Oliver.” She gave him her pointed look which made her look like an angry kitten, but he’d never tell her that.

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Oliver didn’t want to share her with anyone else, but she wanted to go home to get her son. Oliver had to keep telling her that she was going to be a great mom because she will never forgive herself for what Malcolm made her feel for that innocent boy. She kept telling him that a mother’s love should be stronger than anything, and that she was too weak to protect her family. Oliver told her she was crazy and ended the conversation.

When they pulled up to the mansion, the car hardly stopped before Felicity jumped out and ran to find Thea. The young Queen was in the sitting area, playing with Connor on the floor. Felicity joined them and tackled Thea into what can only be described as a spine crushing hug.

“Thea, I will literally spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I did you.”

“You can make it up to me by popping out another baby so we can be there for the whole thing.”

“Thea-”

“Felicity, I know it wasn’t you that told me. It was the monster Malcolm created. And you were honest with me unlike everyone else.”

“We are going to have so many girl nights with movies and popcorn and chocolate and wine, are you allowed to drink wine? I’ll sneak you some. And we’re going to talk and laugh and you’re going to tell me more about this Roy guy.”

“Who is Roy?”

“No one. I’m glad you brought her back Ollie.” Thea smiled at her older brother. 

Felicity went around the house apologizing to people who kept telling her it wasn’t her fault and that she had nothing to apologize for. But she does. She’ll make it up to them, she will. First, they have to deal with the Italian Mob because now that Felicity was on top of her game, she was pissed. The Italians would pay for this, even if she already destroyed Frank, he’s not paid his Bratva payment yet. 

She’s trying to hold off on telling Oliver about Malcolm because she doesn’t want the Bratva Beast to go see him. She wants her Oliver to go so she needs to bring him back. He got her to come back, now it’s her turn. She needs Oliver to get his humanity back. 

“Guys, I did a little digging, and I found Frank. He’s in hiding in an old townhome on the other side of the city. So here’s the game plan. Diggle, you, Sara, and Laurel go. Take a few men with you, and bring Frank back alive. We’ll send him to Russia and let my father deal with him.”

“Felicity, I’m going too.”

“No you’re not. You’re not in the right state of mind. I thought we were lost to each other once, I refuse to give up because you’re a good person and who you’ve been lately is all my fault. Let me help you.” 

“Felicity, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Fine, if you trust yourself, then so do I. Remember, we want him alive though.”

“I know. Where are we headed?”

Felicity gave them the address and they went. She took this time to bond with Connor. She loves him so much already. She couldn’t wait to discover more about him. She missed out on a lot and she was ready to catch up, so she put Connor to bed and started researching everything that has gone on in the last year. Which was apparently A LOT. A man by the name of Walter Steele is in charge of QC and he is not part of the Bratva. Oliver Queen seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth during that year. Thea was spotted several times with a boy, Roy, she presumed. The Chinese Triad had been overthrown and the Bratva now controls the docks, and most of the trade going on in Starling City. Which, after tonight, will be all of the trade because the Italians will cease to exist. 

Her research was cut short by the sound of the front door opening, and then slamming shut again. She heard angry footsteps, followed by rushed ones coming up the steps. Then the door to her room, well Oliver’s room but she’s taken her rightful place on his side of the bed, flew open and an angry Oliver came strolling in, covered in blood. Right behind him was Sara, not covered in blood.

“Just tell me what happened Ollie. I want to understand.”

“You’ll never understand Sara so just give up and get the fuck out of my room and stay the hell away from my head.”

“Hey, language!” Felicity butted in. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Would you like to tell her or shall I?” Sara asked, when met with silence, Sara continued. “Bertinelli is dead thanks to Oliver. He killed him with his bare hands, like some kind of-”

“Like some kind of animal?” Oliver said. “Guess what, I am. I can’t control myself out there. The only thing I remember when I’m after guys like that is that he threatened the Bratva and must be eliminated. Like I was trained.”

“Sara, if you wouldn’t mind, I got this.” Felicity said.

“I’ll go see if Diggle and Laurel need help with yet another body you dropped in the past month. I think this one makes it 12.”

“Not helping Sara.” Felicity said.

When Sara left, she looked at Oliver. Getting him to control himself while he’s out there is going to be hard. But he’s stronger than her so it shouldn’t take as long as it did for her. She held her hand out, and cautiously, he took it.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Felicity tugged on his hand and headed towards the bathroom. She took of his blood soaked shirt, knowing Bertinelli took a harsh beating and died a cruel death, but that didn’t matter to her. She knows what kind of things have to happen in order to survive in this world. 

“Do you remember the moment you looked at me and knew that you loved me?” Felicity said.

“There wasn’t one moment Felicity.” He said softly. 

“What do you mean?”

“When we you were six, I fell in love with your curly hair. When you were seven I fell in love with your toothless smile. When you were eight, I fell in love with the way you read books. When you were nine, I fell in love with your glasses. When you were ten, I fell in love with babbles. When you were eleven, I fell in love with your cute button nose, when you were twelve, I fell in love with your eyes, they were always smiling. When you were thirteen, I fell in love with your kiss. When you were fourteen, I fell head over heels for your smile. When you were fifteen, I fell in love with your laugh. When you were sixteen, I fell in love with your gentle touch. When you were seventeen, I fell in love with your carefree spirit. By the time you were eighteen, I knew I was in love. I guess, I don’t know when it happened. I just remember waking up with an arm full of you and a mouth full of your hair and thinking that I want to do that for the rest of my life. I love this girl in my arms so much and I don’t know what would happen to me if something were to happen to her.”

“Oliver.”

He turned his head to look at her. She stopped washing him off, half way through his speech. She never understood his reasons for loving her that way he did, she never will. But now she has an understanding of how much he loves her. And she won’t let anyone take that from her ever again.

Slowly, he brought his lips to her and kissed her so passionately. It told her everything she needed to know. 

“I can’t pinpoint the moment I fell in love with you because I was too young to realize that that happy feeling I felt every time you walked through the door, the smile you put on my face even through your darkest times, the protectiveness you have over me and so much more, I was too young to know that I was in love. But I know that I love you, regardless of who you are. I know that I love the real you, the one we fought so hard for. I know I love the Bratva you, the one we needed to keep from people to keep the world safe. I’m not going to sit here and ask you to pick just one and be that person. I’m going to ask you something I should’ve told you from the beginning. Be both people. Maybe if we stop fearing you and calling you a monster and embrace it, maybe we can get some real good done in the world. Bratva you and Starling City you are just was the other needs to be the best man I’ve ever known.”

“Felicity Meghan Queen, you have no idea how much I love you.” He said and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Things got heated pretty quickly, and they found themselves while lost in each other. After a very steamy shower, they went for round two in their bed. Felicity fell asleep soon after, and Oliver noted that at twenty, he fell in love with the way she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey guys! Only two or three more chapters left before we wrap this up.


	33. Thirty Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makeovers, explanations, mention of sexy times, brilliant Felicity and a plan set in motion.

“Hey Thea, wanna go somewhere with me?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just get changed real quick. I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Great!” Felicity smiled.

“Hey Oliver, I’m going out with Thea. I’m taking security and I’ll be just fine.”

“Where you going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“The only thing I’m saying is that it’s time to leave a part of me in the past.”

“That’s no help at all. Be careful and have fun. I would like to speak with you when you get back. Please come find me.”

“Of course.” Felicity smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading out.

When the car stopped in front of a hair salon, Thea looked at Felicity and said, “My split ends are not that bad.”

Felicity let out a laugh. “I’m thinking about a change. Well, not thinking about it, because I’m already here, about to get it done. Obviously I’m not thinking about it anymore. I should’ve said I thought it was time for a change, which probably would’ve been better.”

“It’s great to have you back. What are you thinking about?”

“You’ll have to see when I’m done. I hope Oliver likes it. I know he likes me all natural and stuff but I don’t think I’m dark haired Felicity anymore. I’m someone else.”

“Okay. So I’m here to keep you company.”

“Yeah, and I mean, since we’re here, those split ends…” Felicity joked grabbing Thea’s hair between her fingers.

The girls laughed and got out of the car. Felicity asked more about the Oliver who lost his girl. She wanted, no, she needed to know how bad he actually got when she was gone. Thea thought by telling Felicity this, it would change her opinion of him, but it didn’t. Felicity just nodded her head and defended him. All of his actions, good and bad, were defended and understood by Felicity and Thea never thought she’d see that again.

“You know, when you told me you didn’t love my brother anymore, I was heartbroken. I was there for part of it, and you guys gave me hope that true love existed. So when you told me, I thought it was all going to end. And that true love didn’t exist. I thought I was going to lose my sister. I understand better now, why you said what you said and I don’t hold it against you, but it still hurt.”

“Thea, I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I will always love your brother. No words will ever express how sorry I am for what I did and put you through.”  
“It’s okay Felicity. You have nothing to be sorry for. Malcolm on the other hand, is in serious trouble.”

“I’m going to have to give up his hiding spot soon. I know I should’ve told Oliver about it sooner, but I didn’t want him going up there the way he was before. I needed to fix what I broke. Now, since Tommy is home and resting up, and your mother’s trial closer, maybe it’s time to tell him.”

“Yeah. He’s better now. I don’t know how you two keep finding each other, but I’m grateful for it.”

The woman doing Felicity’s hair, pulled out a blow dryer and started drying her hair. Thea watched as the darkened, wet strands, became lighter and lighter. Finally, the woman was done and spun Felicity around to face Thea.

“Wow. Blonde in defiantly your color. I mean, you look great either way, but Oliver might jump your bones the second you walk through the door.”

“It looks okay though? I was nervous.”

“You look amazing.”

The drive back to the mansion was filled with laughter of memories and jokes. They were both giggling when they walked through the door, a sound that mansion missed. A sound no one thought they’d hear again. Raisa welcomed them with a watery smile.

Felicity went to find Oliver but her mission was put on hold when she saw Tommy and Laurel. She walked over to them. Tommy looking a little better than before, but still needing a lot of rest. They smiled as they saw her coming.

“Still think I’m cute now that you got your brain back?” Tommy smiled.

“Of course I do. How are you?”

“I’ll heal. Get back to my charming self in no time.”

“I’m glad to hear. I have a question for you, when you feel up for it.”

“Oliver told me. Go ahead, ask.”

“I don’t wanna up set you or anything.”

“It’s been a really long time Felicity. I’ve accepted it.”

“Can we at least sit down?”

They walked into the family room and sat down. Felicity looked Tommy over. He was a little pale, but he was okay. She hesitated for a split second before asking, 

“How did your mother die Tommy?”

“She had just opened a free medical clinic in the Glades. The part he told you about the Bratva wanting him is true. They were interested in my father’s company, but they also wanted to get their hands on the free clinic, expand it, and make it better. My father agreed to the Bratva, and they signed on. At the time, the Italians were also trying to get my father’s businesses, and when they found out he went to Bratva, they were pissed. So they had my mother killed to get back at him. My father blames Anatoly because he said they would protect her, and they didn’t, and he also blames himself for agreeing to sign on. I blame the people responsible, the Italians. Which is why I went after them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But now you also know why Oliver was the way he was when he found out.”

“I suppose so. The story your father told me made it seem like my father is a horrible, heartless person. I mean he is the leader of a very feared mob but-”

“Felicity, your dad is a good man. The best leader, besides Oliver, that I’ve ever worked under.”

“He’s right Felicity. If you look at all the other mobs out there, we live a respectively normal life. Or we will once we get Malcolm and make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to that genius brain of yours.” Laurel smiled.

“Thank you for telling me. It helped me understand a little better. I’m actually off to go tell Oliver where Malcolm is so, I guess, go get ready for war. Not you though Tommy. You have to stay here. Probably with me, because I know Oliver isn’t going to let me go, even though I’m gonna put up a tough fight.”

“Good luck.” They said and Felicity was off on her adventure to find her husband.

She found him in the workout room. He was clearly taking some anger out on a dummy. He looked so concentrated and sweaty. Felicity slipped her shoes off and padded her way over to him. He paused momentarily, before continuing until he felt her move closer. He didn't want to accidentally hit her so he stopped altogether and turned around. His eyes went straight to her hair. 

"You look-"

"Bad? Horrible? You hate it don't you? Thea said it looked amazing."

"I was gonna say remarkable." 

"Really?" 

"Yes."

"So you like it?" 

"Didn't I say remarkable?" He smiled a little. 

"No, you said you were gonna say it. You never actually said it." She smiled, remember the same night Oliver did.

"You look remarkable." 

"Thank you for remarking on it." 

"So you found me." 

"Yes. You said you wanted to talk."

"I do. But first, I would like to give this back to you. You're not the girl I gave it too, but you're the woman I want wearing it." Oliver said putting the arrow necklace around her neck and latching it. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now on to more pressing matters. You read our marriage license so you know that this is a different kind of Bratva marriage. We're a team, running this together, so you have a say, unlike any other Bratva women in the past."

"That is correct."

"I need to go find Malcolm Merlyn. It's been almost three weeks since you've been you, and I can't sit here and let him get away with this anymore. I'm not going to kill him like I very, much would like too, I'm going to hand him over to your father. I know you would like to come along, but I would prefer if you stayed here."

"I figured that's what this was about. And I will hear your reasons for why you want me to stay here. Now please."

"He already got you once Felicity. I don't know what would happen to me if he got you again. I wouldn't be one hundred percent if you were there. My game would be off and it would go down way worse than it already will be."

"What happens if you lose it out there? I want you to be honest with me, are you ready to face someone who caused so much pain to your family and not kill them?" 

"I haven't killed anyone since Bertinelli. I'm fine Felicity. We've got me under control again."

"Promise me."

"I promise Felicity."

"I also want us to fly out to Russia before your mother’s trial so you can talk to her."

"I said everything I needed to say to her." 

"But has she? Don't you want to know why she did what she did?"

“I don’t want to know.”

“Well I do. I already called my dad and had him postpone it.”

“Felicity.”

“Don’t ‘Felicity’ me.” She said mocking his voice, which put an amused look on his face.

“Fine. Where is Malcolm Merlyn hiding?”

“A place called Nanda Parbat. It’s-”

“I’ve heard of it.” Oliver said, cursing himself for not checking there. 

Oliver started his plan. He needed their visit to go undetected. He wasn’t sure if Malcolm knew that Felicity was back to her old self. He did know that Malcolm wouldn’t make it out of this alive. He wasn’t going to be the one to pull the trigger, but it will still feel good knowing Malcolm was gonna pay for the pain he caused to this family. 

Oliver walked to the weapons room. This was going to be a quick mission, in and out. He opened the vault inside of the weapons room and looked around. He what he was looking for, he just couldn’t find it. He knows it’s in here because he was the one to put it in here, he just hid it so well, he forgot. Then it came to him. 

He found the vial he was looking for and got out of the vault. He looked around his weapons room. Which weapon would distribute this the fastest? He needed the liquid in this vial to spread and he needed it to spread quickly. But how? 

He sat in that room for hours trying to think of the way to distribute the gas around. A small drop of this gas would knock a person out for 24 hours. He got it from a friend, and Malcolm was the perfect man to use it on. If he could figure out how to get it too him. Oliver let out a growl and swiped all the guns and bullets off of the table. Felicity ducked out of the way of a flying gun as she walked into the room, and looked wide-eyed at her clearly frustrated husband. 

“Sorry honey.” Oliver said. 

“It’s okay. Maybe you should take a break though. Let some of that frustration out.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, my mother and Thea took Connor shopping. Diggle is on a date, so is Sara. Laurel and Tommy went to lunch with her father. We’re the only ones in the mansion…” Felicity trailed off. 

Oliver got what she meant immediately and threw her over his shoulder as he took long, quick strides to their bed room. Felicity let out a squeal of excitement as Oliver flipped her on the bed. Clothes were thrown, marks were left, and screams echoed in the room. 

After round three, Oliver was laying with his head resting on Felicity’s belly, arms bound tightly around her. He was practically purring as she ran her fingers through his hair. Every now and then, he would rub his face on her belly, his scruff tickling her, making her laugh. Her laugh is one of Oliver’s favorite sounds. 

“Tell me what you’re stuck on in that room.” Felicity said. 

“I don’t want to bother you with this.”

“I’m very smart. I could help you.”

“I have a gas that could knock Malcolm out long enough to get him to Russia.”

“That’s a good idea.” Felicity said nonchalantly playing with her arrow necklace. 

“But I have no way of distributing the gas. I can’t throw it on him Felicity, it would take too long to open the vial and throw it on it. I can’t risk the vial not breaking if I throw the vial near him. I’m at a dead end.”

“I see. What if…” she trailed off looking down at her hand, which was holding the arrow. “What if we put it in an arrow?” Oliver’s head shot up from her stomach and he looked at her questioningly. “No, but Oliver listen. What if we put it in an arrow and shoot it at him? You don’t even have to shoot him, the gas will still be distributed and it’ll still knock him out.” She said excitedly.

“I don’t own a bow, nor do I know how to make arrows.”

“So we learn and we buy one. I’ll draw up some ideas and we can go from there.”

“We need a bow sooner, rather than later. I want to work on my aim. I don’t want to shoot him by mistake. The gas might kill him if it gets injected into the bloodstream.”

After they cleaned up, they got to work. This plan was solid, as long as everything went right. The team Oliver was taking with him had to be wearing the masks that would protect them from being knocked out. They might have to fight an army, but he was going to ask Nyssa to train the team members because she knows all of their moves. This was going to take time, but this could work, and if it did work, it would go down as one of Bratva’s most famous wars. The War of Nanda Parbat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a fact i want to do AT LEAST 2 more chapters. not to toot my own horn or anything, but from the feedback, and reactions from you guys, this is one of my best stories and without a doubt, my longest, and i enjoyed writing it. though it took a while, the end is near and i am sad to see it end. there's not much more i can do with this story besides bring it to an end. i will never thank you guys enough for sticking with me through this and i hope i see you guys on my future works.   
> you're awesome and i love you all,   
> -Heather <3  
> p.s, i didn't know what else to name the war :)


	34. Thirty Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan set in motion.

The week before, Felicity and Oliver spent days upon days preparing it. They created the perfect bow for Oliver’s weight and height. Felicity was able to duplicate the gas that was given to Oliver, in case he missed the first time, plus this was a good thing to have around. John even let them test it on him. He was at least three times the size of Merlyn so if this stuff knocked him out for the day, Merlyn would be knocked out too. 

Oliver practiced shooting every day. He was good with a bow. His aim was perfect every time. Felicity told him he was ready, every single day, but Oliver still wanted to practice. This needed to go perfectly. No mess ups, no mistakes, no detours. Just knock Merlyn out, drop him off in Russia and go home to his beautiful wife and son.   
“Ollie, can you tell her that she’s crazy?” Sara said bursting into the training room with Nyssa behind her.

“I am not crazy. I am a soldier and those men in Nanda Parbat are my father’s army. Those men are going to need guidance once Merlyn is out of the picture and I plan to lead them. Don’t worry Oliver, you have made life long alliance with the League, just don’t betray us.”

“You’re staying behind? In Nanda Parbat?” Felicity asked.

“I have to. It is my birthright to take over what my father has created.”

“Tell her she is crazy!” Sara said again. 

“I think it’s a good idea. We don’t want those men running around without a leader. Who knows what they will do. And Nyssa is the perfect girl for the job.”

“Sara, why are you against it?”

“Because, we’ve been through everything together and you’re just going to leave me here, like I’m nothing to you!” 

Nyssa took a step closer to her and caressed her cheek. “My sweet Sara, I will not leave you behind, nor will I stay here. I want you to go with me. I need you by my side.”  
Felicity let out a small “Aw” as she leaned into Oliver, who wrapped his arm around her. 

“Really?”

“I’ll need help keeping those men in line.”

“You could’ve told me that before I went all psycho girlfriend on you.” 

“I’ll help you pack.” Nyssa smiled at her as they left the room. 

“Would you go with me if I had to stay in another country to keep an army in line?” Oliver asked, looking down at Felicity.

“I’d follow you anywhere.” She said honestly, earning herself a kiss. 

“Now, throw a tennis ball.”

“Why don’t you teach me how to shoot that thing?”

“Really? You wanna learn?” 

“You saw how bad I was when we took those lessons all those years ago.”

“Alright. Come on. Away from all this important stuff.” Oliver said taking her hand and leading her to the center of the room. 

Felicity would describe the way he moved her body to get her stance right as a sexual experience. To get her legs spread apart, he used his hands, and was very, very high on her thighs. To get her core tightened, he caressed her breast, on accident he said, but she knew better. He stood behind her, pressed deliciously against her. She was afraid to move. 

“Breathe, Felicity.” Oliver practically purred in her ear.

“I am.” She said breathlessly.

“Take a deep breath and get a feel of your surroundings.” And she did. 

“Don’t move.” He said, as he left her and went to put a target up. When he came back, he adjusted her arms. 

“Deep breath and aim. Open your eyes, you can’t hit the target with your eyes closed, silly.” Oliver called her silly, making her heart flutter a little. 

“Aim and shoot.” He said. 

She missed, by a lot, but she didn’t watch. As soon as she let go, she turned around to him and kissed him. Why’d he have to be a walking turn on? He smiled into the kiss as he lifted her off the ground. He deposited her an empty work table. Felicity ran her hands under his shirt and lifted it off his head. 

Right when Oliver was going to take Felicity’s shirt off, Diggle came in the room. He took a look at them and sighed heavily. 

“We’re going to need to work out some boundaries.” He said, as he started beating up a dummy.

 

Felicity said bye to the group, Oliver, Diggle, Sara, Nyssa, and Laurel, as they boarded the jet. Tonight was the night. They were flying to Nanda Parbat, Felicity took notice where she was, and even asked the pilot as she left there that night, so Felicity had mapped out where it was for them. 

She was going to keep Tommy company as the rest of the team worked. He was bummed he couldn’t go with them, but he wasn’t back to himself yet. Dr. Snow said Tommy was 99% ready. Once he was 100% she would clear him to get back in the game. 

While Felicity was keeping Tommy entertained, Oliver asked Thea to keep Felicity entertained. None of that mattered though, because Anatoly called and asked Felicity to fly to Russia and that the rest of the team should stay once they bring Merlyn to him.

So Tommy, Thea, and Felicity got packed. Felicity then packed Connor and went to tell her mom, only to find her mom packing too. Confused, she walked into her room and sat down.

“Are you coming with us?”

“What? Oh, no, honey. I’m not going to Russia with you. I’m going to Vegas. I’ve been talking to my old boss and he’s offered me a job, an old friend offered me a place to stay until I can save up for my own place. I’ll be waitressing like I used to, but it’ll be nice to go back. I love you but I don’t belong here. I’ll come back to visit, holidays, birthdays, just because I miss you.”

“Thank you mom. For everything you’ve done for me and Connor.”

“Of course. Now, listen carefully. You hang on to Oliver. He’s one of the good ones. The ones that are really hard to find, but love you with everything inside of him. Don’t let go of him, and I know you’re both still working on being who you were before. You can find yourself in each other.”

Felicity hugged her mother tightly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soon, Felicity, Thea, Connor, and Tommy were on the plane, ready to go to Russia. Donna left the mansion. She had an hour before she had to be at the airport. She declined Felicity’s offer of having the plane make a pit stop in Vegas before they go to Russia, but Donna declined. 

She found her way to a bar and sat down on the only open stool in the place, next to a man in a suit. She ordered a glass of red wine, and the man next to her turned to face her. 

“You new to town?” 

“Just visiting.” Donna smiled. 

“That’s a shame. We don’t get many people like you around here?”

“Like me? You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re beautiful and someone I want to know.”

“I’m Donna. Donna Smoak.”

“Quentin Lance.”

 

 

The group on the jet talked about the plan again. Oliver wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. This needed to go absolutely perfect, no mistakes. The jet ride took seven hours, and when they got off, they had about a mile of walking to due. They arrived in front of a huge building. Oliver looked around. This was his wife’s home for a year. This is where she lost part of herself. It was up to him, he’d blow the place up. But Nyssa says the League would be very useful and resourceful to the Bratva, and he trusts her judgement.

“What now?” Laurel asks.

“Now we get started. Felicity said there will be men here in…” Oliver trailed off looking at his watch, “Now.” 

True to her word, men clad in black swarmed the place. They were all ready for a fight, and a fight was what they got, while Oliver snuck away to find Malcolm. According to Felicity’s map, the main room was just around the corner, but he was about to have incoming. So he got ready for a fight. 

“You brought a bow to a sword fight?” one of the men asked.

“Guess I didn’t get the memo.” Oliver said, firing a non-gas filled arrow straight in the guy’s right shoulder, knock him down, don’t kill him, Oliver thought to himself. 

More and more men came in to fight Oliver, and more and more men went down. However, Oliver kept wanting to give into his darker side and kill every single one of these guys. They were all apart of hurting Felicity, and he was not okay with that. 

Oliver fought his way into the main room to find Malcolm waiting for him. Like the others, Malcolm was also clad in a black uniform, ready for battle. He watched Oliver’s movements.

“I’ve been expecting you. How’d you get through to her?”

“I doesn’t matter. She’s mine again, and you’ll never touch her ever again.”

“So you’re gonna kill me Oliver? You’re gonna show her the monster that you are but try so hard to keep inline? I’d like to see you try to defeat me. The difference between you and me Oliver, is that I have League training and Bratva training. You just have your Bratva training.”

“But I have something you don’t.”

“What’s that?”

“You killed my father, and you tortured my wife. You brought her mother back from the dead, and kept her hostage for god knows how long. And now we found out that you’re Thea’s father. You’ll never see her. You won’t get a chance to know her, and people like Thea are worth knowing. I have something worth fighting for, you don’t.” Oliver said and reached for one of his arrows. 

Malcolm attacked before Oliver had a chance to fire, landing a blow to Oliver’s nose. Oliver counter attacked with a punch to his jaw, a sickening sound could be heard. Oliver was sure his nose was broken, as he was sure he just broke Malcolm’s jaw. The two got into heavy combat. Malcolm was surprised with Oliver’s knowledge of his moves. Oliver forgot to tell him that Nyssa had trained the group. She was a trained member of the league. 

Finally, Oliver got the upper hand, and fired his arrow. The gas came out, and Malcolm went down. Just then, the rest of the team came in. Nyssa walked over to Malcolm and slid a ring off of his finger. 

“This belonged to my father.” She said as she slipped on her finger, claiming her rightful kingdom, so to speak. 

“Let’s get him loaded on the jet. Anatoly wants to talk to us.” Oliver said.

“Don’t you think we should rest? Oliver, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine. We can rest on the way to Russia. John, help me get him to the jet.”

This was finally over. Oliver got justice for his father’s death, and for what happened to Felicity. 

 

The ride to Russia seemed to be a lot shorter than the ride to Nanda Parbat. They were missing two passengers, but they had one prisoner. A car, and an SUV was waiting for them as they touched down in Bratva’s airport. As soon as Oliver stepped off the stairs to the jet, he was met with a bone crushing hug from Felicity. He took a deep breath, breathing in her strawberries n’ cream shampoo.

“I’m okay.” Oliver whispered in her ear, as he lifted her off the ground and walked towards one of the cars.

“I knew you would be.” She whispered back.

“We got him. This is about to be over. Maybe we can live a normal life.”

“We have one more obstacle to face.”

“My mother.”

“I would like you to be there when we talk.”

“For you, not for her.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright you love birds, you can make babies once we get home, let’s hand this bastard over to Anatoly.” Oliver heard Tommy call. 

“You’re gonna have to put me back on the ground.” Felicity said.

It was then Oliver noticed he was still carrying her. He laughed a little, then placed her down, and grabbed her hand. They got into the SUV, while the guards loaded Malcolm into the car. He brought their hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of Felicity’s hand. It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy superbowl day guys, for all of you watching it. i'm only watching because my mom got a bunch of snacks. 
> 
> I hate Felicity being in a wheelchair. Her character is not the type of person to have limited motion! Bae needs her legs back!! 
> 
> I didn't mean for Donna and Lance too meet. By the time i realized what was happening, it was too late to go back. we reached the final chapters. maybe one or two left. i promise you all i won't leave it on a cliffhanger, but i'm thinking about a sequel, it's not definite, so don't get your hopes up, but it's a possibility.   
> on another note, i've started a student/teacher Olicity story, it's not up here because it's nowhere near ready and i don't have a plot or a title for it, but keep an eye out for it. i might just make it all cute fluffiness and no major plots, idk yet.   
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed!!!


	35. Thirty Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira tells all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but very important.

Felicity paced in her room. Anatoly wanted to speak to Oliver about something. She didn’t know what, but she was nervous. What if Anatoly was angry? She just really wanted Oliver with her right now. She was speaking to his mother today, but she has to wait until Oliver came back. 

The door to their room opened. Everyone thought it was a little strange that they didn’t take Felicity’s old room and took Oliver’s guest room instead, but it was normal to them. They grew up in that bed. Oliver walked in with a strange look on his face. She’s never seen that look before. It was fear mixed with hope and sadness. 

“What happened?” 

“What I’m about to tell you will change everything. But it’s not just our decision to make. We need to get the team in here and have a meeting.”

“Want them in here now?”

“Well, first I’m going to tell you, then we’re going to see my mother, then we’ll have the meeting.”

“Okay. What is it?”

After Oliver told her, she didn't know what to think. She doesn't know what this meant. She doesn't know what the team would think or how they would react. 

"We have some time to think about this. Let's go see my mom then we'll talk about this more in detail. This isn't just our lives, it's everyone's." 

"Okay. He's been keeping her in the basement."

They headed down there. She’s never been in the basement, it was a forbidden area for her, so she didn’t know what to expect. Oliver, however, knew what he was about to walk into. The basement is where they kept the traitors. They tortured the traitors until Anatoly decided on how they should die. His mother was part of a conspiracy to kill Anatoly’s only child. He could imagine the pain and harm caused to his ‘mother.’ A woman who claimed she wanted him happy, but took away the only thing that made his life worth it. 

They were directed to a cell at the end of the hall. There they found her, dirty, skinnier than before, hair out of place, cuts and bruises all over, and her fingernails were missing. Oliver had one of the guards to bring Thea here so she could say bye to her mother. 

“My beautiful boy.” Moira said when she finally saw Oliver standing there.

“I’m here for her, not for you.” Oliver said as Felicity came into view.

“You’re alive.” Moira said, almost as if she was relieved. 

“No thanks to you.” Oliver spat at his mother.

“I know. And I’ll spend the rest of my days regretting what I did.”

“Why did you do it?” Felicity asked. “You didn’t know me, you didn’t know or understand the depth of mine and Oliver’s relationship. What is so wrong with me that you would rather me die than be with your son?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you Felicity. You are perfect for Oliver and I hope the two of you are happy for the rest of your life.”

“Three of us.” Oliver added.

“You had a baby?” Moira asked, tears in her eyes.

“You’ll never know him.” Oliver said.

“Why did you do it if you think I’m perfect for him?”

“Anatoly has to die one day. He’s not immortal. And when he does, his first born and spouse takes over. You and Oliver have to move here and run the Bratva. Do you know what kind of things Oliver would have to do? Do you know how many lives he’ll have to take, the decisions? More importantly, do you know what would happen to his soul? A mother knows everything, and I know that you have been working with him to control the Bratva tendencies that he has, the animal we all know he can be. I know you’re the reason he is the way he is and he still has light inside of him. Once he takes over, that light is gone. That monster you’ve chained up breaks free and a lot more people would die. I didn’t want that for him. I wanted him to stay here and run QC like his father because his father never had to do any of the things Oliver had trained to do. I wanted him to keep his humanity, even if it meant losing his happiness. Now I see that they are one of the same. He has his humanity, because he has his happiness, you. I’m sorry for what I put you through and I know it’s too late, but I wish I could take it all back. I know I can’t and I know my days are numbered, Anatoly said he’s waiting for us to speak, but I wish the two of you long and happy lives, and that you have many babies. Oliver, I hope you do not lose the part of you that makes you, you. When you take over, remember her and how she will light your way, but don’t make her fear you. Don’t you dare lose her because I don’t want you to lose yourself the way I made you lose yourself.”

“Thank you for making me understand why you did it.” Felicity said then turned to Oliver, expecting him to say something. 

“Thea’s here to say goodbye.” Was all he said and turned to walk away. 

While Thea and Moira talked, Felicity went after Oliver. Call her crazy, but Felicity understood now why Moira did what she did. Honestly, she would’ve done the same thing if it were her son. She wanted to know what Oliver’s thoughts were. She wasn’t going to make him forgive her, but she wanted to understand his thoughts too. 

“Hey, wait up.” Felicity said once they were out of the basement. 

Oliver stopped walking, but wouldn’t turn around. Carefully, Felicity walked over to him and hugged him. She placed her arms around his torso, and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. They stood there for a long time, just hold each other. She breathed him in as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. His breathing was slow but steady, like he was falling asleep. She pulled her head back, careful not to release the hold she had on him. 

“You okay?”

“Are you okay?”

“My mother didn’t try to kill my partner for good reasons.”

“I knew you’d forgive her.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know Felicity.”

“Do you still want her to pay for what she did?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oliver, you’re shutting me out and you know I hate that. I can help you but you have to let me in.”

“She almost took away the most important person in my life. She made my life hell, while trying to safe me from me. Do I understand her reasoning? Yes. Can I forgive her for what she did? No. Do I want her to die because of it? Not anymore. Does that make me a bad husband?”

“No, it makes you a good person Oliver. She made a mistake and she understands what she did was terribly wrong and she’s accepted the fact that she has to pay for what she did. I don’t know about you, but the woman I saw in that cell was sincere and she really is sorry for all of the pain and misery she has caused.”

“She tried to kill you.”

“She didn’t though.”

“Are you defending her?” 

“I don’t think she should die because of this. Thea needs at least one parent.”

Oliver looked at his wife. How is she so understanding and thoughtful? How could she forgive the woman who conspired to have her killed? How is she so much stronger than him when it comes to stuff like this? Should he fight for the life of a woman who tried to take the life of the woman he loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i'm killing Moira anymore. Thoughts please.
> 
> next chapter will reveal Moira's fate and what Anatoly told Oliver during their little meeting. any predictions on what he told Oliver?


	36. Thirty Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are really good at predictions.   
> There are translations at in the end notes in the order they appear in the story, and i used google for them, i dont speak russian.

“Oliver where are you going?”

“I can’t let her die.”

“You’re going to speak to my father.” Felicity said. 

“Yes.”

“No. Let me go. Don’t tell him I told you this, but I’m his soft spot.”

“Find me when you’re done. I’ll gather the rest of the group.” 

“Okay.”

Felicity went to her father’s study. He was deep in thought when she entered. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence. She knew what he was thinking. In which way should Malcolm die?

“It should be quick and painless.” Felicity said.

“He caused so much pain, and what he did to you, принцесса, is unforgivable.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t give him the satisfaction of having to plan out his death. Make him feel pointless and stick a needle in his arm. He’d enjoy it too much if you tortured him. Don’t give his death a second thought. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“I’m quite impressed with your thinking, принцесса, when did you become a better me than I?”

“No one has called me that in a long time.”

“What is it that you wish dear?”

“Moira to be released.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. You run the show. You call the shots and if you let other people’s opinions of you deter your ruling, than you’re not the man I thought you were. I’ve talked to multiple people and they all told me that you are the best leader the Bratva has had.”

“Do you forgive her?”

“She had her reasons and I respect them. If I were in her position, I’d do the same thing.”

“She will make a formal apology, the Bratva will no longer protect her, nor will they be doing business with Queen Consolidated as long as she’s CEO.”

“Okay.” 

“There are a lot of people who despise Moira Queen. There will be a lot of people out for her head. My men will not protect her. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Have you made your decision yet?”

“No. We’re about to let the others know now.”

“The choice isn’t theirs to make. It is yours and Oliver’s.”

“But it will affect their lives too.”

“Go tell them. I will be awaiting your answer later tonight at dinner.”

“Yes sir, thank you dad. I am full aware that you bent the rules for me more than once and I appreciate that very much.”

“Вы моя принцесса, ты всегда будешь, и я люблю тебя.”

“Я тоже тебя люблю отца.” Felicity smiled and left the room. 

She found the team gathered outside, chatting among themselves. She took a second to observe them. Their smiles were all brighter and shown in their eyes, even Thea’s, who went through more pain than all of them. Oliver was even smiling, something she hasn’t seen, not like this, in a long time. He was holding their son, who was intent on chewing Oliver’s fingers off. Laurel sat on Tommy’s lap, laughing at whatever the dark haired man was saying. Diggle stood next to Oliver, watching the group as well. She took in all in. Every single detail. She wasn’t sure if they were going to get another moment like this. 

Her moment was cut short when Connor saw her and started squirming to get out of Oliver’s hands, causing Oliver to look down at him, then over to see what his son had his sights on. His mother. Felicity will never get over the way Oliver looks at her. He makes her feel so beautiful and wanted. Her feet moved towards the group as Connor practically leaped out of Oliver’s arms into Felicity’s. Her little boy loves her for everything she is, and not who she was. Of course he won’t remember it, but she will.

“So, what’s Malcolm’s verdict?” Laurel asked.

“He’s getting a lethal injection.” Felicity said, shocking the others.

“That’s unlike Anatoly.” Dig said. 

“I know. I convinced him to do it this way.”

“Felicity, what he has done is-”

“I know, believe me, I know. But I don’t want him to get the satisfaction of knowing that we spent time on him and planned this. He’ll get the needle like the worthless body he is, and it’ll be that. He’ll won’t bother us again.” 

“And my mom?” Thea asked.

“She is no longer associated with the Bratva, nor is QC, and she has to make a formal apology to everyone. She’ll be leaving with us.”

“Which brings us to the reason I gathered you all here. I don’t need to remind you all of the difficult year we spent looking for Felicity, nor do I need to tell you of the months we spent trying to bring her back-”

“And repair what and who I broke.”

“Anatoly has stated, with the Triad and the Italians off of the streets, he no longer needs a Bratva Branch in Starling City. We can still be in the Bratva, if we want too, but we have an out. A shot at a normal life. Do we want to take it?” Oliver asked. 

“This has to be unanimous though, either we all go, or we all stay.” Felicity added.

“Then let’s vote. All in favor of staying, raise your hand.”

“Wait. What about Sara and Nyssa?”

“They are part of my team. They will be out too.”

“Then this is a no brainer.” Tommy said. “The Bratva and the Italians and the Triad turned my father into what he is now. I don’t want to stay here long enough to turn into him.”  
“You should’ve known our answer.” Laurel said. 

“There’s one more part.” Oliver said looking at Felicity.

“All of our ties with the Bratva will be cut off. No contact with them at all. Raisa is getting sent back here.”

“Which means…” Laurel trailed off, not knowing where Oliver was going with this.

“Which means I will never speak to, hear from, or see my father, or Karina ever again.” Felicity said, piecing the puzzle together, Oliver didn’t tell her this part earlier.

Everyone got silent. How could they ask her to give up the people who raised her for them? They wouldn’t. Their vote didn’t really matter. It was all up to Felicity. If Felicity wanted to stay, then they’d stay. If Felicity wanted out, then they were out. But Felicity didn’t know if she could go without speaking to her father or Karina. 

The woman had been her mom growing up. All of her childhood memories included a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Karina. How could she ever cope with not seeing her? She knows her birth mother is back, but the fact was Donna didn’t raise her daughter like she wanted too. It was all Karina. 

“What do you want?” Felicity turned and asked Oliver.

“I want whatever you pick.”

“Oliver.” She fixed him with a pointed look.

“Would it be nice to live a life without all of this violence and negativity? Sure. Would it be nice to raise our children away from all of this? Absolutely. But if you’re not happy, then there’s no point. I want whatever will make you happiest.”

“Felicity, we all understand. We don’t expect you just give up your family.” Laurel said. 

“But we’re your family too.” Thea said, “And we love you. Don’t think for one second that either side of your family will be mad at the decision you make because we know you didn’t make it lightly.”

“We have until tonight, at dinner with Anatoly, to decide. So take your time to decide. We won’t be angry with your answer.”

Felicity stayed put, her baby bouncing on her leg, while the area cleared out. She needed to do what’s best for her family. Thea and the others were her family, like Anatoly and Karina were her family, but Oliver and Connor are her family as well. It didn’t matter what Thea, or Anatoly wanted, it’s what she wanted for Connor. She doesn’t want her son to go through the training Oliver went through. The decision is for Connor, not her or the others. It will be an emotional goodbye, but it’ll be for the best. For Connor. 

She looked up at Oliver and he knew what her choice was. He kissed her on the head then wrapped her up in his arms, trying to give her all the support in the world. This was going to be hard for her, but she was strong. He knew she’d be okay. 

“Maybe now I can get to know my mother better. Or go to college. I can take online courses. I’ve always wanted to go.”

“You can do anything you want. I’ll be by your side with every decision you make. Unless you choose to leave me, then I’ll have to put up a fight. You’re not allowed to do that.” Oliver said.

“I would never. Splitting birthdays and holidays would be more of a hassle than staying married too you.”

“Let’s go get ready for dinner.”

“How about a nap first? We had an exhausting day.”

 

Felicity woke to the sound of laughter. Looking around the room, she watched Oliver throw their baby into the air and then catch him, followed by a hysterical laugh from Connor. He did it again, and the same thing happened. Then Oliver placed the baby on the bed and started tickling him, earning more laughs. Next thing she knew, her foot was grabbed and Oliver pulled her down the bed and started tickling her too. The baby watched in amazement as Oliver tickled his mother, then tried to copy Oliver’s actions. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Oliver asked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“I did.”

“Dinner is starting soon. We should get ready.”

“I don’t want to leave this happiness.”

“We’ll have the rest of our lives to have more moments like this. We’re young, and we’re healthy, and you are very sexy, and I want more”

“Kids?”

“Mhm.”

“Me too.” Felicity smiled at Oliver, then reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for dinner. 

 

Everyone else was sitting at the table when Felicity, Oliver and Connor arrived. A high chair was brought in, as Felicity placed Connor in there. She let Karina feed him, knowing she won’t get to see him grow up. She wants to give her as many moments with him as possible. 

“Thank you all for joining me tonight. As you are all aware, you have a decision that needs to be made. However, before we get to that, there is another announcement that needs to be made. Guards, if you will.” Anatoly announced. 

The guards brought in Moira, who was cleaned up, as she was a speaker at a Bratva dinner, the very last Bratva dinner this group of people will ever attend. She looked around, before her eyes landed on Oliver and Felicity. 

“You may begin.” Anatoly said. 

“As you all know, my acts against the Bratva are unforgiveable. The pain I caused towards one of our own, many of our own actually, is punishable. I with everything inside of me, apologize for the devastation I caused. I hope you all find it within your hearts to forgive me. I’m a mother who made a mistake when it came to her son, a mistake that almost cost the life of his beloved. I am so sorry Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Tommy, Laurel, Anatoly and the rest of the Bratva.”

“Как капитан Bratva, я прощаю Мойра Куин всех преступлений против Bratva и дать ей немедленного освобождения из Bratva.” Anatoly said. 

“Мы молимся за Мойра в надежде она находит покой.” Everyone who knows Russian said, and Anatoly welcomed Moira to the table.

“Now, what has been your decision? Are you staying or are you leaving the Bratva?” Anatoly asked, and everyone looked at Felicity to answer.

“Father, you are the best dad a girl could ask for. I know it may not seem normal, but our situation was anything but. And Karina, you are like a mom to me. You raised me and helped me see the good in the family when all I wanted to see was the bad. But I need to think about what is best for my other family now, Oliver and Connor. The best thing for Connor, really, is to grow up in a world away from all of this. I don’t want my son to grow up like a soldier the way Oliver and I did. I know this means I can’t see you guys anymore, but this is the best for him. We are leaving the Bratva.”

“I knew you were smart enough to pick that. You don’t belong in this world принцесса.”

“Спасибо папа.”

Anatoly raised his glass, and the others followed,

“Как капитан Bratva, я разблокировки, американское отделение от власти Bratva.”

“Мы молимся за Фелисити, Оливер, Джон, Лорел, Томми, и американский филиал в надежде, что они найдут мир.”

“Прочность.” Oliver said before they took a sip of their wine. 

They talked, laughed, and listened as Anatoly and Karina told stories about Oliver and Felicity when they were younger. They sat at the table for hours, only getting up when Connor needed a change and when it was his bedtime. Felicity doesn’t know what time she and Oliver stumbled into their room. They were leaving tomorrow, so Felicity wanted to milk every last moment with her father she had left. She was going to miss him here, but she was excited to see what she and Oliver would do over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> принцесса- Princess
> 
> Вы моя принцесса, ты всегда будешь, и я люблю тебя.-You are my princess, you will always be, and I love you . 
> 
> Я тоже тебя люблю отца- I love you too father
> 
> Как капитан Bratva, я прощаю Мойра Куин всех преступлений против Bratva и дать ей немедленного освобождения из Bratva- As captain Bratva , I forgive Moira Queen of all crimes against Bratva and give her immediate release from Bratva
> 
> Мы молимся за Мойра в надежде она находит покой- We pray for Moira in the hope she finds peace
> 
> принцесса- Princess, (i feel that you guys know this one already)
> 
> Спасибо папа- Thanks dad
> 
> Как капитан Bratva, я разблокировки, американское отделение от власти Bratva- As captain Bratva , I release , the American branch of the Bratva.
> 
> Мы молимся за Фелисити, Оливер, Джон, Лорел, Томми, и американский филиал в надежде, что они найдут мир.- We pray for Felicity , Oliver , John , Laurel , Tommy , and US subsidiary in the hope that they will find peace. 
> 
>  
> 
> GUYYYYYSSSS next chapter is the last chapter. There is nothing more i can add. i had a story to tell and i told it. it's all over.


	37. Thirty Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. Read the endnotes please :) oh yeah, and enjoy. any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, PLEASE READ THE ENDNOTES FOR AN OPPORTUNITY FOR ALTERNATIVITY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the perfect ending for this that was a cliffhanger but i haven't decided on a sequel, but i promised you all a happy ending. it's all fluff though.  
> Anyway, you guys have been with me on this journey of 10 months. I know I was horrible at summaries, and a scheduled update and i went away and the updates stopped altogether, but i love each of you who read, commented, and kudos this. i was not expecting the reaction you guys gave me to this story. i remember earlier in the story after i would post a chapter, the next morning i would wake up to a million emails from archive from you guys and being shocked. you guys are awesome. i hope you guys check out my other stuff, my recenter stuff, my first couple stories are pretty bad. i'm gonna stop being all sappy now and let you guys enjoy.... until the endnotes, seriously read them.

It was an emotional goodbye for Felicity. She had grown up here, she knew this place like the back of her hand. Every nook and cranny, every room, every wall. The whole building. It was her home for so long. She had so many memories here. She and Oliver had shared their first kiss in the back yard. 

Not to mention the people. Karina. Her father. The guards. She remembers having a tea party with some of the world’s most dangerous men. She remembered how much she relied on Karina while growing up. She said it once, and she’ll say it until the day she dies, Karina is her mother. While it’ll be nice to have Donna in her life again, Karina was the one who raised her. Karina was the one who kept Anatoly from turning Felicity into another Oliver. 

“You’re a smart woman Felicity. You’ll find a way to keep in touch with me.” Anatoly whispered to her as he hugged her. 

“Stay safe here. Keep an eye on Karina and Raisa.”

“I know. You too. If you need anything, you know where to find me. I know what the rules are, but I’m the leader of this brotherhood. I’d like to see anyone step up and say something.”

“Thank you father.”

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too.”

She had said her goodbye to Karina last night, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to get on the jet and leave her. She gave her father one last hug before joining her husband and son on the jet. She could do this. 

Anatoly watched the jet take off and remained in his spot unable to move. He always wanted this for his принцесса. And now she was finally getting it. A better life, safe, outside the Bratva. He knows she will do just fine on her own, but he will miss her. She brought this light into the mansion that had never been there before. He just hopes she didn’t take it all with her.

 

“Hey Felicity, can I talk to you for a second?” Tommy asked.

“Sure.” Felicity got up and followed him. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not getting my dad a brutal punishment. I know what he did to you was horrible, and he deserved it, but…”

“It’s okay Tommy. He’s still your father. You’re allowed to be sad.”

“He wasn’t always like that. He was a good person before my mother died. I guess part of me was expecting that guy to return.”

“I bet he was. Oliver told me he always used to pull quarters out of your ear.”

“Thank you Felicity. You were wrong by the way.”

“About what?”

“Thea was never inducted, you’re the best of us.” Felicity smiled at Tommy as he went to sit near Laurel. 

 

“You okay?” Oliver asked two hours into their flight, Felicity hadn’t stopped looking out of the window.

“I will be. We have a lot to do when we land. I want to get our own place. I love the mansion, I do, but we need our own place. Especially if we’re going to expand our family.”

“Anything you want.”

“No. You need to want this too. This is our life Oliver. We make these decisions together. If you don’t want to leave the mansion, then we can stay. I do love it there.”  
“Felicity, I want whatever it is that you want. If you want a new house, then so do I. If you want a dog, then so do I. It’s simple. If you want ten more kids, then so do I.”  
“Twelve.”  
“Now you’re pushing it.” he said and she smiled at him.  
They were going to be just fine. 

 

_Two years later_

 

“Oliver, honey. Are you home?” Felicity called into her home. She just got back from a doctor’s appointment. 

“In the den!” came Oliver’s muffled response.

Felicity took off her coat and hung her keys up. After toeing off her shoes, she went into the den to find Oliver and their two, almost three, year old, building a really big building out of Legos. Two weeks after they left Russia, a check came in the mail for Felicity from Anatoly, for forty million dollars to get them on their feet. Forty million. A least a thousand was spent on Legos, and she wasn’t sure if her toddler or husband enjoyed them more. 

“How was lunch with Laurel and Thea?”

“I’m sure it would’ve went well, if I didn’t lie to you and tell you I was going there when I really had a doctor’s appointment.”

“Are you sick?” Oliver asked.

“No. I’m not sick. But I have something to tell you.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“How’d you know?” 

“I was trained to notice a change in behavior. Plus you left the positive test in the bathroom trash and you told our son who was chanting preggers for the last hour. Then twenty minutes before you came home, a place called to confirm a sonogram for tomorrow.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

“I wanted you to think you could surprise me.”

“Fine, will you come with me tomorrow? And normal people call them ultrasounds.”

“I would be honored to accompany you to this sonogram and everyone after that. You just have to tell my assistant so I can make sure I’m not scheduled for a meeting.”

“Also, don’t forget, we have Tommy and Laurel’s wedding next weekend.”

“I couldn’t forget. I’m the best man. If you were Tommy, where would you want your bachelor party at?”

“Take him to Vegas. Laurel is much easier to plan for. She just wants a quiet night with her closest friends and wine. Of course I hired a stripper for her.”

“Momma preggers.” Connor said as he focused on strategically placing his green Lego on the yellow one.

“See?” 

“Her told me, her have baby, called preggers.”

“He got that blabbiness from you.” Oliver smiled as he kissed his wife. He couldn't wait to be around for this pregnancy. He missed out on Connor. 

Felicity took online classes and managed to get her diploma in a year, she’s really smart. She started her own high tech company, Smoak Industries. Oliver took over Queen Consolidated from his mother, who got remarried to CFO Walter Steele and is living happily just outside of the city. Oliver forgave her, after Felicity told him she honestly, truly forgave his mother. Turns out Moira loves Felicity and Connor. 

Anyway, Oliver and Felicity merged their companies together, to form Queen Incorporated. Oliver handles the business side of it, while Felicity takes care of all things tech. They hardly see each other, which is probably why they haven’t killed each other at work yet. 

Thea opened a very successful night club. She called it Verdant. There’s a green theme too it for reasons she didn’t know. Oliver had helped her open it, as did Felicity. She and Roy were very serious. 

Tommy took over Merlyn Global, after telling the public that his father had died of a heart attack. Heart attacks for businessmen were easy to believe, especially men like Malcolm, so no one questioned it. Anatoly released the body to Tommy so he could hold a funeral, for the press. Laurel became the District Attorney of the city. 

Donna never saw Anatoly ever again. While they brought Felicity back, Donna was never fixed. She wasn’t as severe as Felicity, so no one even questioned it. She and Captain Lance have been happily married for seven months. 

Now, Felicity was expecting her second child with the love of her life. She may not be a princess anymore, but if you ask Oliver, she is a Queen. She isn’t evil or have it out for a step child. She doesn’t have a girl locked in her attic to clean the castle while her two ugly daughters taunt the poor girl. She’s not the queen of the ocean or England or of anything, really. But she was still a queen. She’s Felicity Queen. She’s Oliver’s Queen, and that was the only Queen she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. i know it was a bad ending, and i'm sorry! I didn't know what to write. IF and that's a big IF, because i do not want you all to get your hopes up, IF there is a sequel, i will be adding onto this, just one more chapter. like i have an idea but not enough to turn it into something juuust yet. Basically, i need a villain, because my mind just makes things up as i write. but do not get your hopes up. 
> 
> OPPORTUNITY FOR ALTERNATIVITY!  
> Do you guys remember around chapter 10 when i deleted what i had written and created this lovely story. i found what i deleted because i used to email them to myself so i could write during breaks at school. it needs to be finished, obviously having a different ending than this, because it was heading in a whole different direction, and a little touched up, but would you guys be interested in reading the rest of that version? it'll be a while before it is posted, after rereading, i discovered that it just needs some work but it has the potential to be something good.  
> for those of you who do not remember that summary, Oliver and his father still go on the yacht, the vigilante is still involved, the triad is the villain in that story and Felicity is this major badass Bratva captain who takes shit from noone! Also, she never hates Oliver. i can not remember the reasons i hated it because i see potential in it now. anyway this is really long, would you guy be interested in it? Let me know in the comments and if enough of you are, i'll start working on that for you guys. Love you guys to the moon and back :)


End file.
